Ai no Uta no Korekushon
by sanadayuina
Summary: A collection of one-shot. VariousXTsuna. Be More /D27/ Two skies. Responsibilities. Prides. Loves. There are a lot of things which make their world. A lot of things they wish to change. But as long as they have each other, things will be fine. Final Chapter.
1. Sakura Addiction

**Rated: **K+ to T for boys love and threesome

**Genre: **Drama and Romance

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro

**Character Song/Pairing: **Sakura Addiction/182769

**Summary: **They loved him. They loved him more than anything. He, who like the Sakura. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who would open his arms for them. The boy who was their everything. They wanted him. But… would he accepted them in the same manner as they want him to be? Semi-AU. **Warning; grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Author's comment: **Because we know Sakura Addiction _IS_ a hidden love song for Tsuna from Hibari and Mukuro.

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**First Song: Sakura Addiction**_

_**When the seed of love bloom to an uncontrollable emotion with time…**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue…_

_The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand…_

_O*_1827_*O_

Stood perfectly still, the dark haired teenager continued gazing the falling Sakura petals. He slowly brought his hand from his side to the front, watched when slowly… but surely, some of the petals fall into his open hand.

"Tsunayoshi…" he whispered. His voice was full of emotions, so full of emotions.

The petals continued their fall, circling him like they want to calm the dark haired young man. His eyes, shadowed with his bangs, looked at the Sakura petals in his hand.

"Tsunayoshi…" he whispered again, so tenderly.

"_Hibari-san."_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Hakanakute yasashikute, koware sou kimi mitai na hana…_

_Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you…_

_O*_6927_*O_

"_Mukuro."_

The phthalo-blue haired teenaged snapped his head to look back, pass the cracked and tainted glass of window. The heterochromatic eyes widen with hope before softened with sadness when his gaze only catch the flutter of Sakura petals fall one in one from its tree outside the room he currently in.

The pair of electric crimson and azure eyes watched the petals fall slowly to the ground, only to be crushed by a passing cat that quickly disappeared in the bush. Sardonic smile grazed the pale skinned teenager's face. "How fragile," he whispered. "Kufufufu, just like you…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Itsumo no kaisatsu o,_

_Surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou,_

_Kagayaku me o shite mai nichi nani ka,_

_Tsukami totte yukun da._

_The child who slip through the gates,_

_As usual,_

_His eyes sparkling,_

_As he grabs a hold of something._

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari Kyouya was sitting on the window frame like usual. He had an open book in his lap, but his attention was not on it, so do his eyes. He was looking down, gaze on the gate.

It became Hibari's every-school-day's ritual, sat in his window frame, if not stood in the gate, waited for that particular herbivore to come. That strange not-quite-herbivore-not-quite-carnivore's kid. The one who was suddenly squashed his way to Hibari's life. The one who was… like the sky itself.

Ah, there he was.

His messy sienna hair was easy to spot for there were only few people could has that kind of gravity-defying' hair. Hibari frowned when he saw—_again_—the two herbivores who always crowding with that particular herbivore.

Hibari glanced at the watch in the reception's room, frown darkened when he noticed those three crowding herbivores only had less than five minutes before the bell rang. When he looked down again, the herbivores were already running. _At least they have the tendency to noticing how late they are;_ thought Hibari.

Then, suddenly, when they passed the gate, he slipped. That amusing herbivore slipped.

Hibari sighed because it always happened. The sienna's haired herbivore would always slips when he ran through the gate. Once, Hibari inspect if there was some slippery ground that could make that herbivore slipped. He found none.

Hibari forgot one thing back then, the herbivore was a natural-born clumsy. He could trip over air and cut himself in art class. That clumsiness strangely looked cute in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari focused to the display below him again.

The boy now grabbed Yamamoto Takeshi's hand, with Gokudera Hayato fussed over that herbivore. The herbivore sheepishly waved his hand in dismissive manner to his self-proclaimed-right-hand-man. Yamamoto Takeshi laugh aloud, steadied the herbivore.

Then… the herbivore looked up. He looked up as if he could feel Hibari's eyes on him. Their eyes meet for a second before Hibari look away, covered his face with his hand.

That sparkling eyes…

Invisible blush suddenly made itself know Hibari's pale checks, half hidden by his hand.

The Sakura petals still fluttered outside his windows.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Boku wa to ieba._

_Nani mo nai mai nichi kuri kae shite,_

_Hieta kokoro mottesa,_

_Hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me o tojiru._

_And as for me,_

_My empty days go on,_

_And with frozen heart,_

_I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flower would bloom._

_O*_6927_*O_

Chained…

Trapped inside the water tank on Vindice's hideout was Rokudo Mukuro. He was always there, his body, at least.

His eyes always closed, waited for day and day to change. The day without any change. Empty.

Even in his illusion's realm, he rarely bothered to change it from the dark emptiness. Ha was… empty.

Stood in the nothingness, the electric crimson and azure eyes stared into endless darkness. Slowly moved his hands like a conductor, he was making his own world.

From where he stood, fresh grass suddenly appeared. In the far away place, the calm lake was made. The blue sky was next, along with the birds that flew around. Then there were the trees. The Sakura trees. The un-blossomed Sakura trees.

Stopped abruptly, Mukuro let his hands fall limps in the either side of his body.

It wasn't the same. Never the same.

The heterochromatic eyes closed slowly.

When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer seeing using his own sense. He borrowed another eyes. He stole another sense just to saw how the Sakura's blossom looked like.

Used Chrome's singe eye, Mukuro look straight—only for his hearth to skip a beat or two.

There, under the newly blossomed Sakura tree, stood the enigma who was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't noticed him yet—or Chrome, something surprising considered the younger teen was build something akin to radar for the sole purpose to detect Mukuro's presence.

But then, Mukuro didn't mind. He didn't mind Tsunayoshi not noticed him. Just watched Tsunayoshi admiring the Sakura was enough for Mukuro. And that expression… oh, that expression he made…

And, as cliché as it may sound, Mukuro could feel his frozen heart suddenly warmed and the smile he brought to Chrome's physical face and his own face was real.

Mukuro wouldn't mind waited for the next spring season if only to saw that small soft smile Sawada Tsunayoshi supporting now.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no e no ue,_

_Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

_The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my empty hand,_

_Fleeting and gentle, I am afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

_O*_182769_*O_

They know that their feeling was unrequited.

For one, Sasagawa Kyōko was his love-interest.

It hurt them, it hurt them greatly.

They did not wish to saw his sad face. They did not wish to break him, for he looked so fragile. Because he was so gentle just like how Sakura's flower was. For his kindness know no limit.

He was their sky, the one thing that gave them hope in their dark world.

In their empty's hands, he put so much trust and kindness and friendship.

He who accepted them for who they were, not what they were does in the past. He who believed in people's good although the others continued to tell him not to felt pity. He who… could forgive them.

They know their feeling was not going to be accepted.

But… wasn't it okay just hoping?

Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro, both looked at each other with eyes full of hatred.

"I will not give him to you," stated Hibari. "That herbivore is mine."

"Oya oya," Mukuro said, not amused. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine and never yours to begin with."

People were never look pass their actions and words.

People never understand that behind that indifferent act of Hibari Kyouya hidden the feeling stronger than people would ever understand. People never noticed that Hibari Kyouya not only "patrolling" around Namimori. People never noticed how Hibari would stop and look at one herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi before continued walking.

They never understand what Mukuro's mean with "possessing Sawada Tsunayoshi". They only saw it as threat. They never thought that it was the only thing Mukuro could said to express his feeling. It was the feeling of longing to owning the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_How they could fall in love with no-body like dame-Tsuna?_

If people knew their feeling, they would wonder about that.

For Hibari, everything was simple. The carnivore-in-disguise intriguing him, he makes Hibari excited. There was no one like him, he was special. The one and only… Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For Mukuro, everything more complicated. Even Mukuro himself didn't understand completely. But, Tsunayoshi willingness to accept Chrome although she bears the great resemblance of him was the start. Or maybe further back. He didn't know if that a dream… but he could swear he could heard Tsunayoshi's worried voice asked if he would be fine to the Arcobaleno when he was dragged by the Vindice.

That kindness touched him.

But, there was something they both hold dear about Tsuna; his smile.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Yogoreta SUPAIKU nara, kokoro no oku ni shimaikon da._

_I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart._

_O*_6927_*O_

He was death. Sawada Tsunayoshi was gone.

The first time Mukuro heard this; he couldn't help but felt something inside his chest twisted.

He quickly switched place with the almost breaking down Chrome. His eyes widened when he saw their sky's lifeless body in Hibari Kyouya's arms.

That time… Mukuro felt his heart been stabbed by thousand spikes.

But then, the news of younger Sawada Tsunayoshi arrived in the future was heard. The past Chrome was come too.

He quickly came to action. No more need to spy on the marshmallow's lover. No need to hide.

But he was defeated.

Trapped.

As soon as he could come out with the help of 'little one', Fran, he then went to the young Vongola's aid.

He heard that Vongola Decimo of his time was not death too. And he felt relief washed his heart.

He could meet with Tsunayoshi again. And when he did, he would tell him about his feeling.

Tsunayoshi would smile again…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kore de ii n da yo to sugi yuku haru no nige michi sagashiterun._

_You are searching for the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough."_

_O*_1827_*O_

Sawada Tsunayoshi was selfish.

Not only he destroyed the Vongola Rings, he decided by himself that he would "death" in the white-haired herbivore boss of Millefiore too.

And he still had the gall to ask Hibari's help.

That idiot… idiot herbivore…

Hibari believed that he only looked for the easiest route. Hibari swear that Sawada Tsunayoshi was an idiot who only tried to run away.

Did he doesn't think about the other's Guardians feeling if their boss die?

Hibari only could wonder.

Sawada Tsunayoshi dare to gave him more troublesome order to train his younger self… when Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, back, Hibari swear he was going to bite that damn herbivore to death.

But then, he would confess… he wonder if Tsunayoshi would smile again. He was going to smile again…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Darou?_

_Right?_

_O*_182769_*O_

He did. He was smiling. He was smiling and crying in the same time.

He said he was happy. He was happy to be able to saw them again.

But he said he won't choose. He didn't want to hurt one of them…

And they had to agree for temporary truce.

They only wanted to see his smile…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Nakushite… akirameta BORU, mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita?_

_The ball I gave up on… the one who found it for me, it was you, wasn't it?_

_O*_1827_*O_

The teenager Hibari gazed out from his bedroom's window to the clear night sky outside.

Back then, when he was still a child, he remembered he once lost a ball.

He search for it again and again, for it was the last birthday present from his late grandmother. He almost gave up—he already gave up looking for the ball, when suddenly a younger boy came to him with his ball cradled in that small arms. That boy held the ball to him with smile in his cherubic face.

Hibari didn't believe it.

But the boy was real. The ball was real too.

_It was back, it was back!_

Hibari remember how he shouted inside his head in joy that time.

He was hesitant to accept his ball at first, but the boy innocent face and that ever-patient smile encouraged him.

That boy was… Sawada Tsunayoshi…

He wondered if Sawada Tsunayoshi could found it in his heart to love Hibari? If he could… can he brought it back to him again?

But then, that was a long time ago. Hibari knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi no longer remember the boy whose ball he found and gave back to.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Haru ga kuru; sakihokoru; guran do ga kaze ni yureru,_

_Fumishimete; nakudashita; koboresou; kimi mitai na hana._

_The spring come, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind,_

_Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

_O*_6927_*O_

He didn't remember what exactly happened.

Everything was just like an old movie for him.

Move so fast… too fast…

One time he was peacefully walked around his illusion's realm. The next second he was pulled by Sawada Tsunayoshi to the endless darkness his realm originally was.

He was asking the young Vongola Decimo what he wanted with him, to personally and willingly came inside his realm of illusion. The younger teenager just shakes his head with small smile in his face.

Suddenly, Mukuro could smell the fragrant of Sakura's flower.

_The season of Sakura come again._

That was what Mukuro had thought.

Then, suddenly, the ground they stood—although Mukuro wondered _how_—swayed wildly along with the particularly strong wind.

_Wake up_, Tsunayoshi has mouthed. _Open your eyes._

Then… he disappeared.

Slowly, then, Mukuro could felt his sense returned. His _own physical_ sense. The sense he thought would never returned.

He could feel his foot stepped on the slippery surface, he could feel the chain loosened and someone grabbed his arms to support him.

Mukuro didn't understand what happened…

Slowly, the electric crimson and azure eyes opened. For the first time after a year or so, he could see using his own eyes. No illusion… no more…

Right?

The smiling Tsunayoshi in front of him was no illusion, right?

Mukuro could feel his eyes burned and tears build up under his lashes.

The image of Tsunayoshi stood under the Sakura tree with his admiring gaze and soft smile was back… and Mukuro had to admit again, that the boy was just like the Sakura…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Koko ni aru, wasure mono tori ni kita boku no te no ue._

_Hakanakute; yasashikute; koware sou; kimi mitai na hana._

_I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand._

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that just like you._

_O*_182769_*O_

In the end, they were having no problem on sharing.

It was better this way, they said, than didn't have him at all.

Tsunayoshi only smiled one of his kind smiles. He would laugh at the horrified face Gokudera made every time he saw Mukuro and Hibari in one room without wracking havoc only because one simple glare Tsuna send to them. Tsunayoshi would run to them and quickly welcome them home before started examining them to saw if they had any injuries after they came back from mission.

Although their relationship was frowned upon at first… but they did not care.

The thing they lost was already hold securely in their hands.

The boy who look so fragile back then already grow to be a more stronger man, although his kindness and gentleness was still there.

But, at least, he had them now. They would protect him. They would not let anyone hurt him only because he was too gentle.

Because for them, Sawada Tsunayoshi was still like a Sakura's flower…

"Forever."

**Oo~~END~~oO**

**Author Note: **Good morning, afternoon, evening! :D I am come with the installment of One-shots project from the character songs! The reason? Because I somehow saw (or heard) most of the song as the love song for Tsuna, thus the title "Ai no Uta no Korekushon" or "The Collection of Love Song". Of course, I am not the first who come up with this idea, especially with Sakura Addiction, because at least—including the ever amazing Emotive Gothica (I hope I got her pen-name right), at least I saw three stories featured this song. But I hope it is still original enough.

I hope I can get a feedback and constructive critique and comment about this story because… well, I am still an amateur in this fandom. The story maybe will—or already was?—make your eyebrow rose and wondering "the hell with all those plot holes and switching POV?"

Again, I am sorry about that… but somehow my writing style really like tormenting the reader (and myself).

If some interested about this oneshot, I will write more, if not (aka; no feedback), I will delete this story, because this is just a warm up story to get myself ready for my other story. ^_^

If by any chance you want me to continue, you can pick up one of this songs below to be the next chapter. Pairing, of course, still ?x27 or 27x? depends on the song.

One Night Star (Hibari and Mukuro), Akashi (Hibari), Kufufu no Fu; Boku to Keiyaku (Mukuro), Vongola Familia; Yakusoku no Basho e (Various), or Be More (Dino)

**Mukuro's comment: Oya? I have permission to send this particular author to hells, right? RIGHT? This story isn't good at all! And I have to share Tsunayoshi-kun with **_**him**_**!**

**Hibari: … Why I am starring in this no-good story? I will bite the author to death!**


	2. Kufufu no Fu Boku to Keiyaku

**Rated: **T for Mukuro

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt-Comfort

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro

**Character Song/Pairing: **Kufufu no fu; Boku to Keiyaku (Contract with Me)/6927

**Summary: **Time passed quickly. Without realizing it, he already obsessed with Sawada Tsunayoshi. He doesn't understand his own feeling… Mukuro can't bear to see that person hurting… so, he only did the only thing he can do. "Make contract with me."

**Warning: grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **I do hope to be the editor for KHR so I can put more yaoi on it… err, I mean I am not owning.

**Author's comment: **Funny music and tone? Yes. Crazy as hell lyric? It is Mukuro, so-yes. But, is it hold deeper hidden—Tsuna's related—_sad _meaning on it? Certainly. Or it is just me.

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Second Song: Kufufu no fu; Boku to Keiyaku**_

_**The unspoken, twisted, and forbidden feeling and want he can't explain…**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne,_

_Kimi wa sono amasayue, boku ni nottorareru._

_I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand,_

_You're so naïve that I can capture you._

_O*_6927_*O_

Mukuro sweep his gaze briefly around the messy room before that electric crimson and azure eyes settling on the huge lump in the bed. Chuckling softly to himself, the phthalo-blue haired teenager made his way to the bed, avoiding the scattered things in the room. "What a mess… Vongola…" mutter Mukuro.

The huge lump in the bed is twitching slightly as if offended by Mukuro's comment. Chuckling again, Mukuro finally stand beside the bed and peering at the body under the blanket that make the lump.

Face flushed in fever and breathing hitching every now and then, Sawada Tsunayoshi is sleeping peacefully, not aware of the presence he usually can detect.

Mukuro eyebrow furrowed in thought although his lip still in it is usual sly smirk. "Oya," whisper the phthalo-blue haired teenager softly, hand touching the young boss forehead. "…"

As if time stopping, or just move very slowly—Mukuro can't help but to stop in his action and gazing at the sleeping face of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mukuro is suddenly very aware of their close proximity. The mismatched-eyes teen slowly move his hand and stroke the sienna hair Tsunayoshi have in shooting manner every time the younger teenager look like he isn't uncomfortable.

He is too absorbed in what he is doing until he didn't realizing the dangerous aura coming nearer to the room he currently in until it is too late.

"Let go of Dame-Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro slowly looking back to where—indeed—the Arcobaleno of the Sun standing with his green gun pointing at him threateningly. "Kufufu, why the hostile gesture, Arcobaleno Reborn?" whisper Mukuro, as if afraid to wake the sleeping boy in the bed.

"You are not welcomed here," Reborn says coldly, although he gives no move to forcefully kick Mukuro out.

"Oya? Really?" Mukuro says with sly smirk in his handsome face and mirth dancing in his electric-crimson and azure eyes. "But Nana-san let me in, kufufufu~"

"Mamman is too gullible just like Tsuna," Reborn reply with his own sly smirk in that chubby face. "Now, the question is… what are you doing here, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro look surprised for a second before he masking it with his usual sly expression. "Why you ask? Of course to take over Sawada Tsunayoshi's body in his weaken state," Mukuro says, his mismatched eyes shining with hidden amusement that further hide his real feeling. "I don't believe that he let his guard down this much. Kufufu, I can touch him~ how naïve this boy is."

"Hoo? Really now?" challenge Reborn. "Then, why you didn't do it as soon as you have the change? I know you have a lot of time before I came."

Mukuro smirk flatter for a bit before it come back full force. "Kufufu, I just think it is not fun at all," whisper Mukuro. "Well then, I shall take my leave for my presence is no longer wanted."

"You are never wanted to begin with," Reborn word never reach Mukuro because the young man already gone and replaced by Chrome. "Hello, Chrome."

"Huh? Oh… I am sorry for intruding," says Chrome timidly, huge contrast with her male counterpart. "How is Bossu?"

"Look for yourself," Reborn says, walking to the much safer girl. "He is just over there."

Chrome then make 180º turn and smiling softly when her single eye set on Tsunayoshi.

"Bossu," Chrome whispering in her soft voice, hand shyly make it is way to Tsunayoshi's forehead. "Thank God you are better than yesterday."

Meanwhile, Reborn is smirking at the display in front of him. He does feel a sense of déjà-vu because not even fifteen minutes ago, Rokudo Mukuro did the same to his pupil.

"He didn't admit that he is worried. Tch, that damn illusionist," mutter Reborn.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Goran boku no ODDO EYE, obieta kao utsusuyo,_

_Aete ureshii desu yo, nante beta sugi desu._

_Look at my odd eye, projecting a frightened face,_

_I'm happy to meet you, somehow it is too cliché._

_O*_6927_*O_

It is just an accident. Sort off.

Not really.

But Mukuro was and still is, refusing to believe that something like destiny and fate exist. If Destiny or Fate exists, Mukuro will kill it in every sense of word because… fuck the Destiny and Fate for make his life so fucked up.

So, it is not Destiny or Fate. And it is just accident, yeah. Maybe it is that Arcobaleno doing, although Mukuro don't know why that little annoying baby will do it. But, everything but Fate and Destiny will do.

The surprising meeting with Sawada Tsunayoshi in the Namimori Shopping District without any of their follower around is _definitely _not some of fate those naïve human being like to talking about.

So, like anyone in his caliber—or only Mukuro alone—will do if they are in his heels; Mukuro deciding that tease the Vongola Decimo is in order.

"Kufufufu, who it is if not the Vongola Decimo himself," says Mukuro with one of his sly smirk in his face, walking to the stunned Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Come to give your body to me?"

As if what Mukuro said was the magic word to switch Tsunayoshi on, the boy suddenly snapped from his stupor and looking at Mukuro with his wide honey-brown eyes, although he purposely avoiding Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes.

"N-no," Tsunayoshi says. "I… was asked by m-my mom to buy something for dinner…"

"Oya oya, how disappointing," Mukuro says, faking his expression into a mocking sad face.

Tsunayoshi' eyes—if possible—become even wider and Mukuro can sense the annoyed feeling the sienna haired boy feel. He is start wondering why the teenager suddenly feels annoyed.

"S-stop that," Tsunayoshi says again, determined in his eyes although he is still stuttering. "Both of us know you didn't mean it anymore… you didn't want to take my body anymore. A-aren't you tired always wearing that mask of villain, Mukuro? You are already become one of the better man."

If he is a lesser man, Mukuro will gaping or jaw-dropping at the usually cowardice boy in front of him who suddenly—borrowing that birdie's choice of words—grow a pair of fangs. But, because he is not, the only sign to show his surprise is the widen of his heterochromatic eyes.

Mukuro want to ask how the little naïve Vongola who rarely see him can read him unlike anyone else. But, he is discarding the idea. He remember that Sawada Tsunayoshi posses the ability called Hyper-Intuition, the same ability that make the boy can always sense him when he is near and read every lies throw at him. It is no surprise if he can look passing Mukuro façade. Especially, because Sawada Tsunayoshi is the only one beside Chrome who holding—albeit unwanted—link with Mukuro.

"Oya," Mukuro murmuring at the boy in front of him who quickly averted his gaze to the floor. "At least, look at me in the eyes when you decided to said something like that, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shakes his head, trembling when Mukuro getting nearer to him. "Hey," Mukuro whispering, his finger tilt Tsuna's chin. "Are you scared at me… all of me… of just afraid to look at my eyes?"

The Vongola Decimo still refused to look at Mukuro, instead, he look at the side—wondering why the other passerby just ignoring them. "O-of course it is you in general, Mukuro," whisper Tsuna back. "Although I said everything like that just now… I am afraid… because you did tried to kill my friends and I before. It wasn't easy to forget."

Mukuro blinking before his smirk widen, although if Tsunayoshi look closely now, he can see that the smirk is softer. "Hoo? Then, look my eyes, Tsunayoshi-kun~" says Mukuro teasingly.

"No," Tsuna shakes his head, denying quickly. "It makes me feel weird."

Mukuro don't know why, but he suddenly feels something warm in his chest. Chuckling, Mukuro forced Tsunayoshi to look at him in the eyes. Electric-crimson and azure eyes clashing with honey-brown. The mismatched eyes dancing with amusement when it projecting the frightened face of the owner's prey.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suddenly broke free with surprising strength from Mukuro hold and run away. Mukuro chuckling at the retreating boy who now supporting a very red hue in his face, almost rivaling Mukuro own electric-crimson eyes.

"_I think Bossu embarrassed, Mukuro-sama." _Chrome suddenly exclaiming from Mukuro's head. _"You tease him too much."_

"Kufufufu," Mukuro says lowly enough so only he—and Chrome in his head—can heard what he say. "I somehow feel like I just being thrown to a cliché romantic movie."

"_But, Mukuro-sama… you feel happy. Really happy now…"_

"Am I my dear Chrome…? Am I?"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Saa, boku to keiyaku shimasenka?_

_Kioku, nakusu sono mae ni._

_So, will you make a contract with me?_

_Before you lose your memory._

_O*_6927_*O_

For Mukuro, what makes the life itself is memory.

Without memory, life is nothing.

Empty.

Losing the memory itself just like losing life.

Mukuro know, because Mukuro already death six time. Six different times in the different hells. Those memories make Mukuro understand…

How can you life without memory? For people with amnesia, lives feel so strange… so…. Unwanted…

Even the memory was a bad memory, just like Mukuro's own past… but that memory what make Mukuro the way Mukuro now.

Death mean losing the memory they make when they alive… memory… for Mukuro is very important, because memory for him is life. Because with memory, people can life.

But now, his Tsunayoshi is in the verge of losing the memory… in the verge of death. That white-haired, marshmallow obsessed, Millefiore's boss almost catches him.

He quickly rushed to infirmary where the 23 years old Vongola boss now resting.

Most of the other Guardians now scattered in the world—Asian, Africa, Europe, America, and Australia-each under command to safe themselves from the "Vongola Hunt" Byakuran do. In the Vongola HQ in Japan now only the boss himself, his right-hand man and Chrome are present.

Mukuro himself usually wandering aimlessly, spying the Millefiore. But, Mukuro and Chrome are in a packet. Or at least, Mukuro is one packet with Chrome although Chrome is not always in a packet with Mukuro.

Now, Mukuro cursing under his breath. That Sawada Tsunayoshi… how dare he…

"Hello, Mukuro," the soft voice greeted Mukuro when the phthalo-blue haired man stepping in the infirmary. "It is been a while."

Mukuro look up at the young man who sits in the bed as if it is everyday activity. And, Mukuro know, it is.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro almost growled. "How reckless. What kind of boss you are… make my dear Chrome worried like this."

Tsunayoshi blinked at his Mist Guardian before smile blossomed in his face. "Mukuro and Chrome… thank you for worried about me, but I am fine," he says softly, eyes full of kindness. "Don't worry, everything going to be okay."

Mukuro face suddenly colored with the faintest hue of red. "… Oya," Mukuro says, walking closer to Tsunayoshi. "Don't be cocky. You are almost death this time."

Tsunayoshi have the tendency to grinning sheepishly, scratch the back of his head—the annoying habit he got from his Rain-Guardian. "Well, if Reborn still alive, he will kill me for sure because of this. We don't need the Millefiore to do that, Reborn is the one who going to kill me if he ever catch me like this, right?" Tsunayoshi says with fondness and sadness clear in his voice.

Mukuro look at Tsunayoshi for awhile before sighing and come closer to the Vongola boss, patting the sienna hair. "… Tsunayoshi-kun… don't you ever lost your memory too…"

"Eh?"

Mukuro look blankly at Tsunayoshi before smirking. "Well, will you make a contract with me now? Before you death in that Millefiore Boss's hands," says Mukuro playfully, which earned him a playful slap from Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro keep smirking, although in inside, he feels like his heart been twisted.

_Tsunayoshi…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no KARUNEBARE,_

_Jyunsui de utsukushii sekai no nareba,_

_Ayatsureta kiwa wa boku to eien no SANBA._

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Let's dance in the mist's carnival,_

_In a pure and beautiful world,_

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me._

_O*_6927_*O_

Mukuro _**was**_ happily, or as happy as he can get, walking aimlessly in the realm of dream. Terrorizing people sweet dream and turn them into nightmare is his favorite past time in the night. After all, he spend all of his time in that water-tank, and even he can get really bored after sometime chained there.

Yes, Mukuro is bored. Really bored.

But that didn't mean he ask to be pulled from his favorite pass-time activity to the strange whole new dream that only contain a vast sky and thick mist. How can he see the sky when the mist is too thick is something Mukuro don't understand.

"Oya?" Mukuro blinking slowly. "This is rather ironic."

"Isn't it?"

The soft voice make Mukuro turn to the source just to see the Vongola Decimo standing not too far from Mukuro. "What are you doing here?" ask Tsuna softly. "Are you pulled here too?"

"Oya oya? You too?" Mukuro asking back. "For a second I think it is your dream."

"No, Mukuro," Tsuna shakes his head. "I dream about something silly… me being a monster tamer and elder Reborn forced me to taming the vampire named Hibarin… I think I almost got blown up before pulled here—hey! Don't laugh!"

Mukuro is indeed laughing, he clutching his stomach and shaking violently. "Kuhahahahaha, Tsunayoshi-kun, what kind of dream is that?" Mukuro says between laugh, wiping the tears that leaked out from his eyes. "That funny. I wonder if I can see your dream by myself… I will visit your dream every night now, kuhaha."

"Ugh, don't!" Tsuna pouting. "That embarrassing. Even in my dream I got tortured by Reborn and Hibari-san…"

Mukuro smiling at Tsunayoshi before continue his laugh, still finding Tsunayoshi's dream really funny.

Tsuna still pouting, but slowly, it turning to soft smile when he see Mukuro still laughing. "It is the first time I ever see you laughing like this, Mukuro… it is kind of good," Tsunayoshi suddenly says, make Mukuro stopping his laugh.

"Oya? You are right…" Mukuro says, tilt his head. "I don't remember the last time I laugh like that."

"Well, isn't that good?" Tsuna beaming at him. "Mukuro look more handsome like this—EP! What was I said? Forget it! Forget it!"

But, he is too late. Mukuro already heard what he said and he will not forget it. "Oya, so Tsunayoshi-kun think I am handsome, kufufu," Mukuro saying with sly smirk in his face. "Did that mean Tsunayoshi have feeling for me?"

"W-well," Tsuna says, face flushing. "Only blind people can't tell you are handsome. Blind people, Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, and Reborn, that it."

Mukuro smirk getting wider when he noticing that Tsunayoshi didn't denied his teasing. Maybe… ah, no. He can't get his hope too high.

The fall will be really hurt if he did.

"Well, then," Mukuro says with mirth dancing in his mismatched eyes. "Tsunayoshi-kun, let's dance~"

"UKH! What are you saying!" Tsunayoshi screaming, face getting redder and redder.

Mukuro blinked at the little Vongola. Tsunayoshi is biting his lips, eyes wide and face rivaling the ripe tomatoes. The young Vongola then make a 180º turn and run away from wherever they actually are.

Mukuro smirking when he see that little back swallowed by the mist, sound of soft laugh come from the tall teenager. "Well, then… if you declined now… I still have time to manipulate you to a dance with me… kufufufu~"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Rakunishite agemasu yo, kimi ga negai kou nara,_

_Isshun de ii desuka?_

_I will comfort you if you wish for it,_

_Is it okay for a moment?_

_O*_6927_*O_

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsunayoshi suddenly hear Mukuro's voice from outside the darkness.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, wake up."

Easy for him to said, Tsuna scoffed. Mukuro didn't know that Tsuna himself already tried to open his eyes. But the dark just feel so comforting.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Mukuro voice suddenly sounds impatient now. Tsuna can feel someone shaking him, but he is alone in this darkness, right?

Right?

But… where is that light come from?

Ukh, damn Mukuro. Tsuna don't want to wake up, but if Mukuro continue to shake him like this, he has no choice but to open his eyes.

"Ah, finally."

Tsuna suddenly blinking, looking straight at the mismatched eyes Mukuro owned. The owner himself is hovering on him, slight smirk in his handsome face. "And when I am going to give a kiss so you will wake up~"

Without thinking, Tsunayoshi punch Mukuro straight in the face—although the power on it isn't strong at all, considering his body still hurt like hell and exhausted from fighting, and losing terribly to his dad.

"O wow ow!" Tsunayoshi says, moaning while slowly sitting up, ignoring Mukuro who got throw back and clutching his face. "It hurt! Dad wasn't gone easy on me at all… AH! The watch!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro says with frown in his face.

"Ah, yay! It is not broken!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, stop that," Mukuro snapping. "You are not Yamamoto Takeshi. Stop that forced mask… and you were the one who told me to stop wearing my mask."

Tsunayoshi eyes suddenly widening and he look back at Mukuro, eyes widen and full of unshed tears. "Tsunayoshi-kun," whisper Mukuro. "Talk… I will try to help. If you let me…"

The young boss then run straight to Mukuro's hand, burying his face to Mukuro's chest while sobbing. "My father… my father… my own father hurt me… I am his son, damn it! Why… that stupid father of mine…"

Hesitantly, Mukuro wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Tsunayoshi-kun," whispering the phthalo-blue haired boy. "Even if it is just for awhile… it is okay…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Oya oya?_

_Towa ni desu ka?_

_Oya oya?_

_For eternity?_

_O*_6927_*O_

When Tsunayoshi sobs grow softer and softer until Mukuro sure that the sienna haired boy already stop crying, he is going to let him go.

But, when he loosening his arms around Tsunayoshi, the boy in his embrace just hugs him tighter and shakes his head. "Wait," whisper Tsunayoshi. "Wait for a bit more… Mukuro…"

Mukuro eyes widening before he let out a soft smile and hugs Tsunayoshi again. "Of course," Mukuro whispering on Tsuna's ears. "I won't mind even if it is for eternity…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai,_

_Boku ga warui mitai desu._

_I don't understand why you cry,_

_It seems like it's my fault._

_O*_6927_*O_

_Where is Tsunayoshi now?_

That was what Mukuro wondering when he walking around the Vongola HQ. It is been five years since Tsunayoshi finally take over the Vongola. Although still in the young age of 22, Tsunayoshi is one of the stronger and wiser boss in the Mafia's world. But now, the said stronger and wiser boss is disappearing from the face of earth.

Or at least, that is what Mukuro think when he can't find his lover in the torture room named office he usually is. Cursing softly, Mukuro opening Tsunayoshi's room only to see it is empty. The owner nowhere to be seeing.

It is not that Mukuro angry at Tsunayoshi. He just want to reporting to his boss and lover about how his mission going and sleep. Or cuddling with Tsunayoshi after or if he ever finished his endless paperwork.

But if Tsunayoshi is nowhere to be seen, Mukuro's plan isn't going to go as smoothly as he wanted. And he will be doomed if he choose to sleep before find his lover now, although his body already screaming for rest after a long tiring mission.

Tsunayoshi don't order Mukuro to go to him after Mukuro finished his mission, though—nor that Tsunayoshi know Mukuro come back tonight. He can be in Japan as far as Mukuro know. Mukuro does admitting that it is his own fault for not reporting beforehand that he was back tonight.

Actually, because the mission was too dangerous, Mukuro didn't had time to contact Tsunayoshi in the long period he is away.

Sulking inwardly when he can't find his lover anywhere, Mukuro then deciding to call it enough for the day and back to looking at his still-smaller lover tomorrow.

But, when he come back to his room, he don't think that he will find the young man he was looking here.

Mukuro looking at Tsunayoshi who sit in his bed from the small crack of the door. Tsunayoshi doesn't look like he noticed him, for the sienna haired young man keep his gaze down the photo album in his hand.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna whispering softly. "Are you okay? When you are going to come home? Why you didn't contact me at all?"

Mukuro, who stunned by Tsunayoshi's word, only can looking when tears suddenly running down on Tsunayoshi's cheeks. "Please come back safely… please come back soon… Mukuro…"

Tsunayoshi is crying…

Tsunayoshi is crying and Mukuro only can watch.

He never likes to see Tsunayoshi crying.

But now Tsuna is crying… is it because of him?

Mukuro didn't understand…

Slowly, Mukuro retreating and let Tsunayoshi alone in his room. He will come back tomorrow for Tsunayoshi. Now, he will let the sienna haired young man cry.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Kizakesete agemasu yo, kimi no unmei o,_

_SUTEPPU o fuminagara koware hajimeru._

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Come recognize it, your destiny,_

_Once you misstep, it starts breaking._

_O*_6927_*O_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, why you let them go?" ask Mukuro, glaring at the retreating back of the assassin from their rival Family. "They can tried to kill you again."

"Well," Tsunayoshi says with a smile. "You and the other will always be here to protect me if that happen."

Mukuro switching his glare to Tsunayoshi. "Don't take it lightly, Tsunayoshi-kun. You can die _again_," Mukuro says with frown in his handsome face. "Please, Tsunayoshi-kun. We didn't life in the easy life anymore. We life in the kill or to be killed world. If you misstep, you can gone… I—we will lose you again."

"… But, Mukuro… I want to change the Vongola… I won't let the Vongola step that low like the other Mafia Family. I will change the Vongola back to it is original purpose."

"… Tsunayoshi-kun…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha._

_The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll._

_O*_6927_*O_

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro whispering and look down at Tsunayoshi.

When he finally locked eyes with Tsuna, somehow, Tsunayoshi's eyes look so sad.

"Mukuro, I know it is hard… but I will change the Vongola… Vongola will not be the mafia you hate so much," says Tsunayoshi, look determined although his eyes still look so sad. "So… I will try my best to not killing people… no matter how messed up they are…"

Tsunayoshi keep blabbering while Mukuro look softly at his lover.

As naïve as Tsunayoshi can be… Tsunayoshi is still Mukuro's most beloved person…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Desuka ne?_

_That's right, hm?_

_O*_6927_*O_

Yes, Tsunayoshi is his…

And because Tsunayoshi's heart is not made for this dark world… Mukuro will try to protect him as much as he can…

Because Tsunayoshi is important…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Saa, boku to keiyaku shimasenka?_

_Kioku, nakusu nono mae ni…_

_So, will you make a contract with me?_

_Before you lose your memory._

_O*_6927_*O_

Tsunayoshi is hurting again…

Mukuro can't protect him…

Why? Why?

If Tsunayoshi gone… it is Mukuro's fault for not able to protect him…

What was the other Guardians doing?

What was Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi doing? Aren't they the two who in Tsunayoshi's side that time?

_Damn, damn!_

Mukuro quickly burst inside the packed infirmary room. The other Guardians plus Chrome and minus the crowding-hater Hibari Kyouya are standing around the bed, where Tsunayoshi laying. The other Guardians and his dear Chrome look at him before averted their gaze back to the sleeping Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro quickly walking to Tsunayoshi's bed, shoving Gokudera Hayato—who unusually quiet when he did that—out of his way before knelling beside Tsunayoshi' head. "Tsunayoshi-kun," he murmuring softly. Mukuro's hand caressing the bandaged head gingerly, as if afraid to hurt Tsunayoshi more that he already is.

Slowly, the eyelashes of Sawada Tsunayoshi fluttering open to reveal hazy warm honey colored orbs. "Mu… kuro…?" Tsunayoshi whispering, looking around. "Everyone?"

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera saying, breathing out in relief. "Thank God… Shamal said you are going to be okay… but for a second…"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto smiling at his friend, looks very relieved. "Thank God."

"EXTREME! SAWADA YOU MAKE US SCARED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouting.

"Bossu…" Chrome says softly, smiling too.

"Tsuna-nii…" Lambo quickly wiping the tears in his eyes, happy to see his brother finally awake.

Tsunayoshi himself looking to the side to look at Mukuro who looking down, his face hidden by the shadow his bangs created. "Everyone, I am sorry to make you all worried," Tsunayoshi says softly. "… Mukuro, I am sorry I scare you like that _again_."

"Shut up!" snap Mukuro, his heterochromatic eyes blazing with anger and unshed tears. "You always _always_ make me worried like this. I always get a heart-attack every time you were reported to be hurts; and that not just once or twice. Tsunayoshi-kun, what exactly you are thinking you are doing?"

"Oi, Rokudo—"

"Gokudera-kun, don't."

"Yes, Jyuudaime."

Tsunayoshi continue gazing at Mukuro who panting because his shout with sad eyes before wrapping his better arm around Mukuro. "I am sorry… I am sorry," whisper Tsunayoshi. "I always scare you like this… I am sorry…"

"Sorry is not enough!" Mukuro growling. "Make a contract with me, Tsunayoshi-kun… make a contract with me so I can always protect you… make a contract with me so I can always come when you need my help—wherever, whenever…"

Everyone eyes in the room widen, including Tsunayoshi. But, before anyone can object to it, Tsunayoshi quickly tightens his hugs on Mukuro. "No, Mukuro," whisper Tsunayoshi. "Not like that… I know you want to be always there, beside me, if I need you… I know… but… not like that…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no KARUNEVARE,_

_Jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba,_

_Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SANBA._

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Let's dance in the mist's carnival,_

_In a pure and beautiful world,_

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me._

_O*_6927_*O_

Ball is boring.

And annoying.

Tsunayoshi always hate attending the ball. Ball meaning dance and flirting lady and nonsense talk and… basically saying, Tsunayoshi hates it.

Yes, Tsunayoshi and ball is as established as Tsunayoshi and Mukuro—although in completely different ways.

When his thought come to Mukuro, Tsunayoshi glancing at the ring in his ring finger with grin in his face. Then, he looks around to spot his fiancé only to pouting inwardly (because a mafia boss NOT pouting, they are frowning and sneering—and if Reborn ever see him pouting in public, Vongola Decimo be damned, he will die in his tutor's hands and not even Mukuro can told him otherwise), Tsunayoshi deciding to go out to look for more fresh air. The perfume and cologne filled ball room is too much for him.

When he finally able to stepping his feet outside—successfully avoiding the invitation to dance from both men and women alike, he is greeted with the mist filled night.

Smiling softly to himself, Tsunayoshi start walking to the center of the garden, only to see Mukuro standing idly near the fountain with his Mist Owl—Mukurou—perched in his shoulder.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro says softly when Tsuna stand in front of him, Mukurou flapping his wings before takeoff and fly somewhere. "Finally decided to grace me with your presence, I see?"

Tsuna just shaking his head at his sulking fiancé. It is not Tsuna's fault Mukuro decided to leave and not asking Tsuna to come with him. "Don't be childish," Tsuna says. "Look, the world look so beautiful right now."

Mukuro smirked before look up to the sky. "You are strange, most people usually scared at the misty night, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Well, since when I am 'most people'?" Tsunayoshi says, poking Mukuro's chest.

"Kufufufu, you are right—ah!" Mukuro suddenly look down back at Tsuna. "I remember back then in our younger year… we once meet like this too."

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna says, titling his head to the side. "I don't remember…"

"You are really Dame-Tsuna," tease Mukuro.

"Ugh! Enough, Mukuro! I think I already grow up from that title… well, not for Reborn, though."

"Ah, yes," Mukuro purring. "Forget that. For this once… can I take your hand for this dance, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsunayoshi blinking before let out a soft "ah".

"I remember now… that dream!" Tsuna exclaiming.

Mukuro chuckling and brush his lips lightly on Tsuna's. "Yes, that… and now… I will not let you run away…"

Smiling softly, Tsuna take Mukuro's hands on his. "Well, then… lead me, Mukuro…"

**Oo~~END~~oO**

**Author note: **Good morning, afternoon, evening! O_O I actually finished it… this lazy me did it… wow… just wow… it is longer than the first time because… I am a BIG Mukuro-chan's fan! And I actually write a plot for this chapter! And as Mukuro's fan that make me spend a lot of time listening to this song and soon and soon LOL Oh yeah, I am sorry for the grammars error for this chapter and the last chapter too ^_^ I am currently looking for a BETA.

This is slightly (a lot?) different than the last chapter because… because the tone of song just don't want to cooperated with me to write it with more serious mood! But… is it still confusing? Although the POV isn't switching as much as SAKURA ADDICTION, but the time line might be confusing… I am sorry! ;A; The time line for the first and second part was before Future Arc, the third was 1-3 years before 'future' started, fourth was before Shimon Arc, five and six were in Arcobaleno Arc, and the rests were future AU.

Um, yeah. I write it using KUFUFU NO FU not only because I am Mukuro's fan O—O but because there were three people who requesting it. :D I am sooo happy that this story got many support! ^_^

For the next one (if someone choosing) it will be either Akashi or One Night Star because those two songs requested by two reviewers… (no love for D27? Aw)

Well, please told me which one should be the third chapter because I can't decided (and it will be unfair) by myself =w=d and after that… maybe I will write the rest of the songs if this story keep get this much support!

Btw, I put the thanks for reviewer here not because I think they are un-important… but because people usually dislike it when I put it up here :D

So, _**THANKS FOR: ben4kevin**____(look! This person always reviewing my story! I am soooo happy!)__**, Vongola-timez**____(the prince requested Akashi, only… the peasant AKA me can't write it as second chapter)__**,**__** mangopudding**____(I love mango pudding #random EEEEH! I mean mangopudding requested One Night Star… again, this bad person can't write it)__**, **__**Miyonai**__ (I think Miyonai-san is like me… Mukuro-obsessed… I am sorry! I don't mean to offend! But she did requested Kufufu no fu… I can't do ReaderXCharacter though…)__**, **__**Kelsey**____(*nods nods* if people don't know the lyric translation, like me when I first listening to it, they will laughing their ass off because the bouncy music was too much to take. Even when I am writing this chapter I am laughing hysterically every time I wrote "kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu" lol I am now. Thanks for the review and vote for kufufu no fu!)__**, **__**Xiang Yun**____(I usually didn't do fluff /angsty writer/, but somewhat… KHR keep make me writing fluff… so, I am very happy someone saying that they love it~)__**,**__** Alternative Angel**__ (noted noted noted LOL I am happy that someone see exactly what I see in SAKURA ADDICTION… and she choose kufufu no fu too~ ah yay! Fellow 6927's fan!)__**, **__**yoshi-in-black**____(noted~ I will try to find a beta as soon as possible *eying Alternate Angel*)_

*getting attacked by Negative Hollow* I am sorry… I am sorry I am not fitting to be an author… I am not even fitting to be a pineapple… I will become Hibari's tonfa…

WAIT! THAT ISN'T NEGATIVE AT ALL! Become Hibari's tonfa mean I can always be with him… (my second OTP) and why I am attacked by Negative Hollow when it is not even ONE PIECE?

Uh… lastly… I hope we can meet again in the next chapter! :* (if there is a next chaper…)

**Mukuro's comment: Kufufufu~ *culprit* the author is down and I am happy~ I finally have Tsunayoshi all for myself. Ah, by the way, this story will be translated to Vietnamese by Yumiko-nightstar~ stay tuned for it~ kufufufu~**


	3. Akashi

**Rated: **T for implied violence

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya

**Character Song/Pairing: **Akashi (Proof)/1827

**Summary: **Hibari is slowly fallen in love without himself realizing it. He slowly can trust that boy. But, Hibari Kyouya need more than a little time to realizing his own feeling, for he is not the brightest crayon on the box regarding matter of heart. And Tsunayoshi is willing to wait… even if mean have to share with Namimori, history and duties of more than 500 years regarding it, and family-complex that come along with it. But the love and trust Tsunayoshi have for Hibari is going to be the proof that will make Hibari surrender and trust him more than anything.

**Warning: grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **No own. Made no profit. Lay no claim.

**Author's comment: **Why I felt like I made 18Namimori instead of 1827 half on the story? Especially the few first parts.

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Third Song: Akashi**_

_**Slowly, he is able to trust him. There is no one but him. And he swears to protect him.**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Yoru no yami ni hitori tokekomi,_

_Hanaku chiru MONOKURO no sekai somari…_

_Melt into the darkness of the night alone,_

_Dyeing the momentary scattering monochrome world…_

_Oo_1827_oO_

Hibari Kyouya, carnivore extraordinary do not flocking around like some weak herbivores. Crowding, for Hibari, is something only those herbivore-weaklings will do. So, there is no question or doubts that Hibari Kyouya is always prefer to be alone.

People… Hibari hate people in general. There is no reason for it. A carnivore does not need a reason to like or dislike the weak herbivores. That just something that went without question.

Although, if Hibari really looking back and stop to think long enough, Hibari can get one or two reasons why he hate the human beings in general.

Just like how he like to blend in the shadow of night and scoffing at the herbivores who dare to crowds in his precious town. Those unimportant faces that dare to taint his eyes and town with undisciplined behavior… Hibari really hate them.

Hibari view of world? It, certainly, is monochrome.

Because, although he is look like such complicated human being, Hibari actually is a simple person. For him, world is black and white. Or more specifically, that will be Hibari himself and the rest of the world. Or as Hibari will like to put it; "Carnivore versus Herbivore".

For Hibari, people always divided to two categories; strong and weak. Carnivore and herbivore. There is nothing in between. People have to be a carnivore or herbivore, the possibility of something between that is something unacceptable. Something impossible.

That, until Hibari know the herbivore who goes with the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari like to fight. Hibari like the feeling of superiority. He like defeating strong opponent to be stronger and stronger. He like fighting for many reasons.

He likes that he can protecting Namimori when he is on it too.

And, lately, Namimori become very exciting, even if Hibari getting really angry with the property abuse that increasing because the new excitement that come with the form of strong opponents.

Aside from the regular tugs here and there, there is something new going on.

Yes, the appearance of the strong carnivore-wannabes (because, for Hibari Kyouya, only himself have the right to be called a carnivore) that the Sawada Tsunayoshi—bellow than ordinary student and citizen of Namimori—like to attract, is something Hibari really enjoy. From the sly infant who always can buys his way out from fighting Hibari although he is far stronger than anyone Hibari ever meet, annoying pineapple herbivore called Rokudo Mukuro. to the Monkey King of the Mountain of Monkey, Xanxus.

Hibari don't know why those carnivores flocking themselves around a mere herbivore like Sawada Tsunayoshi. Maybe Sawada Tsunayoshi—who is an herbivore through and through—is a delicious prey for them? Hn, why those carnivore like to went to an easy target? How boring.

No, Hibari know the truth—although he tried very _very_ hard to buried it in the deep of his mind. There is a reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi attracting many attention of those carnivore-wannabes. There is a hidden power in there… a power that can make Sawada Tsunayoshi beat Rokudo Mukuro who he couldn't beat. Powers that make Reborn have the interest to train him to be stronger. The power to beat Xanxus.

But, Sawada Tsunayoshi is still a pathetic, wimpy herbivore.

Hibari doesn't understand how Sawada Tsunayoshi can be the only exception of his rule. How Sawada Tsunayoshi easily put himself in a place between carnivore and herbivore. How Hibari can't labeling the kid.

How Sawada Tsunayoshi become simply Sawada Tsunayoshi—not herbivore, not carnivore, not even omnivore.

And Hibari hate Sawada Tsunayoshi for he easily break Hibari's monochrome world and change it… slowly scattering the blunt black and whiteness Hibari always know to a whole different world full of colors.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tsukami sokoneta hoshi no kakera,_

_Bokura hiroiatsumete ikeruto shinji._

_The gripped and hurt fragments of stars,_

_We gather and arranger trust._

_O*_1827_*O_

Sawada Tsunayoshi is an enigma.

Hibari Kyouya know at least that much.

One time, the boy is as timid as a wounded rabbit. The next, he will stand using his own two feet and grow a pair of fangs only to depend his group of herbivores.

Hibari can't understand Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari don't know how he can be like… like _that_. How Sawada Tsunayoshi easily turn his life up and down.

Hibari don't want to acknowledge Sawada Tsunayoshi—no longer an herbivore without name in Hibari's mind. Hibari want to show that certain herbivore who is the stronger. Who is the boss.

Hibari Kyouya is not going to be tied by those so called Vongola Famiglia just like that.

That why Hibari is here, fighting with a surprised Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

A blow to the herbivore's torso.

"Wait a sec—Guh!"

A kick delivered and connected to the herbivore's jaw.

"STOP!" Sawada Tsunayoshi finally screamed, his gloved hands holding Hibari's tonfa away from his chest, where it going to go next before stopped. "Hibari-san… why are you suddenly doing this? What is the reason, Hibari-san?"

Hibari have no obligation to answer that question. Hibari is a carnivore, after all. Carnivore doesn't need reason to attacking an herbivore.

But, like usual, the enigma who is Sawada Tsunayoshi always able to become the only exception for Hibari's rules. Those half-lidded orange eyes looking pleadingly at Hibari. Hibari can see the confusion and hurt from the usually warm honey-brown eyes.

Snarling and jumping away from Sawada Tsunayoshi after get his tonfa free from the sienna haired male's grip, Hibari Kyouya straightening his posture before looking right at the confused amber eyes. "I don't understand you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," says Hibari honestly. "I didn't understand you at all. I don't know what to classification you. I don't know how you can be so weak yet so strong in the same time."

"Hibari-san?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi's face is full of un-bashful surprise. The flame in his forehead flickering wildly for a second before disappearing completely, leaving the calm mask of Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared and replaced by a confused, scared looking herbivore. For Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is the first time he ever heard the Hibari Kyouya saying something more than a sentence in one time.

"You are strange," Hibari continued firmly, eyes gazing directly to the wide honey-brown eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "You were just an everyday, unimportant herbivore. But, suddenly you change to be something more. Something that is not a herbivore nor carnivore. You can be stronger than me, which was something I saw after you defeated Rokudo Mukuro. But, you are still weaker. Far weaker than I am. Then, you were proclaimed to be the Vongola Decimo, your father want me to be your Cloud Guardian… do you want to tie me, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I won't acknowledge you just yet. Show me, Sawada Tsunayoshi—do you able to tie me down?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi look troubled for some second before he open his mouth to say something. But, before anything come out, he shook his head lightly, as if decided that whatever he is going to say won't be taken right or something Hibari can understand just like that. Then, with more determined aura, Sawada Tsunayoshi pop one of his HDWM's pill to his mouth and facing Hibari again. "Then, Hibari-san," Sawada Tsunayoshi says lowly. "Fight me."

Hibari smirking when he—finally—heard something that suited his taste. And if Sawada Tsunayoshi noticed that the smirk in Hibari's face is way more predatory and full of killing intents than the smirk he usually wear, the young Vongola Decimo never show it up.

Blows, kicks, and hits are exchanged. Hibari Kyouya never feels so alive before.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is indeed strong. The facts that he beat down Rokudo Mukuro and Xanxus were not only some strange luck from this herbivore's—no, carnivore… no, something really and entirely new—part.

Suddenly, Hibari see an empty gap on Sawada Tsunayoshi's guarded self. He can see Sawada Tsunayoshi following his leg—that going to hit him in the waist—with careful eyes. Then, when the leg made contact, Hibari's eyes widened when he saw that Sawada Tsunayoshi smiling softly at him before the smile wiped by a grimace and Sawada Tsunayoshi flying away, back collided with the nearest wall.

Hibari stood still, stunned about what just happened. _What just going on_? He think.

But, before he can raging at the younger boy, a soft voice break Hibari's from his thought. "Hibari-san," Tsunayoshi says slowly. "Please don't get angry at me. I… accepted the blow because I know I will lost sooner or later. I just… Hibari-san, I don't want to tie Hibari-san. None of us want to tie you down."

Sawada Tsunayoshi can see that Hibari didn't believe what he said by the way those eyes hardening to be the most dangerous glare the younger man ever seen.

"Hibari-san… I… Hibari-san, I don't mind if you don't believe me now," Tsunayoshi say again. "I… just… I just want to… I only need your trust, Hibari-san. No more, no less."

"… What?"

And Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled.

Although the smile looks like half a grimace and he is bloodied, beaten blue and black, and dirty…

But Hibari never see a smile more radiance than Sawada Tsunayoshi's smile.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

Hibari shakes his head. No. Trusting is something Hibari rarely do. And he will not trust Sawada Tsunayoshi just yet.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Dare ga kitemo, koko kara saki wa dare hitori, toosanai._

_No matter who comes, from this point on, there is no one that can pass through._

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari Kyouya love Namimori.

He loves Namimori more than anything. More than anyone else does.

Namimori is a symbol. Symbol of power, symbol of superiority. His family's symbol.

From generation to generation since Ryūkū Kingdom was on their full glory, the Hibari Family always becomes the protector of Namimori. Namimori-Chū itself was a part of Hibari Family's most important fort. But, when World War II happened, the glorious fort destroyed in one of the air attack by America. And after that, by Hibari Kyouya's grandparents, the land was given to the governor so they can build a school there.

To put it simple, Hibari Kyouya will not take lightly to people who dare to mess with and in his property. Yes, even after almost one hundred years Namimori not exactly Hibari Family's to claim, but they—actually—are the shadow governor of Namimori.

So, with the excitement of strong opponents come to Namimori, Hibari got another dilemma.

They… damn it! They always like fighting in Nami-Chū's ground. Hibari's beloved Nami-Chū! It is become an understatement that Hibari Kyouya is beyond livid when some mafia tugs tried to trespassing Namimori-Chū. _Again._

"Hey, you," Hibari growling when he walking to the mafia's members whose trying to climbs the school's gate. "Climbing school's property—more specifically gates, walls and windows, breaking school's property, crowding… and stranger trespassing after, before, or when the school's hours without permission from Disciplinary Committee are again the rules. For breaking those rules, I will bite you all to death."

"HAHAHAHA! What is it? Just a brat! Move, brat, and we may spare you."

"… Hō?" Hibari breathing out, face shadowed with his bangs and hand reaching for his tonfa. "A little cocky, aren't you? Well, then. Let me show you… no one mess with Namimori… and none of you can move from this point forward. You can run now, but I will chase you. _Kamikorosu._"

And those poor souls of Vongola's rival's Family never see the death that right in front of their noses.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Hakanaku mai tobu you ni,_

_Ao ki izanau sora e._

_Like the momentary flight,_

_To the blue and inviting sky._

_O*_827_*O_

Hibari always love height. High places like on top of the highest tree or school's rooftop are his favorite place.

Maybe that because how his name mean—skylark. As far as Hibari know, another family members of his like high places too.

Hibari also like quiet places.

Quiet and high places away from the herbivores are always been his first choice.

Hibari like jumping as high as he can. Hibari like flying, be it using plane, helicopter, or anything else. Hibari like climbing. Hibari like birds… everything that can take him closer or to the sky. Everything that have connection with the sky.

Hibari love the sky.

Even far back before he meet and know the strange classification of Vongola, Hibari always have strange fascination with the sky.

Maybe… just maybe, the power that still unknown inside him in his childhood time already had drawn him to the sky.

The blue sky… the kind sky that always there every times. The sky that will never leave.

As a child… until now, one of Hibari's dream was and still is, to be able to fly using his own wings in that warm and inviting sky. To be able to reach that sky… to become a bird his name originally came from.

But, even as a mere toddler, Hibari knew that it was impossible.

His grandfather once told him, that fighting is the nearest sensation to flying.

And his grandfather is right.

The adrenalin than flow in his vein… the excitement… the stronger the opponent, the more it makes him more alive…

Everything is like taking a momentary flight.

That was the other reason why Hibari like fighting very much.

His father once said—something that their great (Hibari didn't care to count) grandmother once said to her son, their great (again, Hibari didn't care to count) grandfather—that fall in love with someone just like it. Falling. But, to be able to meet someone you can trust your back and able to protect them and protected back if needed… that another close sensation to flying.

His mother was disagrees with his father, saying something that fall in love is the greatest experience whatsoever. But, when Hibari looking at the people around them get divorced after countless of fall in love—including his mother's sister and her husband—Hibari know that his father (and great-grandmother, God bless her wise soul) is right. And his mother sulkily agreed too.

And after Sawada Tsunayoshi asking him to be able to place his trust on the younger male… Hibari start wondering if the strange excitement every times he sees the Vongola Decimo to be is something to do with that.

Hibari always have strange and strong connection to the sky after all.

Maybe that was the reason why he always catches his eyes wandering around to look at Sawada Tsunayoshi without his own permission for time and time.

Honest Hibari Kyouya may be, but it is no secret that he is as good as rock on understand feelings, even his owns.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tatoe donna iro somatte mo,_

_Mamorinuiteku._

_No matter what color it's dyed,_

_I'll protect it to the end._

_O*_1827_*O_

Before, Namimori was a village lead by Hibari Family. Before, Namimori was surrounded by forest, animals, and fields. Before, some of the time, Namimori dyed with blood. And more usually, in that time, Namimori dyed with the colors of natural's lives.

Around one hundred years ago, Namimori was still a village. But, with less colors.

And 70 years to 65 years ago… Namimori once again full of blood… a lot of blood. With additional smokes, booms, planes, air attacks, gunpowder, and corpses. Namimori was dyed with red, grey, and black.

And now, Namimori was already changing. It is no longer full of fields. Row and row of bricks and buildings replaced them.

But, even so… Hibari will always protecting Namimori. No matter what. No matter the change.

That why Hibari Kyouya will not leave.

He will protect his hometown until the end, just like the past Hibari Family's members.

That why… he didn't want to accept his role as Vongola Decimo' Cloud Guardian just yet, if that mean he have to neglect Namimori.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae,_

_Nagasarenai tsuyosa o,_

_Only the whirling feelings,_

_The strength that won't be drained._

_O*_1827_*O_

There is just something about fighting for Namimori that can't be compared to meaningless street fight. There is something about fighting and not lose for his pride than just hit and hit and hit.

To protecting something important… the power that won't be drained.

The feeling that can't be explained…

But, why…? Why now fighting for Sawada Tsunayoshi—or at least fighting on his side… or more specifically fighting and winning and in the same time make profit for Sawada Tsunayoshi—can make him felt the same unexplained feeling… the feeling like he flying and can't be stopped…?

What make Sawada Tsunayoshi so special?

… Hibari really want to bite him to death.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Futatabi kurikaesareru Akashi…_

_The proof that is cycling once again…_

_O*_1827_*O_

When he was a child, he was weak.

People never believe that the weak kid was from Hibari Family. There was no proof that he was part of that family either—physically at least, for he have palest complexion than the other. For his look was nothing like his father, grandfather, or even his mother. Except, maybe, his bluish-silver eyes.

His father said that his look and eyes coming from his great grandmother's husband who originally from far away land, just like his great-grandmother's son and grandsons' faces. But, of course, there was no proof because his great-grandmother never shows up with his husband and already coming back pregnant after back from the "far-away" land. And that the western-style (because Japanese-style painting on that period of time was not helping on showing faces and the likes, Kyouya scowled) paintings of the son and grandsons were already destroyed on World War II too.

Hibari Kyouya grows up to look after Fon, his distant cousin who was, and still is a martial artist even after cursed to a form of baby. Even though they share the same face, but people never once doubt Fon as the member of Hibari Family for he is the stronger than anyone in his field. Unlike little Kyouya.

And Kyouya despite Fon for that. He will not… he will never willingly confirm his relationship with the older-but-turned-to-baby distant cousin. And Fon know that Kyouya will get angry if he ever saying that they have family relationship—or any relationship—even just for slightness.

Hibari Kyouya's father said that he will grow strong and stronger. Can't be stopped.

And now, the people that once doubt Hibari Kyouya as the member of the prodigious Hibari Family is no longer. For Hibari Kyouya crush them with his own hands to show them the proof that he is, indeed, a member of the—secretly—most cruel family of Japanese nobility's history.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Jibun no risou oimotomeru,_

_Kedakaki kokou no ukigumo no you ni._

_Pursuing my own ideals,_

_Like the sublime aloof drifting cloud._

_O*_1827_*O_

Cloud… so close yet so far from the Sky.

Cloud is always with the Sky, even in the clearest day.

The drifting cloud that is always floating freely, that can't be tied by anything.

Hibari always known that the only reason Cloud can float freely is because the Sky is there with it. Without the Sky, Cloud is nothing.

Sawada Iemitsu said that Hibari will be the perfect Cloud Guardian.

Maybe he understands now why Sawada Iemitsu chose him.

Indeed, Hibari is the perfect Cloud.

Pursuing his own ideals, unstoppable…

He didn't care about anything else but his beloved Namimori.

But… why is the Cloud now looking for the Sky more than necessary?

Sawada Tsunayoshi's laugh… Sawada Tsunayoshi's smile…

Why now everything matter and resolving around Sawada Tsunayoshi?

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kono boku ni tachimukau kakugo to chikara wa kimi ni aru no ka?_

_Do you have the resolution and strength to fight against me?_

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari Kyouya want to know one thing…

Sawada Tsunayoshi… he is indeed, strong. But… does Sawada Tsunayoshi even have any reason to fight other than his friends?

Most likely not.

If there is something Hibari Kyouya knows about Sawada Tsunayoshi… it is that he is a simple No-Good Tsuna without any ambition. People without any ambition whatsoever like Sawada Tsunayoshi… if they fight; there is only one reason why he will do that. To protecting.

Hibari secretly acknowledge Sawada Tsunayoshi for that.

But… if Sawada Tsunayoshi want Hibari to trust him, there is only one way.

Sawada Tsunayoshi have to fight Hibari. Real fight, unlike the one they did before.

Fighting, because Hibari didn't know any other form to understand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ye-Yes, Hibari-san?"

"You ask for my trust. And you want to be able to trust me," Hibari says, get his tonfa from wherever he store it. "Do you have the resolve and strength to fight me? There is no use for me to trust a weak herbivore."

"… Yes, Hibari-san."

And that genuine smile Sawada Tsunayoshi send to him is even brighter than the last smile Sawada Tsunayoshi give to him.

… Hibari feel his heart quickened that have nothing to do with fighting.

And he know there is sensation of falling and not stopping in his stomach.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Nibiiro ni somaru machi,_

_Awaku kagayaku you ni._

_The city that dyed in dark dray,_

_Like a plain radiance._

_O*_1827_*O_

Byakuran Gesso. Or Gesso Byakuran.

That name always makes Hibari want to kill someone. Most preferably the owner of that name himself.

Because Byakuran, Tsunayoshi now… his herbivore now is in danger. Actually, not only Tsunayoshi who is in danger. Hibari himself and a lot of others people do too.

But, the one who take the most damages—the most mental damages—is always Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi death is the last straw for Tsunayoshi. Everything who and which have the connection with Vongola now are in clear dangers after Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, strong swordsman that not even Squalo can beat easily regardless his old age, killed easily by the Millefiore swordsman. Along the death of Yamamoto Takeshi's father, they know the name of Byakuran's strategy to take down Vongola's members mental and physically; Vongola Hunt.

Vongola Hunt… the operation that endanger everyone who have even the slightness connection with them.

Hibari can't count anymore how many deaths from the Vongola, Foundation, CEDEF, and the other Vongola's allies. Even his Foundation that has no clear connection with Vongola taking more damages than he usually will like.

But that not important. The most important is Tsunayoshi…

Tsunayoshi is hurting… inside and out.

This silly war is taking the tool out of Tsunayoshi.

Hibari looking out from the window from his private jet. From the Sicily's sky, the town looks like an old painting of war. Grey, black, and dark red everywhere…

On top of hill, the Vongola's Mansion stood proudly. Or it used to stand proudly.

Now, Hibari can see the damages the attack from Millefiore did to it.

The Mansion which holds 400 and more years of Vongola's history now close to be ruin.

But Hibari can care less about the mansion and the town. He can care less about the nameless and faceless victims from both sides and innocents.

He only cares about the one who he certain is inside the mansion. The one who most certainly blaming himself for every death, every loss… every blood spilled.

The kind hearted Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His Tsunayoshi…

Right when his jet landing on the ground of Vongola's private landing area, Hibari quickly go out and strolling quickly to the Mansion.

Tsunayoshi need comfort… but, Hibari know there are only Gokudera Hayato and Dokuro Chrome who are in the mansion with Tsunayoshi—and both are too softhearted and weak-willed about anything regarding Tsunayoshi to comfort him—while the others are away.

Sasagawa Ryouhei—one of the person Hibari know persistent enough to cheer Tsunayoshi—last Hibari know is in Malaysia or Indonesia—Hibari didn't quite catch it—hiding, practicing, and in the same time gathering the Vongola's allies from the Southeast Asia's countries. Lambo Bovino—the other annoyingly persistent one who hold a lot of soft spot in Tsunayoshi's hearth—is in Japan, situating in Namimori with I-Pin to protect the girls and their family. Yamamoto Takeshi who actually most suited for the job is either in China, Korea, or Philippine—that guy is quite unpredictable—to cope with the loss of his father and gathering the Vongola's allies there. Rokudo Mukuro, this guy—Hibari know for sure—must be spying the Millefiore as self-appointed mission, and Hibari actually glad that the idiot is nowhere near Tsunayoshi. Along with the pineapple idiot, Poison Scorpion Bianchi and The Ranking Prince Fuuta are in the same mission, although they got the mission from the recently passed away Arcobaleno Reborn.

Arcobaleno Reborn…

The Sun Arcobaleno's death along with the Strom Arcobaleno is the two deaths that slaps Hibari harder than anything and show him how serious the situation actually is. He didn't care about their death, personally. But, Hibari know that Reborn and Fon are two of the strongest opponent he ever passing. For them to death like that…

Reborn's death was a big lost for Tsunayoshi too.

And only Hibari is able to drag the mourning boss out from his shell. That the reason he quickly fled to Sicily after he got the call from the Strom Guardian.

Quickening his pace, Hibari quickly reach the door to Sawada Tsunayoshi's room.

Without knocking or give any other form to warn Tsunayoshi about his presence, Hibari opened the door and quickly enveloping the lone figure standing behind the door in hug that quickly returned.

"…Kyouya-san…"

"Tsunayoshi."

And Hibari can feel the wetness in his right shoulder, where Tsunayoshi buried his face.

Hibari only can tighten his hold on the younger male's body.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tatoe donna miraizou demo,_

_Shinjiru tsuyosa..._

_No matter what kind of vision of the future shows,_

_The strength I believe…_

_O*_1827_*O_

Tsunayoshi is actually Hibari's strength.

Tsunayoshi is one of the few reasons to make Hibari keep walking. That why, Hibari agree to help Tsunayoshi in his foolish and stupid plan.

Hibari believe the Sky will return. Hibari believe Tsunayoshi will be able to make everything alright again.

Irie Shouichi already told them that this is their only chance. That the other future dimensions were destroyed already. That this is going to be the only way to make everything right again.

Although that mean they have to endanger Ten Years Before Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of the young Guardians—except for Mukuro who is in prison.

Although that mean Tsunayoshi have to "die".

Hibari… he actually don't like the plan. Dislike it… hate it.

But, this is the only way to keep Tsunayoshi from actually die.

"Kyouya-san," Tsunayoshi says softly when Irie already leave. "… It is the only way, right?"

"… I don't like this," Hibari reach out his hand that Tsunayoshi quickly accepted. "But… he is right. This is the only way."

"Then… can you promise me?"

"What?"

"Train my Past-self," Tsunayoshi says softly, pressing his cold lips to Hibari's hand. "Can you?"

"… Tsunayoshi, I have no choice about that. You will get killed if I don't train you," Hibari says, eyes never leaving Tsunayoshi's.

Tsunayoshi pressing Hibari's palm from the hand he hold to his cheek, smiling bitterly in the same time. "What kinds of future leave if we failed, Kyouya-san?"

"You said you believe on 'you' of that time," says Hibari, caressing Tsunayoshi's cheek. "Do you?"

"I am. It is just… I am just afraid."

"Tsunayoshi… no matter what kind vision of future we already saw… I believe… I believe on you. On us from the past."

"Kyouya-san?"

"… Tsunayoshi, I told you that because—"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Jyakusha wa tsuchi ni kaeri,_

_Tsuyoki mono ga nokotteku._

_The weak will die,_

_Only the strong people remain._

_O*_1827_*O_

"Hibari-san? Do you need to kill him?" Tsunayoshi asking softly after Hibari defeated Gamma.

"What are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari says. "Weak people deserve death. Only strong people can life."

"… Hibari-san… Did that mean I am weak?" Tsunayoshi says again, boldly grabbing Hibari's arm to prevent the much older man to leave. "… I am death… right?"

Hibari bluish-silver eyes flashed with something Tsunayoshi didn't understand before the ex-prefect pried his arm away from Tsunayoshi grasp and turning his back away.

Tsunayoshi only able to look at the retreating back of the man he always has been depending unconsciously with sinking feeling.

_Guess I am actually death, then…_

"… That… is something you need to prove by yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari voice quickly snapped Tsunayoshi's back from his depressing thought. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari stopped on his track and looking back at Tsunayoshi, a smirk in his face. "Are you death? Are you alive? What the matter if the 'present' you is… was death?" Hibari says. "You can change that. Become stronger and surpass the 'current' you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What matter is if you able to beat Gesso Byakuran and come out alive. Not the you 'now' who failed."

"Hibari-san… what do you mean?"

"The death will remain death. But if you become stronger… maybe the death will be back to the world of living."

"HIE! Hibari-san?"

Chuckling when he saw that horror-stricken face of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari continue walking again. "Are you strong enough to continue your life? Are you too weak this time around too? All is up to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi… all up to you…" whisper Hibari.

Hibari face suddenly darkened before he glances to the side, where a single portray of the blue sky Gokudera Hayato put a month ago to 'remember' Sawada Tsunayoshi—one in every turn—hanging on the wall.

"… Bring me back my Sky."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Futatabi kurikaesareru Akashi…_

_The proof that is cycling once again…_

_O*_1827_*O_

"He is gotten back before you. He should be up here."

Without further ado, after Irie told them where Tsunayoshi is, Hibari quickly walking to the forest where the coffin lay.

Although he himself not present when they lay the coffin—for he was not bothered to went to false burial—Hibari know exactly where they put the coffin. And Hibari know that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the annoying boss of his will be there.

And he is right, just like how he mostly always right if the guesses including Sawada Tsunayoshi somehow.

Protected by the shadow of trees, Sawada Tsunayoshi… his Sawada Tsunayoshi is looking down at his coffin thoughtfully with amused smile in his handsome face.

While Sawada Tsunayoshi from the past is (was?)—undeniable—cute like a small little animal, Hibari quite glad that he can have his handsome—and beautiful in the same time—older Tsunayoshi again. Because although they are both quite the same, but this Tsunayoshi… the one who been rightfully his… thrill him more.

"Kyouya-san!" Tsunayoshi is smiling happily when he finally noticed his Cloud Guardian walking to him. "I am back."

"Tsunayoshi. Welcome back," Hibari says coolly, even when Tsunayoshi's face brightens.

Hibari quickly gathering Tsunayoshi in his arms when the younger man is in his reach. Softly kissing the Vongola Decimo's lips, Hibari can't help but feel relieve wash him when he tastes the familiar and unique taste that is Tsunayoshi again after a long separation. "Hey… I am strong then?" Tsunayoshi says breathlessly after the kiss.

Hibari gazing the warm honey-brown eyes of Tsunayoshi, his eyes hold amusement and love when he saw what he looking on the Boss' eyes. That eyes, although narrowed in this ten years still held the same kindness, love, and warm from even when they first meet. "What did I said?" Hibari whisper, nuzzles the spiky sienna hair. "You are alive, right? If so… this is the proof that you are strong."

"The weak will die and only strong person remain… that quite a way to cheer and give hope to someone," Tsunayoshi says, laughing softly.

"I am not tried to cheering you," mumbles Hibari. "That the truth… the proof that this world is like that."

"Yeah… Kyouya-san… thank you…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Atsui kumo o nakereba,_

_Shiroki sekai utsurudasu._

_If the warm cloud come out,_

_Reflecting the white world._

_O*_1827_*O_

Sawada Tsunayoshi…

The usually amusing and interesting creature now… feel and look so dull.

He look so lifeless, like his every will of life already drained.

"…"

Hibari didn't know the reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi can support that kind of expression. Hibari didn't even know that he can make that kind of expression. Looking down at Sawada Tsunayoshi from the helicopter, Hibari Kyouya can't help but cursing the Shimon.

The Disciplinary Committee's chairman already knew that the Shimon is a bad news ever since he first saw their member. Suzuki Adelheid who tried to take over his place was the first trigger of his dislike of the Shimon. Kozato Enma who remind him of Sawada Tsunayoshi was the second trigger—Hibari dislike how the clumsy herbivore who even clumsier than Sawada Tsunayoshi and Dino Chiavalone together could take all of Sawada Tsunayoshi's attention. He dislikes how Mizuno Kaoru attacked one of the Namimori-Chū's students who is under his care—and the fact that the said student is Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi's best friend… made the young Decimo-to-be felt worried.

And now… they make that kind of expression appear in his face…

The face that supposedly can make a lot of expression… the face that unsuited to support that kind of blank look.

Hibari swear to bite those Shimon-herbivores to death and maybe make that expression disappeared from Sawada Tsunayoshi's face in the same time.

And then, when Hibari finally get his priority sorted, Kusakabe informed that they are already arrived.

Smirking with the possibility of finally able to fend up the frustration he feels to one of the Shimon, Hibari jumping down from the helicopter.

Now, it is time for the Cloud to come out and bring back the Sky he know… to make the world right again for Sawada Tsunayoshi, as absurd as that may sound.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tatoe donna michi dato shitemo,_

_Tsunagatte iru._

_No matter what road is there,_

_It will connect._

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari know that Tsunayoshi and him can't always walk in the same road. Hibari know that although he will always be there for Tsunayoshi and Tsunayoshi for him, he is not a kind of person who can be tied. Be it Tsunayoshi… be it the Vongola… not even Namimori and his family can really tie him down.

For his family, as long as he protect the Namimori—by it from afar or near—he is free to do anything he like. For Vongola, he is perfect like that—like the drifting Cloud. For Tsunayoshi…

Hibari didn't know. And he don't know.

When the Arcobaleno fighting each other in team and he was asked by two Arcobaleno, he decided to fight on his own. For once after a long time fighting alone. And for the first time really fight against Tsunayoshi.

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He enjoys it very much.

But in the end, because that persistent self-proclaimed tutor of his, he was in Tsunayoshi's side again. (And his stubbornness which made him destroyed his boss's watch… but that wasn't the matter. For Hibari, everything was Dino's fault.)

Because of that… he never knows how Tsunayoshi's feel when they are in separated way. When he couldn't tie the skylark down.

Because every time… Hibari will somehow found their separated road become one and connected in the most absurd way possible.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Torawanai tsuyosa ga,_

_Waga michi o kirihiraku._

_The strength that can't be captured,_

_Our road will open up._

_O*_1827_*O_

When sometime the separated roads they walked in can't be naturally connected even if one of both of them want to, or when their road blocked by the most difficult to remove problem…

They will and can always found a way to open and make their way.

Even if Tsunayoshi sometime already become too pessimist to even try, but there is always Hibari.

Hibari who can't be tied down. Hibari who can't be held. Hibari who can't be captured.

Nothing can stop Hibari Kyouya whose resolve is stronger than anyone.

He will open their road up, even he have to use the most violent way possible.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Futatabi kurikaesareru Akashi…_

_The proof that is cycling once again…_

_O*_1827_*O_

"I love you. And I trust you enough to marry you."

A simple confession… a not-really-proposal.

Hibari Kyouya is a human full of surprise—that the only thing that Tsunayoshi get to describe the young man who he love and trust with his life.

"… Come again?" Tsunayoshi says, raising his eyebrow and—in the same time—the report Hibari just give to him. "It is that bad, isn't it? Told me in advance, what you destroyed this time? Oh my God—not Pisa's Tower!"

Hibari staring blankly at his supposed to be lover who now flipping opens one of the accountant book in his table. "Kyouya-san—please don't said something like that just to get out of trouble. You don't want Mukuro to do that if he ever heard," Tsunayoshi says, not looking up from the book. "Oh, shit. We have not enough money to restore that kind of ancient building!"

"… What are you talking about?" Hibari says flatly.

"Eh? What are _you_ talking about?" Tsunayoshi asking back. "You didn't destroy Pisa's Tower? Thank God!"

"… Tsunayoshi, I don't know if I should felt insulted that you think my proposal is a way to get out from trouble… I am not Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari says, put a wooden box right in the open page of the account book Tsunayoshi just read.

Tsunayoshi staring blankly again at Hibari for a few minutes when Hibari just staring back with equal blankness in his bluish-silver eyes. Slowly, Tsunayoshi look away and open the box then stare at what stored inside.

A simple wedding ring with orange colored stone is placed carefully inside. Beautifully made and radiating power. Un-doubtfully the ring is one of Talbot finest and newest creation of the Sky's Ring.

Suddenly, Tsunayoshi's face colored with a few shade of reds before he quickly stand up and walking around the table to stand in front of Hibari before wrap his arms around Hibari's neck. "… Serious?" whisper Tsunayoshi.

"I always am."

Chuckling tiredly—and happily, Tsunayoshi lean his head on Hibari's neck, muttering softly, "You always can find a way to make the impossible become possible. To open the tightly closed road to a wide way. You always able to prove me that you are always surpass of our acceptation, Kyouya-san…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Dare ga kitemo, koko kara saki wa, dare hitori toosanai._

_No matter who comes, from this point on, there is no one that can pass through._

_O*_1827_*O_

_How dare they?_

That was what Hibari thinking when he heard that some rival family dare to attack Vongola. In Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday party—which included Xanxus' and Reborn' too, for the three thought that it would be a waste of money and time if they made separated birthday party when the dates are the matter of few days.

Good, just good.

Simply perfect.

Growled angrily, Hibari stood up and quickly walked outside before the other Guardians and allied members could even blink.

For Hibari and the rest of Guardians—included Tsunayoshi himself, this time of year was supposed to be peaceful.

And Hibari will bite the intruder to death because they dare to disturb his surprisingly nice day.

That why Hibari is in the Vongola Mansion's garden now, glaring with enough venom to kill a group of whales at the intruder. "Who are you?" one of the intruder shouting while pointed his Strom Flame's Gun at him. "Answer me!"

"… I am in bad mood," Hibari says, killing intent dripping clearly in each syllable. "I will bite you all to death!"

"HAH! What are you saying young man? Don't you know who we are? We are the Assassin Groups from Long Guo, the stronger China's Mafia."

" I. Don't. Care," Hibari says, calling Roll out. "No matter who you are, from this point further, no one shall pass. _Kamikorosu yo._"

"! WAIT! He is Hibari Kyouya! Vongola Cloud Guardian!" a scream suddenly exclaimed from the group.

A collective gasps can be heard, but the leader shouting again. "No matter! He is alone, we can take him down."

"What are you saying?" the calm voice suddenly says from behind the Cloud Guardian. "I will fight too. You shall not hurt my Cloud."

"! VONGOLA DECIMO!"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Hakanaku mai tobi you ni,_

_Aoku izanau sora e._

_Like the momentary flight,_

_To the blue and inviting sky._

_O*_1827_*O_

Every time Hibari looking at Tsunayoshi, he always feels like his heart jumping. Even after three years of marriage and almost eight years together, that feeling never disappeared, only become stronger and stronger.

The feeling like he is flying…

The feeling of excitement that even stronger than when he is fighting.

The feeling of a person who able to protect and been protected back…

Sawada Tsunayoshi is always been the Sky.

Now, if he thinking back—maybe one of his childish dreams already became real. The dream to be able to fly and be near to the sky

Because with Sawada Tsunayoshi, he always feel like flying. Because Sawada Tsunayoshi is his most beautiful Sky.

And every times he looks up at the blue sky and saw the cloud that always with it… Hibari can't help but think about his own relationship with Tsunayoshi and smiling inwardly.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tatoe donna iro somatte mo,_

_Mamorinuiteku._

_No matter what color it's dyed in,_

_I'll protect it to the end._

_O*_1827_*O_

Tsunayoshi in red. Tsunayoshi in black. Tsunayoshi in white…

Tsunayoshi when angry. Tsunayoshi when happy. Tsunayoshi when sad. Tsunayoshi…

Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi.

Kindness, bravery, cowardice, anger, tears, loyalty…

Every things that make Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi.

The sky is not only—never only—shows one color. The sky is always changing… the sky have more colors that people can ever counts.

Just like Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi is not common. Never ordinary. Never stay the way he is.

Tsunayoshi is always changing. Tsunayoshi is unique.

Tsunayoshi is an enigma in Hibari's life.

But, Hibari didn't care.

Tsunayoshi is always Tsunayoshi.

Be it the Dame-Tsuna—whose cowardice, bad luck, and generally no good life was in the bottom of bottom. Be it the DWM-Tsuna who ran around the town naked with close-to-no-shame. Be it the HDWM-Tsuna who able to made even the cruel opponents on their knees. Be it the Boss-Tsuna who makes the decision to kill someone and more to safe his Famiglia. Be it his own-private Tsuna who only Hibari know…

Hibari will always protect Tsunayoshi. Will always ready to safe him.

To be the Cloud that will protect and assist the Sky from his own stand point. To be the Cloud who will always with the sky no matter what color the sky supports. Who will never leave the Sky until the very end.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae,_

_Nagasarenai tsuyosa o._

_Only the whirling feelings,_

_The strength that won't be drained._

_O*_1827_*O_

The Cloud is always with the Sky.

Even in the brighter day, the Cloud is always there, hidden by the naked eyes.

In the night, in the day… Cloud will never leave the Sky.

Although the Cloud always roaming freely, but it always with the Sky.

Even though the Cloud can't be tied by anything, can't be captured… but the Cloud never leaves.

Never.

Unlike the Rain, unlike the Strom, unlike the Lightning, unlike the Sun, unlike the Mist…

The Cloud is like a constant protector of the sky.

The Cloud has a power that can't be drained. The closet to the sky, yet, the most far

Propagation… always scattering in the Sky. Sometime, it will hide the Sky, as if don't want to share it with the others.

The whirling feelings of the Cloud are something the others but one never can understand. The Sky will always understand… will always accept the Cloud.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Futatabi kurikaesareru Akashi…_

_The proof that is cycling once again…_

_O*_1827_*O_

Tsunayoshi feeling for Hibari is never questioned. So do Hibari' feeling for Tsunayoshi.

The proof is always there. Never leave, yet never really been noticed.

Hibari is Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian.

And Tsunayoshi is Hibari's Sky.

The sky and the cloud… the proof of nothing is impossible.

Hibari' rare smile and pleasant mood every time he is together with Tsunayoshi are two simple proofs. Tsunayoshi' trust and happiness are the other proofs.

Everything is quite perfect for them. As perfect as the imperfect world can.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tatoe donna iro somatte mo,_

_Hakanaku mai tobu you ni…_

_No matter what color it's dyed in,_

_Like the momentary flight…_

_O*_1827_*O_

If people asked when exactly Tsunayoshi outgrow his puppy-crush for Sasagawa Kyoko, the answer will be around after the Arcobaleno Battle.

The reason?

The reason is simple yet so complicated in the same time.

Sasagawa Kyoko is a simple and kind girl. She, like Hibari Kyouya, look at the world with white-and-black color. The only difference is—instead of weak-strong's philosophy Hibari have—she have good-bad view.

While she can accept that her brother and the others are in the mafia, included herself, she still can't bear the sight of people been killed. Even if the people is the enemy who out for her blood.

Or more specifically, she can't bear to see and accept that Tsunayoshi—the most kind-being she ever meet—can killing someone. She can't accept that, even if Tsunayoshi do that to protect the people he holds dear, included Kyoko.

Even if Kyoko never shunned him because of that, but Kyoko don't want Tsunayoshi to kill. She wants Tsunayoshi to avoid it. She want Tsunayoshi to stay innocent and kind and harmless and…

But Tsunayoshi can't.

And maybe around that time too, he fall in love with Hibari Kyouya.

The ruthless, cruel, sadistic, strong Hibari.

Hibari who can accept him.

Hibari who can smiling at him even after he kill someone. Who can actually comfort him—although in silent, Hibari-like's way—after that and not crying and mourning over the soul he killed to protect the family. Hibari who can look, touch, and hug him without flinching even if he is still dyed with red.

Hibari who always says that with Tsunayoshi, everything always so exciting… like a momentary flight.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Futatabi kurikaesareru Akashi…_

_The proof that is cycling once again…_

_O*_1827_*O_

Tsunayoshi didn't need a proof that Hibari can accept him the way he is.

Hibari didn't need a proof that Tsunayoshi can accept him the way he is too.

But the proofs are always there.

Tsunayoshi warm smile, hug, and "welcome back" is a proof that even Hibari gone for a long time, there is going to be a home for him to say "I am back".

Hibari is unstoppable. He is not going to stop even if he is a married man and working as a Guardian. No one can tied Hibari down. But the fact that Hibari always come back to Tsunayoshi is enough proof that Hibari never going to leave Tsunayoshi.

The fact that they both will always protect each other is the proof that they are not planning to life without the other,

The fact that they can let the other go and turn their back to each other when fighting is the proof that their trust is real and unbreakable.

They don't need to constantly voice their love at each other is the proof that they understand the other better than anyone else can.

And the fact that they are still alive and Tsunayoshi still smiling warmly even after all the darkness he been trough and Hibari is still around even if he says he will bite the sky to death himself then go away…

Are enough to set the people who love them happy and smiling and accept them.

Because the proof is cycling once again.

"Kyouya-san, I will never leave."

That enough proof for Hibari Kyouya.

**Oo~~END~~oO**

**AN: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KYOU-NYAN~ ** Good morning, afternoon, evening! Yay for new supaa long chapter to celebrating Hiba-nyan's b-day *tonfa-ed*

Hibari Kyouya is hard to write. Nuff said. Basically saying, Akashi is like telling Hibari's history of life *rolls on floor* and I usually able to avoid thing like this. But Akasahi's lyric—for me, is show the stages of change from Hibari. The first and second parts are interlude, the rest until the seventh part are how Hibari "before" realizing his feelings and the background of things. And the rest is our most awaited 1827. I know that Akashi will be much difficult than the first two—but it is just too much. I don't think lot of people will like this. Don't worry, though, it is not the worst. ONE NIGHT STAR going to be the hardest to write. Is that even supposed to make you better? That make my feeling worsen… just saying, though. I feel quite pessimist… on the other hands; What do you think about this chapter? ^_^ Shall I make another version of Akashi and put it down? For I am not too proud with this chapter.

Oh, btw… after ONE NIGHT STAR the song will be one of Gokudera's song like Crazyanime requested 8D. Maybe …loop or something. Again, need help to deciding. Btw, I just noticed that I spelled "**Miyanoai**" wrong last chapter… XD #whyusmilingYuina!

By the way, before someone ask me again: Indeed, I accept request as long as I can make it. Pairing I can't do? Everyone-else-beside-Tsuna with Hibari. That mean, no D18, 6918, and the likes beside 1827. Yep, I don't like whoring Hibari… and Alaude, cause that mean I can't pair Alaude with anyone else beside Giotto. And I can do ANY pairing as long as it about Tsuna. R27, Fon27, even the most crazy pairing as Fuuta27 (seme Fuuta?). Yes, I love whoring Tsuna, except—maybe Giotto27. For Mukuro? As long as it is not straight, I can make Mukuro with everyone whose name not Hibari, Alaude, or Daemon. Can I do straight? I can, but with limited pairing. Oh, btw, I prefer S80 and SD (SqualoDino) than 8059 or SX and BM (BelMammon) than BF (BelFran), not that I can't make the story with them as the pairing, cause I still can stand them, if you want to ask for that pairings XD And my favorite crack pairing is D96 (DinoChrome). Yes, sue me—I love the craziest pairing ever! Oh, btw, I still can make any pairings I don't like except Hibari and Alaude. Yes, siree, I love Hibari with Tsuna and Alaude with Giotto too much that I can't stand no other with them. Again, Sue is me (?).

_**THANKS FOR: **__**Vongola-timez **__(the peasant hope that Your Highness enjoy Akashi even if the peasant think that Akashi is her most boring chapter so far)__**, Vongola Xerxes **__(Me is updating now! XD)__**, Crazyanime **__(I really want to say "Please update 'The Journey of the Sword' and 'Monochrome Days' but that would be really sly on my part. Ops, I already did, didn't I? XD)__**, ben4kevin **__(thank you for always reviewing my story, and it is your 1827 XD)__**, yumikonightstar **__(thank you for translating my story too~)__**, and Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33 **__(I hope you like this chapter too!)_

Everyone, thank you for your support to the story so far! XD I hope you all will continue to support Ai no Uta no Korekushon until the end. (I hope it is not the end. I begging you, my muse! DX Don't leave me halfway again!)

Edit: Mei, 4th 2012 (For writing until midnight will certainly leave me with a lot of spelling errors. And maybe now still have some errors too…)


	4. Bonus Chapter: Sakura Rock

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angsty, Hurt/Comfort

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro

**Featured Song/Pairing: **Sakura Rock/1827 and eventual 6927

**Summary: **Tsuna miss Hibari. Tsuna… want to meet with Hibari again. The days when Hibari would wait patiently for Tsuna and would always extending his hand for Tsuna to take. "Hibari-san… I want to see you…" Those days were no longer.

**Warning: AU, grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano, Sakura Rock ©CHERRYBLOSSOM

**Author's comment: **Umm… I… got blocked from One Night Star?

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Bonus Song: Sakura ROCK**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete,_

_Ano hi wa mou konai._

_I want to see you, I miss you, we are apart,_

_That day will never come again._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna looking blankly at the sakura tree that already blooming on the early April.

He can still remember… still can feel… still can recall the event almost a year ago.

Hibari usually stood here—under the sakura tree—waiting for Tsuna. To meet with Tsuna.

And Hibari would always… always… waiting for Tsuna here.

But Hibari no longer here. No longer standing here.

Tsuna miss Hibari. Tsuna… want to meet with Hibari again.

The days when Hibari would wait patiently for Tsuna and would always extending his hand for Tsuna to take.

"Hibari-san… I want to see you…"

Those days were no longer.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Toushin dai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te o furou agero,_

_PUT YOUR HANDS UP. YEAH. OH._

_My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance, raise your hand._

_PUT YOUR HANDS UP. YEAH. OH._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Every times they were scheduled to meet; Hibari always came early on their meeting place.

Tsuna would always noticed Hibari and would raise his hand and waved to Hibari from the distance so Hibari would notice him.

Hibari would nods at Tsuna and crossed his arms, leaned to the tree and waited for the sienna haired male to reach him. Hibari… never raised his hand to wave back except that one time.

That one last time…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru,_

_Kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo._

_The season come when you can smell something faint in the air,_

_Now I am reliving that time when my hearts was full of life._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

They started everything on spring.

They first meet on spring time. Begin their relationship on spring.

Tsuna supposed it is only logical if Hibari leave on spring too.

Before… Tsuna always waited for spring to come. No, Tsuna _still_ waiting for spring to come.

Every time he smells the faint smell of something in the air, it will instantly remind him of Hibari. Will bring back all the memory of the time when he was happy with Hibari.

When everything alright…

Tsuna think everything never fair, but at least, he still has their bittersweet memories.

Although Tsuna do miss the days when Hibari still on his side.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Hajimete koi o shitanda nani mo kamo kagayaiteita,_

_Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita._

_I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then._

_Even if it was only for short time, we made our mark together._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Hibari was—still is—Tsuna' first love.

They meet… three years ago when Tsuna first started Middle School. Hibari was two years older than Tsuna. A third year who also was the President of Disciplinary Committee.

At first, Tsuna scared shirtless at Hibari—something that not strange because Hibari was the most feared man in school and even town. But, Tsuna knew that there was something different back then.

Tsuna gaze would always follow Hibari every time they were in the same area. The sienna haired boy than slowly noticed a lot of thing about Hibari. Noticed how Hibari' left eyebrow would twitched twice before he lunge on his prey, how Hibari' hands calloused because gripping tonfa, would noticed how Hibari' hair would slightly messed up on the right part every time the Prefect don't get enough sleep.

And although Tsuna is stupid and dense, he could tell that the '_doki-doki_' sound of his heart and how he felt faint every time Hibari in five meters radius from him only mean one thing.

Tsuna fallen in love.

On the spring the next year when Hibari graduated from Middle School, Tsuna told Hibari his feeling for the upperclassman.

And although they only had less than one a year—very short time for both of them—Tsuna know that Hibari already made a big impact on Tsuna' life. Hibari leave his mark on Tsuna heart and will never be forgotten although he was leaving.

Back then everything was happy. Tsuna know if he didn't know Hibari he would never feel this pain. But Tsuna would never give anything to change the past.

Because although it is painful… Tsuna was happy with Hibari.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o,_

_Harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai,_

_Sayonara janai to negatta._

_Beneath the blossoming cherry blossom trees,_

_The spring breeze blows and I can't heard your voice,_

_I prayed you weren't saying goodbye._

_Oo~~1827~oO_

That day Hibari called Tsuna to their meeting place under the sakura tree. That day… Hibari waved back at Tsuna.

And Tsuna instantly knew something bad going to happen.

That day they just sat side by side under the tree and enjoying the spring breeze.

Hibari didn't say anything. Or if Hibari said anything, Tsuna didn't hear him because that day was particularly windy and the sound of the disturbed sakura' petals could cover almost every murmured word Hibari may said.

Tsuna only know one thing, although Hibari didn't said any goodbye that day… Hibari still gone.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Aitakute, koishikute, hanarete,_

_Ano hi no egao ga maichitte._

_I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart._

_That day's smile flutter to the ground._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

"Hibari-san…" sobbed Tsuna—hiding his tear streaked face on his palm. "Hibari-san…"

Tsuna couldn't forget that day. Couldn't forget Hibari' smile.

That smile that hold a lot of promise and love on its own silent way…

Hibari Kyouya' smile…

Disappeared completely.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi ma mou inai,_

_Kanau nara sakura ga mai oriru rainen no ima mo._

_You promised it will last forever but you are not here anymore,_

_If my wish come true then cherry blossom will fall again next year._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna know everything not going to last. Everything going to disappeared someday.

But Hibari promised that he will always stay beside Tsuna. And Hibari Kyouya always found a way to make everything come true.

Tsuna… he know it wasn't anyone fault. His big brothers Dino and Giotto tried to drags Tsuna away from grieving. But Tsuna couldn't.

Not yet.

Tsuna waited. And waited.

Tsuna know it is impossible for him to meet Hibari again. But Tsuna keep waiting, anyway.

Tsuna only wish is to be able to saying goodbye to Hibari because that day… he was too scared to said anything. They parted away without able to said it.

And without able to said that they love each other with their own mouths.

If Tsuna wish can be granted… maybe the old sakura tree on the outskirt of the park near the cemetery will be able to blooming again this year after almost ten years never blossoming.

And Tsuna know that it is impossible…

_**Oo~**~~oO**_

_Kata narabe sashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai._

_I wanted to take photo side by side, that day will never come again._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Giotto stepped inside Tsuna' room and start rummaging his little brother' desk, looking for his Language Dictionary that he know will be either in Tsuna' room or on his younger twin's room. But Dino always keep his room locked when the clumsier of the three brothers away from the home because the last time Dino keep his room unlocked, Reborn—their cousin who live on their house–decided that hiding Dino' underwear was an amusing idea (which it is, but Giotto not going to laugh at his twin) and since then Dino always locked his room with double or even triple lock.

Usually Giotto won't go inside his youngest brother room, but he really need to look for his dictionary or Mukuro going to send evil-email to his older brother, Daemon, about Giotto being an lazy ass and don't want to lend Mukuro something the bluish-haired teenager need with strange reason and then Daemon going to rat Giotto on the blond' boyfriend—which is okay if it only end on Alaude because Alaude hate Daemon and Mukuro—but if Alaude told his cousin that Giotto being 'mean' to her boyfriend' younger brother…

Shuddering at his own over-paranoid imagination—that not something too over if he really know his friends very well like this—Giotto scowled when instead of found his dictionary, his hand accidentally knock down an frame.

But, when he noticed the pair of teenager on the photograph inside the frame—one passively staring at the camera while the shorter beaming—the blond' face softened to a somewhat sad expression.

That day, when the picture taken was a strange day, indeed.

Although been dating Alaude for two years that time, Giotto don't know that Alaude' cousin and Daemon' girlfriend's younger brother—Hibari Kyouya—was Tsuna upperclassman. On that spring day Giotto was the one who take the photo.

Two years ago. And Giotto promised that he will take their picture together every spring.

And now… almost one year. Almost one year. Almost one year passed since that fateful day.

And only this picture remain of Kyouya and Tsuna' relationship along with Tsuna' broken heart.

"Giotto-san. Are you death or what? Do you find the dictionary? Kufufufu~"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Aitai mienai te no hira,_

_Hora hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga._

_I want to see you, I can't see what is in my palm,_

_See? A petal, a star that shine on the sky._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna walked to the cemetery on the other side of the park slowly. In his hands, he holds a banquet of white lilies and yellow roses.

Quietly, when he reached one particular grave—a bit secluded and away from the other towering black stones—Tsuna knell down and put the banquet near some others beside the incense holder which hold some fresh and still smoking incenses, proof that someone of more been on the grave. Smiling faintly when looking at the banquets other than his, Tsuna can faintly guesses which is whose.

The plum and white sakura flower must come from the parents. The orchids must come from either the cousin or the big sister—or both. There are two others—one small banquet with a lot of small flowers and made roughly, un-doubtfully handmade from the subordinate. The other, one single dark flower Tsuna can't name… must be from the rival.

Light up the incenses before clapping his hands together and praying, Tsuna wondering if Hibari able to sleep peacefully.

Then, tracing the engraving of "Hibari Kyouya" on the dark stone… Tsuna think that it didn't matter.

Tsuna couldn't see the future anymore…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kizuguchi o tsuzukun da,_

_Mou koi nante shinai yo,_

_Kimi ni ichiban ii takata._

_Just poked at my wound,_

_What I wanted to tell you the most,_

_Was I'd never fall in love again._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Lean and pressing his forehead to the cold stone grave, Tsuna recalling the burial of Hibari Kyouya.

How he stood outside the small yet tight crowd with impassive look in his eyes. How he couldn't feel anything… couldn't say anything… couldn't crying before everything almost ended.

Tsuna can still remember how he launched at the fresh grave, crying and cursing and begging… telling Hibari that he needs him. How dare Hibari leave him after promised to stay beside Tsuna forever? Why he need to walked away and getting hit by a truck?

How Tsuna screamed and demand Hibari to come back because there is no way Tsuna going to found someone else… to fall in love again after Hibari. That Tsuna couldn't forget about Hibari.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna can faintly remember that then, Mukuro grab his hands away and bring him to an hugs, letting Tsuna scream and cried on the older boy's shoulder.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Ame ga futte futanin de haitta kasa mo,_

_Machiawase shita ano eki mo,_

_Mou hitori ja ikaku nai yo._

_That station where we did meet,_

_And hide under the umbrella in the rain,_

_Is a place I can't go to by myself anymore._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna can't. He can't do this.

Looking at the station where he usually waited for Hibari to come back from high school, Tsuna can feel his eyes warming and tears threatened to fall.

Although it is almost a year since Hibari' death… the station is one of the places where Tsuna can't help but feel a big burst of emotion. That station holds too much memory.

Tsuna remember on one summer day he was waiting for Hibari to come from his summer-activity on his school under an umbrella. The rain that time was not particularly harsh, but when Tsuna seen Hibari emerged from under the station shelter with bag used as shield, Tsuna couldn't help but smiling when he waving to Hibari.

That time they shared their first kiss too.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Wiping away any proof of tears from his eyes, Tsuna looking back to see Mukuro walking to him with a hand holding a book and the free hand waving at him.

Smiling faintly, Tsuna walked to Mukuro and greet him back. "Mukuro."

The bluish-haired male raised an eyebrow at Tsuna who kneeling in front of the grave then looking up at the station. "Oya? Do you want to come there later, Tsunayoshi-kun?" ask Mukuro. "I can keep you company."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Suki datta kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai,_

_Wakaregima yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii._

"_I loved you," I don't need a letter with past tense phrase,_

_If you're kind when we break up, I'll want you to stay with me._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

"_Suki da yo_."

Stopping from his track and looking back quickly at the grave, Tsuna only can blinking owlishly at the seemingly undisturbed place.

But, Tsuna can swear he just heard Hibari' voice. Hibari' quiet and smooth voice saying that he love him along with the rustle of sakura trees and the wind whirl.

"No," whisper Tsuna. "No way…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" ask Mukuro, stopped too when he realized the shorter boy not in his side anymore. "What wrong?"

But Tsuna not listening at Mukuro. He is starring at the old sakura tree that shouldn't be able to bloom. But, on one of the branch, a single sakura is blooming.

"_Suki da yo._"

Once again, Tsuna can hear Hibari's voice—quiet and yet strong with emotion. Chocking back a sobs, Tsuna fall down on his kness.

"… I… don't need it…" whisper Tsuna. "If only… you are able to come back again…"

"_Tsunayoshi…_"

"_Kami-sama_…" Tsuna whispering again, ignoring Mukuro' questioning gaze. "You heard my wish…"

"… _Sayonara, Tsunayoshi…_"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi o matteru,_

_Hitori bocchi no boku o,_

_Omoide no ano kyoku o chiisai koe de utau._

_I'll be alone in the place where you never return,_

_Waiting for that day,_

_And sing that nostalgic song on quiet voice._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna is still able to imagine that day perfectly.

He was for once early… Hibari is not yet on their meeting place.

He was waited and waited…

But Hibari never came.

Tsuna can still remember that he humming Nami-chuu' anthem to forget about his boredom. But, suddenly, Dino and Giotto run to get him.

And everything after that until the end of burial when he cracked down were just passed blurs.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no use de,_

_Mou wasurerare nai nante tada no joudan de,_

_Wasuretaku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koishite itai yo._

_Saying that I did never fall in love again was a lie,_

_And I was joking when I said I couldn't forget you,_

_In the end I don't want to forget you, I want to love you._

_Oo~~182769~~oO_

Nodding at the grave, Tsuna smiling softly.

He know now that it is time to let go.

Love already being said. They already bid their goodbye…

Not able to fall in love again was a lie. He will found another love on someone. And someone will love him back as much as Hibari will.

Although… when Tsuna said Tsuna couldn't forget Hibari… that not just a joke. Tsuna don't want to forget.

Their memories together are precious.

Until the end, Tsuna want to remember that he once love a man named Hibari Kyouya. Once love a wonderful man who change Tsuna' no-good life to something brighter.

Tsuna will found another love—but first love is always special.

Until the end, although he love someone, he will always have a place for Hibari on his heart.

Tsuna wondering if someone will be able to accept him and love him like Hibari?

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

But then again… maybe Tsuna already found someone.

Mukuro always stay beside Tsuna ever since Hibari' death. None of them will ever admit it, but Hibari and Mukuro is a somewhat-bestfriend. Aside from Hibari' family and Tsuna, Mukuro is the other one who got the most blow and shock over the death of his eternal rival.

If Tsuna think again… maybe… maybe he is being too stupid.

How could he never able to see how Mukuro' eyes light up every time Tsuna walked inside a room? How could Tsuna never noticed that Mukuro always flirting with him before he was dating Hibari? How Tsuna could never noticed how tender and gentle Mukuro are to him?

Staring at Mukuro for a brief second before looking back at the grave, Tsuna' smile widened.

"Hibari-san… do you want this?" asked Tsuna, standing slowly. "I… good bye Hibari-san. I love you."

Turning to Mukuro who looked puzzled, Tsuna only shake his head and says, "Lets go home, Mukuro…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Aitakute, koishikute, hanarete,_

_Ano hi no egao ga meichitte,_

_Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai._

_I want to see you, I miss you, we are apart,_

_That day's smile flutter to the ground,_

_You promised it will last forever but you are not here anymore._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

Tsuna know it will take time.

Hibari promised forever and Tsuna always picturing future with Hibari on his side. This turn of event did make everything harder.

There is no more Hibari on his side.

Tsuna know he miss Hibari—will always miss Hibari.

But they are not together anymore. Hibari already gone and Tsuna want Hibari to have peace in after life.

So… although Hibari' smile will always haunted Tsuna… will always make Tsuna feel sad and want to meet Hibari if only to see that smile again…

Tsuna will try his best to walking ahead.

Mukuro looking at Tsuna with funny expression in his face. But, when he noticed the younger mind is already too far for him to understand, the pineapple-haired teenager only patting Tsuna' head and smiling slightly.

Both not noticed the see-through figure between the sakura trees smiling faintly at them.

Hibari Kyouya finally able to let this world go after he is sure his most beloved Tsunayoshi will find another person to make him happy.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_RAJIO kara ano kyoku futanin de ita heya de,_

_Shizen to namida ga afurederu,_

_Wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta._

_I am in our room as the radio start playing that song,_

_And the tears begin to pour on their own,_

_The smile on your face as you left is what I miss the most._

_Oo~~1827~~oO_

The radio on the corner started playing Nami-chuu' anthem when Tsuna opened his journal album and tracing the pictures and comment he wrote about Hibari and himself.

Smiling softly while tracing a particular picture where Hibari smiling at Tsuna, the sienna haired male glanced at the calendar on the wall beside his table. Nodding when he confirmed that today is Hibari' second years anniversaries, Tsuna begin to flipping open the journal again.

Too immersed on his activity, Tsuna didn't notice the sound of knocking on his door. He only look back when his fraternal-twin brothers calling his name in the creepy-twin-style-unison. "Tsuna!" says Dino and Giotto. "Mukuro already waiting…"

Both blonde shut their month when they seen their little brother' tear filled eyes. "Tsuna?" ask Giotto with fear in his voice.

"What wrong?" add Dino.

Tsuna look blankly at them before raise his hand and wiped away his spilled tears with wonder—as if he didn't noticed he is crying to begin with. Blinking when he looking at his own wet finger, Tsuna shake his head. "Sorry," said Tsuna. "Sorry Dino-nii, Giotto-nii… I guess… I just…"

The twin nodded, understand the word their little brother can't utter. "Come on," said Dino again. "Mukuro is waiting."

Nodding, Tsuna stand up from his chair and grabbing his jacket before looking back at the twin. "Hey…" ask Tsuna. "Are you two going to go too?"

Dino shrugged while Giotto answered for them, "We will be. Later with Alaude and Kyouya-kun' family."

Smiling, Tsuna nodded again.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Sakase you sakura ga maiorite,_

_Yowai jibun kara nukedaseru,_

_Namida no oto kanaderu senritsu o utau._

_Let make cherry blossoms bloom and fall,_

_I can escape my weak self,_

_I'll sing a melody with sound of tears._

_Oo~~6927~~oO_

This time, Tsuna bring with him a banquet of white lilies and white sakura.

Chattering happily on the way with Mukuro who only recently become his official boyfriend, Tsuna can't help but think that he finally able to claw his way out of the darkness and weakest part of grieving and his life.

Humming Namimori-chuu' anthem under his breath with a smile and tears fall from his eyes… Tsuna couldn't help but find a sense of peace.

While true he still crying and feel sad for Hibari… he is no longer think that everything ended.

Someday… someday Tsuna sure… that this bittersweet memories going to be something he will treasure the most.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_RAJIO kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne,_

_Sayonara o gutto nomikonda,_

_Omoide no ichi PEEJI iro ajayaka ni nokoru._

_A spring song play on the radio, it's that time of the year again,_

_I've accepted your goodbye,_

_A page in my memory will always colored bright._

_Oo~~6927~~oO_

Looking at his little brother and Mukuro' retreating forms from Tsuna' window, Dino smiled brightly. Giotto chuckled softly too, eyes tracing the new picture of Mukuro and Tsuna under the same sakura tree Hibari fond of.

A single sakura petal flew in from the opened window and landing on the opened journal—where a "sayonara, Hibari-san. Suki da" scrawled on Tsuna' handwriting.

.

.

.

THE END

.

AN: GUH! I don't understand why and how this story turn out at all! DX Well, as expected from the super un-creative me. It is supposed to be AlaGio, but WTF. Let it be. I will write AlaGio tomorrow. *sulk*

And it is for you! XD Yes, you! You know! YOU! XDDD I already told you I write a story for you, and THIS! For you!


	5. Bonus Chapter: 88 Wish of the Sky

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Character: **Alaude, Giotto

**Featured Song/Pairing: **88/AlaGio

**Summary: **(For AniManGa19930) But, even so—even though Alaude still couldn't make up the color of that eyes, how that man laugh sound like, or even the man name—the Frenchman could still saw and felt the almost blinding radiance and kindness that man hold.

**Warning: Semi-AU (just because we can never be sure with the Primo' generation), grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano, Sakura Rock ©LM. C.

**Author's comment: **Err… this is for AniManGa19930? *hide from the things people throw at her* Q^Q I am sorry I know I fail sometimes (all the times), but I will TRY to make sure this is the last Bonus Story I am going to write before I updated Ai no Uta no Korekushon with One Night Star… Wait. It is not the only story… one more before AnUnK? *gulp*

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Bonus Song: 88**_

_**Wish of the SKy**_

"_**Because although the Sky never directly said anything, but the Cloud will always understand."**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Wasurete shimau darou,  
>Katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare.<em>

_Have you forgotten,_

_All the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Alaude always know that Giotto' burdens are not by any mean small or light. The silver-blond haired man always knows that hidden behind that strong façade, a disappointed child that grieving on the world' unfairness is just sitting there—behind that glowing sunset-like eyes—waiting for the time when Giotto' burden become too heavy and the last barrier of the mask broken completely.

Alaude know that everyone else know too—especially G. But they never said anything… never think that Giotto needs it.

Of course Alaude know—because Alaude _always_ know—that Giotto will hate the pity… the sadness… the unwanted attention from his friends. Giotto always needs to stay strong, to stay in control. Because Giotto is their boss—their protector.

But Alaude also know that Giotto needs someone to be on his side. Not saying anything but can understands. Not doing anything but walking side by side on the rare nights where Giotto is just Giotto and not Vongola Primo.

That why—silent Alaude… calm Alaude… harsh Alaude…

That why Alaude is always bring Giotto out from his office—away from the mansion that remind the man of the burden that he bring to himself for the sake of everyone else—and get the shorter man to taking a walk silently on the far side of forest outside the mansion. Side by side and just occasionally stopping to look up at the sky.

"Look, Alaude! A shooting star!" say Giotto excitedly—Giotto, not _Primo_.

And it is Giotto—Giotto who laughing like a child over a falling start. Giotto whose smile can make anyone else smile too. Giotto who is too kind for his own good. Giotto who only think about his friends… his _family_… and humanity. Giotto…

It is Giotto that he fall in love with and not Primo.

Alaude know it is impossible… but he still wishing that the falling star can take away all of Giotto' grief and sadness over the things they have to do to stay alive.

"Alaude?" asks Giotto—confused at his companion who didn't even sighing at Giotto' childishness like how he usually does.

The French man only bring his hand out and circling Giotto' shoulder with it. "… Shut up, Primo," murmur Alaude.

Giotto only laughed at him.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Tameiki hitotsu de RESET sareru,  
>Mugen no LOOP no you na hibisa.<em>

_Can be reset with just one sigh,_

_The days that feel like infinite loops._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

If Giotto given a permission to change the past, he will definitely go back and change a lot of things. But, then… if he did able to change the past, he will not be able to meet his amazing and wonderful Famiglia. Won't be able to love Alaude.

Maybe he will. Maybe he will not.

Giotto didn't even know.

There are days when Giotto feel like he is always and always circling. He didn't know if it is the start, the end or he is still on a journey to the end. Like he is moving on cycle that has neither start nor end.

On days like that—when usually no one around him to distract the frustrated blond—Alaude will always—_always_—come to him from whenever the silver-blond was on that moment.

The Cloud may always wander around. But the Cloud can sense when the Sky need him better than any other Guardians.

And just like that—just that important and amazing Alaude is for Giotto—even one tired sigh from Alaude and extended hand for Giotto to take is enough to break the endless loop and make Giotto grinning madly.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Migimuke hidari ga toomawari demo sore de iinda._

_Even if it's a detour that goes right and left, you will be fine._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Giotto already been faced with hard decisions. Decisions that still leave him circling. But still hard decisions.

Like… like who going to be saved… who going to be eliminated…

That is when Giotto thinks that he will not come out okay. That he will die. That… that he will ended up regretting everything.

Giotto didn't want to regret.

He is scared… scared that once he regretting something, he will start stopped making decisions. That he will break completely in the end.

His beloved G always on his side. But… but Giotto is stubborn and G learned since a long time ago to let Giotto did whatever he want…

But someone need to stop and stir Giotto' decisions away sometimes. To make sure that the detour is to the right goal. So Giotto will turn out fine.

That why… that why…

Alaude who still only doing things mostly for himself… Alaude who is far too kind to Giotto…

That man will always make Giotto and Vongola turn out okay.

Because Alaude is the wandering Cloud that will guide the lost Sky on the right path to protect the Family and the Sky himself.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Kazega fukitsukeruno wa kiitto,  
>Biru no sukima wo tobikau zetsuon ga<br>Kimi ni kikoe naiyouni_

_The blowing wind definitely,_

_Makes a noise when it wafts through the crevices between buildings,_

_Where you can't hear it._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Alaude looking around the abandoned buildings that lately become slum area and place for black-market to operated. Giotto—for once not trapped inside his room doing unreasonable amount of paperwork for, albeit huge, still new rising group on underground's world—standing beside the French, looking around with sharp glint of those calm sunset-eyes.

"It is too calm," says Giotto. "I can't… I can't even heard the sound of wind here."

Alaude just smirking smugly. He won't tell Giotto. Never.

But Alaude already taking care of this place with his subordinates. The wind… the cries… the dirty things this place hold… Alaude already clean it.

Giotto then walked away from that place—casting one last suspicious glance at Alaude before climbing on the carriage that waited for him on the main road. And, just like that—when Giotto already closing the carriage' door—the wind… the noise…

"I will arrest you, low-lives," say Alaude darkly without turned around from the departing carriage.

And then—one by one—handcuffs being thrown at the group of people who wear tattered suits.

_You may not hear the wind from where you are—you are too soft. But I, the Cloud move because the wind and I will let you touch those dirty beings, Primo._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Yozora ni egakareta hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari,_

_Sono mune kogareru gensou._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars,  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<em>

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Giotto is a firm believer of 'the best of people'. He even can be considered naïve, even.

But, even so, Giotto is the ever-present Sky. He will never leave… will always be here… to be a place to come back. So, even though Alaude hate naïve person… he will always come back to Giotto if only to see that smile.

The other reason why Alaude always—_always_—come back is because Giotto fascinated him. He, just like the Sky, is ever-changing. When he is being childish, G said Giotto is like dawn. When Giotto being serious and cruel because his family hurting or to protect his family, Daemon said that it is the sky on the harsher midday on the middle of summer. When he is calm and collected, Ugetsu said that it is like twilight sky.

But, there is one mode that people never know… that only Alaude know…

Not the childish Giotto, not the harsh Giotto, and not the calm Giotto…

But the Giotto that like night sky.

Giotto that will lay his head on Alaude' shoulder and will start retelling the story his beloved late Grandma used to tell Giotto and G when the blond was still a mere child. The Giotto who will softly singing the lullaby that his mother used to sing for him. The Giotto who will connect the stars on the sky with his finger and laughing to himself silly before kissing Alaude.

"Those were only illusion," Giotto once said.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Wasurete shimau darou,  
>Kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare.<em>

_Have you forgotten,_

_All the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

"NO!"

Alaude snapped out from his fighting stance and look at where the scream came from. Giving the remaining invader in front of for his subordinate to take care on, Alaude quickly running to where he guessed Giotto is.

When he arrived at the part of mansion which already half-destroyed, Alaude can't help but feel dread weighing his entry body.

In front of Alaude — with the back facing the French— standing Giotto who clings on G and Lampo so the Vongola Primo won't slip to the floor. The reason of the shorter blond anguish is the body on Daemon' arms that Knuckle and Ugetsu tried to retrieve.

"Elena! Elena!" says Knuckle frantically. "Elena! Oh God… Elena…"

"Elena-_dono_…" whimper Ugetsu after checked the pulse on that soft and slender wrist.

Alaude can see the tears that flow on the usually proud illusionist who hold close the body of woman that Daemon love more than anyone. Alaude can see how Giotto let go of his hold completely on his Strom and Lightning Guardian when Ugetsu shaking his head and Knuckle raised his hands on defeat.

"No… no…" whisper Giotto—who Alaude quickly reach and draw to a hug. "My fault… it is… my fault…"

Alaude can feel the smaller man' hands fisted the front of his coat and the wetness on his shoulder where Giotto burrowed his face on. "Alaude…" whisper Giotto softly with hoarse voice. "… Why Elena…?"

Alaude don't know. Alaude don't have any answer for Giotto this one time. Alaude… like any other human, didn't know why God always take the most innocent of all first and leave Giotto grieving over every deaths.

The taller man only can tightening his hold on Giotto' shoulder and wish for the stars to—again—take away the burden on this small and shaking shoulder he currently embracing.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Riyuu nante iranakkatte ano hi,  
>Yubi de nazo wo takagayaki hamada,<br>nemuri sae wasuresaseru nara sore de iinda._

_That day when I didn't need a reason,_

_But if the brilliance traced by my finger can,_

_Make you forget even sleep, then that will be fine._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Leaning on the doorway, Alaude can't help but pitying the slumped figure wearing all black who sat beside the glass that lead to the room' balcony.

Giotto has been like this since Elena' burial. His usually bright eyes look so hollow and dull that make even Daemon come and tried to talk with Giotto.

And now, staring at the twilight sky (_Ironically blood red,_ add Alaude' mind), Alaude have reminded strongly at the very figure of lost child and defeated soldier on the same time.

Pushing himself away from the door and walking to Giotto, Alaude can't help but think he hate and love that expression on his boss face.

How… strangely fitting.

But, even so… Alaude want to see that face smiling again.

Sadness fit Giotto quite nicely—but the Giotto Alaude fall in love with is the strong, victorious Giotto. Not the lost fighter that mourning and blaming himself over the death of one of his friend.

Alaude didn't need reason to make Giotto smiling again.

Just like he don't need reason to love Giotto. Didn't need reason to slowly tracing and combed Giotto spiky hair with his fingers.

Looking back at Alaude, Giotto giving his lover a weak smile before draw the taller man to a hug. "Alaude," whisper Alaude again. "Make me forget… please… make me forget…"

And just like that, Alaude start pressing his lips on Giotto' roughly.

Alaude' fingers start exploring Giotto' body—tried to make him forget the grief and sadness and wipe away any burden on Giotto' shoulder if only for temporary.

"I am sorry," whisper Giotto between their kiss.

Alaude closing his eyes and pressing his forehead on Giotto'. "Shh," murmur the blond man softly. "It is okay… Giotto."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Ame ga furi yamanai no wa kiitto,  
>Kuchibiru kami nagareyuku sono namida,<br>Dare mo kizuka nai youni._

_The unrelenting rain surely,_

_Mixed with the tears that flowed to your bitten lips,_

_So that nobody would notice._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Giotto walking slowly on the rain.

The rain made his cloak heavy but he didn't care. His I-Gloves tucked safety inside the messy suit he wears under his heavy with water long cloak.

Biting his lips while clenching his bloodied hands together, Giotto suddenly stopped walking and let the rain washing away the blood in his hair, face, and body.

The blood of Daemon' subordinates…part of his own Famiglia.

"Oh God," whisper Giotto, felling something warm mixed with the rain until he can taste the tastiness of his tears on the rain that wetting his lips. "What did I done? I… I…"

Crying freely now—because no one can tell apart his tears from the rain—Giotto bring his clenched hands to his heart. "I bring it to myself," whisper Giotto. "I didn't listen to Daemon… I killed Elena… Daemon' betrayal… is my own fault…"

The rain fall even harder after Giotto said that, as if wanting to disagree with Giotto' statement.

Shaking his head slowly, the Vongola' boss tilt his head down and close his eyes—although the tears continue to fall freely from behind those eyelids—as if with only closing his eyes he can turn away reality.

"… Shimon Cozart now has to hide away. And Daemon Spade finally showed his true skin. But yet, you still stay silent and let him have his way and continue to remain on your Famiglia."

The cold voice snapped Giotto' away from his self-pity and he look up to see the cold bluish-silver eyes that owned by Giotto' own Cloud Guardian. "Alaude…" whisper Giotto before looking away. "No, don't," says Giotto, shaking his head when he sense—more than seeing—that Alaude want to said something. "I know it is my fault. If… if I have even just a bit of bravery to talk with Daemon about Elena… if only… if only I did like what Daemon said from the start—all of this won't happen. Elena will still be alive—maybe even already married with Daemon. Daemon… like Elena… love Vongola more than anything. More than you, even, Alaude. That why… that why… this… _this_ is purely my fault. Daemon' betrayal… is actually not a betrayal to begin with."

"Primo!"

"YES!" scream Giotto—his bitten lips swollen and wet from both tears and rain. "No—I mean… oh God! STOP! Daemon is my friend… part of my important family… and I drive him away… it is MY FAULT! Deep, deep inside my heart I have this foolish hope that with time, Daemon will realized what he did… that what he is doing is not what Elena actually wanted. I am hoping that the old Daemon will come back to us—the old Daemon who laughed and did prank and…"

Giotto chocked back his word suddenly and run to Alaude' arms. "Oh God…" whisper Giotto. "I don't think I can do this anymore… I… I…"

"… Pri—Giotto…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Yozora ni egakareta hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari,_

_Sono mune kogareru gensou._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars,  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<em>

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

_That man fight like he is dancing._

That was what Alaude thought when he first saw Giotto fighting from close distance.

Of course that time they were on different sides. Alaude was ordered to catch the 'mafioso' that making ruckus near the France Secret Intelligence' HQ. And that time… Giotto was the one who being chased by Alaude.

Giotto was—still is—beautiful.

Even from the enemy' point of view, Alaude can still appreciating the way those body move. How elegance yet strong every punch and kick that man delivered. Still awed by how those eyes glowing like the most precious orbs.

That time Giotto only wore his pinstriped suit without his usual cape. The flame that flickered on his forehead and both hands look like twinkling stars on that dark and cloudy night.

The way those flames appeared and gone… appeared and gone was like dangerous illusion. Beautiful, but an illusion—_unreal_—nonetheless.

But, then again, when that hand extended for Alaude—without the flame that giving impression of big star that spreading tiny little stars—the French man still accepted it without pause or hesitation.

Because that man strong… and like mysterious night sky that have a lot of stories Alaude won't be hesitated to try to pry.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Wasurete shimau darou,  
>Kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare.<em>

_Have you forgotten,_

_All the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

Since kid, Giotto always been told that shooting star can give Giotto one thing he most wish for.

Giotto always… always… wishing that it will take away the grief… the sins… that been placed on his shoulders.

He may not look like it—but deep inside, Giotto is a scared young boy. He is always… always scared on walking on.

Always afraid that he will choose the wrong path…

Always grieving over the wrong choice…

Elena' death, Shimon' retrieval, Daemon' betrayal… those are just the tip of the mountain.

Killing is something he didn't enjoy.

Being the 'bad guy' is never his intention.

G and Cozart always saying that Giotto is too kind for his own good… too… too…

Oh. That's right. Daemon once told Giotto that too, right?

And Alaude… and Lampo… and Ugetsu… and Knuckle… and Richardo… and Cavallone… and Elena too…

Maybe if he isn't too kind… he will be able to—no. He can't.

Giotto knows this. He… he won't.

It is maybe a sin. Sin that will affecting the next generation.

But he don't care. He only want to protecting his family and the weak.

So… so…

"Giotto… stop thinking too much."

Alaude… his beloved Alaude…

"Alaude, look! Shooting star!" says Giotto, pointing at the sky.

This… this strangely reminds Giotto of the other nights… it is like déjà-vu…

Was this kind of thing once happened before?

"… Giotto."

"Alaude, I want to stop," whisper Giotto. "But I think I can't. I won't. Not yet."

"… Then, continue walking," says Alaude. "You always do what pleased you—why stop now?"

Smiling sadly at Alaude, Giotto only able to give his lover a stiff nod. "I think you know the reason," say Giotto. "But you know even more than myself how my mind work."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Ano hoshi ya kimi no namae wa shiranai kedo  
>Sono kagayaki wa dokokara mo yoku mieru<em>

_I don't know the name of that star nor your name,_

_But I can clearly see that brilliance from here._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

When Alaude first met with Giotto, they are not instantly being labeled as enemy.

That time, Alaude was supposed to spying on one of the aristocratic party. Giotto—if Alaude not wrong—was one of the special guest that the Duke invited personally.

G told Alaude that the Duke actually just want to set Giotto up with his younger daughter years after that party.

Alaude—who that time goes by the name Nuage—didn't approach nor getting approached by Giotto.

They were always on the different side of room. Continuously moving and eyeing each other with distrusting glance.

But, even so—even though Alaude still couldn't make up the color of that eyes, how that man laugh sound like, or even the man name—the Frenchman could still saw and felt the almost blinding radiance and kindness that man hold.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Namida wo tomeru nomo…_

_Ume wo miru no mo,_

_Sore wa dareka jyanai, kimi jyanakya dekinainda._

_The one to stop your tears, the one to share your dreams,_

_To fulfill your wishes too won't be just anybody._

_If it's not you, it can't be done._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

"I want Richardo to take over the Vongola," says Giotto with the tone of finality on his voice. "And… and I will let you guys to stay and become his Guardian if you wish to remain in the Vongola. While I am going to go to the Land of Rising Sun—with Alaude."

"Primo!" G shout silencing the murmur that just begin on the meeting room. "What? Why?"

Giotto just shaking his head. "I am just too tired," say Giotto. "I will let Richardo to finish what we start."

"It is unlike you, Primo," say Lampo—none of his usual laziness reflected on that clear green eyes. "What wrong with you?"

"That not how we do things, Primo," Knuckle say. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Giotto only stay silent and looking up—never said anything except yes and no.

.

"I don't know we are going to Asari Ugetsu' homeland," Alaude says bitterly at Giotto who packing his and Alaude' clothes. "Who said you can decide for me? I still have CEDEF to think."

Giotto looking up and smiling sadly at Alaude. "But you will always follow me," whisper Giotto. "G already have his own family here to take care on… he can't leave them to follow me like when we are just kids. But you… you… you will always be my side. I always belief that."

Alaude snorted but nodding, nonetheless. "Correct," say Alaude. "But, Giotto. Don't you think that it is unfair for Richardo too? And it is your dream—with G and Shimon Cozart. Elena' dream too. It is your wish. Will it bring you satisfaction if it is another who fulfilled your wish? If it is not you… it won't be the same."

Giotto paused on his packing and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I know," say Giotto while covering his eyes with the back of his hand. "I am not stupid. I know that already. It is my dream… _our_ dream. A dream and wish that we share together. Something that we want to be fulfilled. It won't be mattered if anybody else but me—_us_—fulfilled it. But I am just too tired to care anymore. I… I want more peace. Less burden… lesser death… no more grieving and killing… it is not the Vongola I wish…"

"No," say Alaude. "It is how reality is."

"I… I…"

Alaude quickly walking to Alaude and knelling in front of the sorter man before pried away Giotto' hand from his eyes and kissing the falling tears softly. "Giotto," whisper Alaude. "Don't cry anymore… I will… always by your side even if the others not… I will always be the Cloud that wandering around freely but always by the Sky… So… please… let me stop your tears."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Yozora ni egakareta hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari,_

_Sono mune kogareru gensou._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<em>

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

_A long, long time ago…_

"_Mukashi mukashi_…" Sawada Ieyasu began—his Japanese smooth and clears without any hints of Italian accent on his voice—at the children who surround him. "Life two young kids. Their name was Jyotto and Jii. Jyotto live with his _obaa-sama_ who like to tell both Jyotto and Jii stories about star. One story every night until they know every stars' name. _Arutairu, Beega_… you name it."

"Just like how Ieyasu-dono likes to told us the story about them?" ask one of the children.

"Yes," said Ieyasu kindly, his sunset-like eyes gleaming in happiness. "Actually, the stories that the _baa-sama_ told are the same stories I told you kids."

"Arutairu is like one on the summer triangle, right, Ieyasu-sama?" ask one girl. "My aunt' husband told me."

"That right O-Mii," says Ieyasu and tuck strand of blond hair behind his ear. "Those two boys have a dream… a dream to change the corrupt world they are in to a better place—"

.

Alaude looking at the crowd in front of their small house with smirk in his face.

Seeing Primo—no, Giotto—happy face is enough for Alaude to continue living and settled down.

"Each story for every star, huh?" whisper Alaude. "Just like the story that drawn on the sky?"

But Alaude know that the things he yearn back then is no longer selfish illusion.

Giotto' happy face…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Wasurewa shinaidarou?  
>Mawari michi ni saiteta hana naita ato no kizuatomo,<em>

_Kakae ta mama aruite yukeba ii._

_You haven't forgotten, have you?_

_On that detour where the flowers that bloomed, all the tracks made by your tears,_

_And your scars are beautiful, because it makes you what you are today._

_Oo~~AG~~oO_

"Giotto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still remember how we can come this far?" ask Alaude softly, hold the smaller male body closer.

Giotto stiffened for a second before relaxing completely on Alaude' hold again. "Of course I am," say Giotto. "I feel like walking in circle sometime. And sometime when I have to take harsh decisions…"

"—Are you happy now?"

"… Yes."

"Then, it is okay," whisper Alaude. "Our path made from your tears and sacrifice."

Giotto chuckling and turning around so he can facing Alaude. "Haha, but it did bring a lot of scars for me… mentally and physically," said Giotto before he start sucking the sensitive part on Alaude' neck.

"Mmm, that make you what you are now," the Frenchman murmur softly. "And you are always… _always_ beautiful…"

_My most beloved Sky…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oo~~THE END~~oO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AN:**_I am back to my "I don't know the time-line, it is so confusing, I don't know what it mean, and it is like unrelated but related drabble" style… (._.)a

Oh well, please excuse the poor grammar and spelling… I AM SO SORRY IF THIS STORY TOO RANDOM AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY OR HOW IT TURNED OUT TO BE LIKE THIS AND THE MAIN REASON FOR THIS STORY IF NOT MORE REASON FOR AG FLUFF ALONE! QAQ (Btw, it is posted before as Wish of the Sky. But because no one really paid attention to it I re-post it on AnUnK universe just for the heck of it. *sulking* *is a review whore* I hope people will reviewing now... please? #is an annoying author)

May you guys enjoy it… See ya!

* * *

><p>Sorry I still didn't replying for the Akashi and Sakura Rock stories. I read all of them, but have no time to reply back. I am so sorry... I AM REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I love you lot, seriously.<p>

Oh, btw... on the last chapter... when exactly you guys noticed Hibari' death? :D After or before the cemetery scene? *is somehow like killing Hibari*


	6. One Night Star

**Rated: **T+

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro

**Character Song/Pairing: **One Night Star/182769

**Summary: **Even if this is strange… even if this forbidden… even if Tsuna don't know… They still love him, anyway.

**Warning: grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Author's comment: ***dies only by tried to dividing the lyric, dies after die because the absurd story* and because I only rely on my hearing—and the lyric on Reborn!Wiki wrong in some places, I know that some lyric bound to be wrong.

**Extra: /…/** (Hibari) **\...\ **(Mukuro) "…" (both) because fanfiction can't do color-coding.

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Fourth Song: One Night Star**_

_**Everything is just too complicated for them**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**/Subete ga kawari yuku kono sekai de,/**_

"_Anata to boku dake wa sore o mite ita."_

_**/This ever-changing world,/**_

"_Was the only thing that you and I looked at."_

_O*_1827/"182769"_*O_

Compared to popular believe, Hibari Kyouya is more than observant. He is able to see how the world move. How everything changing with rapid pace.

But still, Hibari only want himself to change to be better. To be stronger. So he can become undefeatable.

"Hibari-san?"

The prefect blinked and turning his head to look at the one who brave enough to call him name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the name slipping easily from the dark haired teenager' lips when he saw the sienna haired male standing nervously in front of the roof' entrance. "What are you doing here after dark, herbivore?"

The young Vongola' boss-to-be flinched at the harsh tone but didn't run away from the Cloud Guardian' glare.

_That_… Hibari noticed, also another change. Sawada Tsunayoshi… is the example that everything bound to change. Sawada Tsunayoshi, formerly called Dame-Tsuna… is slowly and surely become stronger and stronger each passing days. He is… no longer running from Hibari like his old self would.

The honey-eyed teenager paled, indeed, but he—then—walking to where Hibari is, leaning again the railing and previously looking down haughtily bellow the rooftop. "Um," Sawada Tsunayoshi begin hesitantly. "I am… just wondering… why Hibari-san always look down with that wondering and curious expression."

The brief look of confusion passed on Hibari' face before realization dawned. "You noticed?" ask Hibari coldly.

"I… just happen to notice," the younger boy look down, face flushing. "I… I am sorry. I don't mean to pry…"

"… The world is always changing," Hibari suddenly saying, barely tilting his head to look at the twilight sky. "… Me… and those herbivores too."

"Ah, is that so?" ask Tsuna, also looking up at the sky—where a single star… no, _Venus_, twinkling happily beside the half moon.

"… You understand that, Sawada?"

"Aa… somewhat."

Hibari don't know why, but he feel his lips twitching and slowly morphed to something that can resembling a smile—not his usual smirk. "Aa," the dark haired boy muttering. "Sawada."

"Hibari-san?"

"… Nothing."

Tsunayoshi stifling his gaze so he can look at his senior—small smile visible on his face. "Hibari-san, lets look at the world together."

"… Together… _ka_…?"

The two of them standing side by side. They are not talking. But… there is something…

They look so calm together.

Neither Hibari nor Tsuna noticed the heterochromatic eyes and spiky haired teenager watching them from behind the door.

Oo~~**~~oO

_**\Subete ga onaji ni mieru sekai de,\**_

"_Anata to boku dake wa sore o shitte ita."_

_**\The world that always looked the same,\**_

"_Was the only thing that you and I knew."_

_O*_6927/"692718"_*O_

For Mukuro, the world didn't change at all. Never tried to change.

Oh, sure, the outer things changed. Technology, style, language… but in the inside?

Mukuro know and understand that the world is still as dirty as ever.

Mukuro been here… for hundreds of years already. Keep repeating and repeating and repeating the endless circle which is life. Always as dirty human. Always.

And when everything ended… when he thing everything _finally_ ended, it will just began again.

Born, growing up, die.

See? No change at all, right?

But, Mukuro wrong.

The world…

_No._

"His life" changing… but also not changing in the same time.

The world is still dirty. The world is still cruel. The world is still dark.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi… the little human with bright eyes and smile and… and… too kind to be real. Too kind to be _human_.

Because of him…

"You know, Vongola, everything is the same. The world did not changing… it is…"

"Really?" the huge eyes blinked—not innocently. Tsunayoshi is naïve, but he is no longer a completely clueless and innocent person. "Was it… Is it… really _that_ bad, Mukuro?"

Mukuro chuckling heavily, sometime the sienna haired boy is too clueless for his own good.

"Yes," say Mukuro slowly. "It is always… so dark… and cruel… even for a child. World didn't spare any exception, Kufufufu."

A warm hand suddenly pressed on Mukuro' left cheek lightly, barely touching but still there. Blinking in surprise, Mukuro turn his head slightly to look at the grim yet determinate face of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Then, I will try to change it," Tsuna said softly. "I don't want to be a Mafia boss, just as much as Mukuro hate Mafia. So, I will change Vongola. I will success Primo not _the mafia_. I will… try to change a world for a bit, I know this is stupid and unreasonable and all. But I…"

Mukuro stared wide eyes at the boy, but slowly, realization dawned—along with amusement. Chuckling softly, Mukuro reaching for the hand in his cheek and move it lightly so he can pressing his cold lips at the smaller boy' palm.

"Oya oya…" whisper Mukuro. "Let see if you can… Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Both of them didn't realized the figure who standing in the shadow—silver eyes flashing dangerously.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Namida shite anata o omou toki wa,_

_**/Sono waki niwa/**__ akai gitaa ga ate."_

"_When I cry thinking of you,_

_**/I am cradling/**__ a red guitar."_

_O*_(18)2769_*O_

Sawada Tsunayoshi is crying.

That fact alone make Hibari stunned on his track.

Hibari _never_ saw the gravity-defying hair teenager cried before. Never like _this_, anyway. Never this… sad, heartbreaking cries.

"Sawada?"

The whisper is barely here, there is no way that the aforementioned boy will turn around to look at Hibari. To respond at the whispered call.

After all… Tsunayoshi might be too _sad_ to paid attention the his so-called Hyper Intuition.

Sad?

What… kind of feeling is that, Hibari may wonder.

Hibari Kyouya… never feel that kind of feeling.

Anger, fear, smugness… anything but sadness.

Anything but heartbroken…

"Kyoko-chan…"

Snapping out from his mulling, Hibari look wide eyes at the boy who now wiping his eyes. _Aa, so that it._

Hibari _should_ have know. After all, the only one who able to make Tsunayoshi do the unthinkable is only the one and only Sasagawa Kyoko.

Look like the girl is turning down the boy.

Snarling angrily—Hibari _know_ he is _jealous_—the Disciplinary Committee' Head Prefect then turn around, gakuran flapping wildly because the rush.

He is annoyed.

And he will _kill_ any herbivores who dare to come on his way today.

After all, why _not_ him? Why? Why Tsunayoshi never cry _for_ him?

"… Look like we are been rejected without even trying…"

Hibari paused suddenly on his track before throwing his tonfa at the seemingly empty air, that then morphed to Mukuro who jumping away from the tonfa which then implanted itself on the school' wall—everything happening in barely 3 seconds.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Boku to shite anata no mirai kitto,_

_**\Kagayaku\**__ koto sotto utau dakesa…"_

"_Our future would sparkle,_

_**\Merely\**__ singing…"_

_O*_(69)2718_*O_

"But everything is not about you or me. It is not just about out stupid and petty rivalry. It is about our _lives_. It is about _his_ feeling. It is about our love to Sawada Tsunayoshi," say Mukuro calmly, as if he didn't just been attacked by a deathly tonfa.

Hibari looking murderously at him—not that it is something new—but then turning around again and walking even faster. The Namimori' overlord' aura is even darker than before.

Laughing sarcastically at himself, Mukuro then turning so he can look at Tsunayoshi who now wiping his face with handkerchief that given by the suddenly-appeared Sun Arcobaleno. The Illusionist can tell that his eyes turning glazed.

But… he can't help it.

It is after all… is the end of three first loves.

Tsunayoshi' first love.

Hibari Kyouya' first love.

Mukuro first and only love.

No. It is not the end.

Mukuro is sure that Hibari Kyouya will _not_ giving up only because of this.

Mukuro too…

The Italian know that this is not as simple as Hibari' and his usual fight… this is…

But… but still…

He can't see the future without Tsuna in it.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**/Ima mo kokoro ni wa ne utsuru,/**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_**/It's still reflected in my heart,/**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_O*_1827_*O_

_The smile… the laugh… the warm eyes…_

Looking up grimly at Venus, Hibari only able to shaking his head.

He can't…

He… have not even enough love for himself. How can he love Tsunayoshi if he can't even love himself? How… if he don't even know how to love another human being?

How he can make Tsuna love him? How… if he himself still not sure how to express him own love?

Confessing? That just suicidal.

After all… Tsuna is only just recently been rejected by Sasagawa Kyoko—the one he has been pinned for _years_ now, if Hibari not wrong.

But Hibari still can't just sat and giving up.

After all, Hibari is a very honest being. He will not lie, even to himself.

Everything he feel will reflected on his eyes. Everything his eyes saw… he will reflect it on his heart.

That why… he will not forgot Tsunayoshi' laughter… he will not giving up.

He never before, and he will not make it a new habit to giving up now.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Ai no uta wa mada ne dekizu,\**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_**\Although it's still not the love song,\**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_O*_6927_*O_

Mukuro is never able to sing a love song.

Italia is well known for their art and songs. When he is still a child—when he is still under Lanchia' Family care… he is been taught to play music and sang.

But still, Mukuro never really understand love.

Lanchia and _their father_ is always spouting nonsense about love and the likes. And even after he claimed he _love_ Sawada Tsunayoshi—he also know that part of it come from obsession. He still don't know how much of his so-called love that is a obsession, and if it is actually just a _pure_ misguided obsession without any love at all.

That why, even though he keep humming and humming and humming a love song under his breath… he know that it is still not a love song.

Not until he able to make Tsunayoshi love him back.

Not until… he know how it is feel to be loved by the recently broken male.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Soshite yoru nemurezu ni mieta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga…"_

"_And the twinkling star in the sky that I looked up in sleepless night…"_

_O*_182769_*O_

_**/Kurayami ni aita,/**_

_**/Breaks open the dark,/**_

"_Hikari no ana to omou,"_

"_I think that is the hole of light,"_

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari and Mukuro know that although Sasagawa Ryouhei is the one entitled as Sun Guardian, his light is _dim_ if compared with the Sky.

_Of course_, because the sky is everything. Because it is the sky that accept everything without exception.

Even though the world is dark… so dark… too dark.

"STOP! HIBARI-SAN! MUKURO!"

Hibari let out a soft "Wao" when Tsuna suddenly appeared between Mukuro and himself—the gloved hands grabbing Hibari' tonfa and Mukuro' trident each.

The self-proclaimed carnivore can't help but feel excitement building in his stomach. He can't help it. He can't.

After all, Tsunayoshi grow to be _so strong_… he ought to be strong if able to stop Hibari _and_ Mukuro with only one hand for each.

And then that sky-colored eyes looking straight at Hibari—then nothing.

Hibari is too mesmerized by that eyes to even think.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Furueru kata daku te o,\**_

"_Hanashi sora ni hiroge…"_

_**\Open the hands,\**_

"_That hugs your trembling shoulders…"_

_O*_6927_*O_

Mukuro know he is screwed.

He is beyond saving now.

Oh well, maybe it is not so bad. How can it be bad?

His love—or maybe obsession—for Tsunayoshi is growing and growing… and there is nothing that can make him happier.

Maybe if Tsunayoshi accept and return his feeling, yes. But now he is happy.

But he don't like that skylark.

He don't like how Hibari Kyouya able to look at the things that previously Mukuro thought only Mukuro can see.

He is annoyed about the fact that Tsunayoshi stop their fighting for _both_ their sake and not solely for Mukuro.

Mukuro hate how that silver eyes also noticed the trembling of that small shoulder.

But… Mukuro… will be the one who hugs that shoulder.

And he did just that.

"Kufufufu," whisper Mukuro on Tsuna' ears, hugging Tsuna from behind. "Are you scared… little Vongola?"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Sorekara tsuka me yo,"_

"_Kagayaku, ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

"_And embrace it,"_

"_The shining ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

In the dark mafia world that the boy want to change, he look so small and timid.

He look so… lonely.

Even when he is surrounded by people, he still look alone. He is… somehow look like he come from another dimension. That there is an invisible wall that separate him from that dark world.

Mukuro and Hibari don't mind at all, actually.

They don't want Tsuna' light dimming in this world. And it did not.

If anything, the light is getting brighter.

… Somehow… they only wanted to embrace that boy… wanted to cheer that boy…

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Namida no ame furasu kumo o harai,"_

"_Chase away the clouds that brought the tears of rain,"_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

"They didn't want to see that face tainted with tears. They will do their best so Tsuna don't need to cry anymore," say Yamamoto—unusually sharp and observant—when Reborn commenting about how Hibari and Mukuro quickly chasing away the Famiglia who might and try to attack Vongola. "It is like—as ironic as this may sound—the chase away the Cloud before it able to Rain, hahaha!"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Yagate kuru de arou\**_

_Anata o matte,_

_**\Knowing that you will come,\**_

"_I wait for you."_

_O*_6927_*O_

If there is something Mukuro believe and won't doubt on Tsunayoshi, it is the fact that the younger teenager will _not_ lie and he will do his best to fulfilling his promise, although he is forced to make the said promise. That why even if Tsunayoshi is late _and_ Mukuro is forced to wait for him under the freezing rain… Mukuro is still waiting.

After all, Mukuro know Tsunayoshi will come.

So… even if he have to wait for eternity, he will wait for Tsuna.

_Because if he can't believe Sawada Tsunayoshi, there is no way he can believe another._

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Nagare dasu kokoro no namida karezu,_

_The tears of my heart will never dry,_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

Although Hibari and Mukuro did their best, there are things that they can't stop. Things that they can't prevent. Things that they can't erase.

That why, when Tsunayoshi silently crying over the death of one of his secretaries—the man killed when protecting Tsuna from a stray bullet—the Cloud and Mist know something…

The tears that Tsuna' seed may not be stopped. But they will try their best anyway.

After all, although Tsunayoshi is a clueless and dense idiot about their feeling… they _love_ the said idiot. As much as _that_ WILL defying the law of science.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**/Itsuka boku o tataku/**_

"_Michi biku hazu,"_

_**/But they will lead me/**_

_Higher up one day._

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari don't know it. Mukuro don't know it.

But… but Tsuna is aware about their feeling for him.

Aware… especially Hibari' feeling.

Tsuna never able to _really_ sure about Mukuro—confused about that man contradict actions most of the time—but Hibari is much simpler than the illusionist.

Hibari is someone straightforward and honest. Tsuna can see… that he is in love with him. The only problem is Tsuna will not able to return Hibari' feeling. Not yet.

Not when he is still… not even sure about his feeling.

Tsuna don't want to hurt Hibari. Tsuna don't want to hurt Mukuro although he still not sure about that man feeling.

Tsuna don't want to hurt himself.

That why he keep silent. That why he only watch…

But… but he know… if Hibari continue to do thing like this…

If… Hibari keep… trying like this…

Hibari will reach him in no time. And Tsuna _might_ be swayed.

But of course, Tsuna don't want to hurt anyone—so he is not sure…

After all the only one Tsuna currently in love with is his Famiglia.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Ima mo kokoro ni wa ne, hikaru\**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR"_

_**\Shining in my heart at this moment,\**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_O*_6927/"692718"_*O_

The one who guide them is Tsuna.

There is no denying it.

Although they never confess. Although they never said their feeling out loud for another—except each other, when they fight to get Tsuna' attention—to heard. Although they never try to reach Tsuna for _various_ reason. Although they only keep looking from reasonable distance…

The feeling that warm their heart is there…

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**/Ai no uta wa koe ga kareru,/**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR."_

_**/My voice dries up singing the love song,/**_

"_ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR"_

_O*_1827/"182769"_*O_

They are in the meeting when suddenly pink smoke appear around Tsunayoshi and swallowed him with last yelp from the young adult. Gokudera and Chrome are instantly on their feet, walking to the head table while the other either frozen in shock or just plainly don't care.

When the smoke cleared and the fourteen years old Tsunayoshi appeared—scared, shaken, and shocked—almost everyone except Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn, let out a loud sigh of relief before Chrome launching herself and hugging Tsunayoshi, all the way muttered about how cute the "young bosu" is until Gokudera let out a frustrated sound and yank Chrome away from Tsunayoshi gently.

The teenager, face red from the hugs, start looking around the room. His eyes never paused too long on each person but relieved smile appeared on his face when he noticed that he didn't lost any single person from his little Famiglia.

"Thank God," say Tsuna—before pink smoke appeared again and the adult Tsunayoshi is back, also looking happy.

"Hibari-san and Mukuro are still as energetic as ever," claim Tsuna when asked why he is grinning like a fool. "But I am glad that they look happier _now_. I hope the younger me also able to make those two emo of his time to smile again."

"I beg to differ—"

"What do you mean by that, herbivore?"

Smiling at his two annoyed Guardian, Tsunayoshi only shaking his head before answering simply, "If compared to ten years later, I can imagine the two of you now singing a love song. For pineapple and Namimori."

Mukuro let out a war cry before lounging at Tsunayoshi who quickly stepped back only to be caught by the annoyed Hibari.

Let out a chuckle, Reborn titling his fedora lightly and watching the three of them quarrelling, don't care about the meeting anymore.

"Idiot," whisper Reborn almost fondly. "This is what Tsuna mean by you two changing. But instead singing for pineapple and Namimori, the will sing a love song until their voice hoarse for you, Dame Tsuna… if only you give them the chance."

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Soshite owareru koto naku aru bokura akogareru kara,"_

"_Our unbreakable bond will burn,"_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

They don't know how that happen. They are not caring, though.

They just felt their rings burn on their finger and suddenly they know something is not right. Something which have the relation with their so-called boss/

Even though each away from Italy, where their stupid boss currently is—Hibari in Japan, more precisely on his beloved Namimori, while Mukuro in Russia, doing God know what—the both of them quickly rushing to go back to their Boss' side.

And when they saw their boss, once again, been laid in a bed and in coma…

The fearsome Cloud and Mist Guardian only able to silently look at the body of their beloved boss with hollow gaze.

"And the thing that scared me the most is the bond the shared," say Reborn to Bianchi while they monitoring Tsuna' condition from behind the glass panel that show them the inside of Tsuna' room. "How they able to feel something not right and instantly fly here. Their bond is unbreakable. What they share is very much different that the other Generations ever have. Their rings understand their relationship… no… _feeling_. Yes, those rings understand their feeling even more than those three idiots themselves."

_Oo~**~~oO_

_**/Nozome no,/ **_

_**/We want,/**_

_O*_1827_*O_

Hibari staring at Tsunayoshi' sleeping face and reaching to him.

He remember the past.

He remember how much he want him and afraid to let him go if only he ever get his hands on the sienna haired male.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Dokomade mo,\**_

_**\We reject,\**_

_O*_6927_*O_

Mukuro is always rejecting the opportunity to be close to Tsuna.

Just like now. Just like how he refused to come inside the Vongola Boss room again.

He… always rejecting…

After all there is nothing he can do.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Osore wa tsunoru bakari,"_

"_Only to cover up our fears."_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

Actually, that because both of them are afraid.

Mukuro is afraid of betrayal, so he never embracing the chances to get close to Tsuna nor tried to make his feeling clear by stopped doing contradicting things.

So that why… he always push Tsuna away even after he get the smaller male wrapped in his arms.

Hibari is different.

He is also afraid, true. But he is afraid to lost to the feeling of hopeless if Tsuna leave. He is afraid of losing because he never lost anything before. Never lost anything that he truly want.

Both don't want their only source of light… one tiny star on the dark night sky swallowed completely by the darkness which is death.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Fue fuku\**_

_**/Kimi ni/**_

"_Michibi,"_

_**\The sound of flute\**_

_**/Of yours/**_

"_Make me attracted."_

_O*_6927/1827/"182769/692718"_*O_

Mukuro wake up because the sound of flute.

Hibari is snapped out from his dazes because the same sound.

They never understand how but they are not care to begin with.

They just know Tsuna is _awake_.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Karete demo tsukareta, sora o kikizuku,"_

"_Kagayaku ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR"_

"_But I am tired, agree to hear the sky."_

"_The shining ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR"_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

"I am tired of this," complained Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi flinching, didn't look up from his laps.

Hibari didn't say anything yet, but the burning glare he send Tsuna is enough to turn Tsuna' inside to melting lava.

He is, no doubt about it, truly and utterly scared when his two stronger Guardians—who _never _get along well except for things like this—team up on him. Mukuro' sarcasm and Hibari' silent yet cold demeanor are enough to make Tsunayoshi want to run far and far away.

He is only thankful that they rarely doing this because their hatred and so-called allergies for each other. But… when things like this happen—just like _this_—Tsuna sure that _screwed_ and _fucked up_ are not enough to explain his situation.

"But… but…"

"Silence," command Mukuro. "You just _love_ to make everything complicated right? Do you have a _hero-complex_, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"No—but…"

"No reason," Mukuro grinding out. "You must _not_ repeat this again."

"… What a waste of warning," Hibari finally say. "Tsunayoshi _never_ fulfilling that one _request_ for anyone, Rokudo."

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Oya? So what should we do to make you stop doing reckless action again, hmm?"

"Mukuro-sama! Stop bullying bosu!"

"You bastrads, what are you doing to Juudaime!?"

"Maa maa, everyone!"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**/Yagate yoake o,/**_

"_Matsu anata ha soko de nani ka mebae."_

_**/Eventually I wait for dawn to break,/**_

"_And there you will break something new."_

_O*_1827/"182769"_*O_

Tsunayoshi is not unbreakable. He is fragile, even.

Maybe not physically—although he _do_ look fragile. But mentally, Tsunayoshi is easy to break.

He is strong-willed, alright. But he is also kind.

Kill someone in front of Tsuna—friend and foe alike—and he will _mourn_. Especially if the one killed is innocent lives.

And although he is like that, Tsunayoshi is also can be _merciless_.

He break the old Vongola and remodeled it completely. Although Vongola is still considered as Mafia, but the Famiglia never does something that extremely out of context.

But, Tsuna also not above breaking something new. He… will… kill…

He will kill if it mean he have to protect his Famiglia. His _loved_ one.

And he is not minding death when on it.

That is one of the few things Hibari _and_ Mukuro both hate on Tsuna. And that said something, considering they never able to get along in almost everything.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_**\Ato zusaru mono ni\**_

"_Wakare o tsugareba ii."_

_**\Say goodbye to the things,\**_

"_That you leave behind."_

_O*_6927/"692718"_*O_

When they moved with lives, they leave a lot of things behind. Tsuna especially.

He leave his old love. He leave the old Dame Persona. He leave… a lot of things.

Hibari never really able to leave Namimori but he have to say goodbye to Nami-chuu.

Mukuro have to leave most of his hatred somewhere.

It is hard. But they have to say goodbye.

After all, if they don't do that… they will never able to move forward.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Aru yoru no hashi hora anata o terashita kara,"_

"_A star upon a night has already shined upon you."_

_O*_182769/692718_*O_

And well… they don't really sad. After all, they still have Tsuna.

Tsuna will always… be with them.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_Sono te de tsuka me yo,_

_Kagayaku ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR…"_

"_Grab it with your own hand,_

_The shining ONE NIGHT, ONE NIGHT STAR…"_

_O*_692718/182769_*O_

_They don't know if they will ever do to that. But Tsuna is like a star. And star is unreachable._

_Star is big. Star will never be able to be owned by one individual._

_But Hibari and Mukuro will try._

_They will try to reach out for the star. For Tsuna._

_Maybe if they try hard enough, they will able to grab that one shining star._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oo~~THE END~~oO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! XD Next one is …loop! 5927' fans, brace yourself for another stupid and cliché story from the stupid and cliché author called sanadayuina. (And it might not come out for another year. =w=d)**_

_**PS: SORRY! SORRY THIS ONE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DX**_

_**PSS: Thanks for the reviews, fav, and foll. ^^ Please continue to support KHR and this story although KHR is finished already.**_


	7. loop

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato

**Featured Song/Pairing: **…loop/5927

**Summary: **He is the Storm. He is unstoppable. And he also know that his everything belong to his Sky. His Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He might be not in his side, but like true Storm, no matter how far he strayed, his loyalty never wavered.

**Warning: AU, grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Author's comment: **(O~O)/oく'') First time doing pairing which not… err… all the pairings that been here for six chapters before. (In other word, I am walking away from my safe—tuna chicken with pineapple sandwich—zone.)

_**.**_

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Fifth Song: …loop**_

_**His loyalty is unquestionable, and he will continue to protect the Sky**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Shinjiru koto nani ga attemo,_

_Mitsumeru koto nani mo osorezu,_

_Sasaeru koto donna toki demo,_

_Tsuranuku koto nani ga okottemo._

_Things I believe, whatever I aim at,_

_Things I watch, nothing to be afraid of,_

_Things I support, no matter when,_

_Things I go through, whatever happens._

_Oo_5927_oO_

"There is nothing wrong with believing."

Gokudera always believe his Tenth.

"Che, Rokudo have to watch out. He is _obsessed_ with Juudaime! I swear I will kill him if he dare to touch Juudaime!"

Hah, what he talking about? Isn't he, himself, also always and _always_ watching out for his Tenth to the point of obsession? He do feel shameful. But he won't stop.

"If Juudaime say so I will do so!"

Everything his Tenth said are law. He will always support the Tenth decision no matter what. He will listen to what the Tenth told him no matter the result.

"It is for Juudaime after all!"

If it is for him… for the sienna haired boy who stronger than anyone else Gokudera know in many different ways… Gokudera…

He will do anything for his Tenth.

"I am fine! Please don't worry about me!"

Although that will hurt him.

"Well, Juudaime is my important friend after all."

"… Don't worry, I will always by Juudaime's side!"

"Why? Juudaime, I am your _friend_ right?"

Although it mean he have to keep his feeling hidden. Because… because he only care for his boss's happiness. His life is his boss's. His everything are his boss's.

So it is okay. Because everything are for his boss's happiness. To make him smile.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Kodoku na kokoro kakae naita yoru mo,_

_Kuyashikute korae kirenakute nagashita namida._

_The lonely heart and the nights when I cried,_

_The regrettable things are the tears I can't stop._

_Oo_5927_oO_

Gokudera, as long as he can remember, always does things recklessly. He didn't and never care if he hurt himself. Gokudera, after all, is strong—or so he believe.

He done many things he will and already regret—he know that, he is not genius for nothing. But he can't stop. Because, although he know the consequence of his action, his temperament and ego will never let him stop.

But he will regret. There are always regret.

Especially that time… that time when he tried to hurt his Tenth. Tenth always told him it is not his fault, if anything, it is Reborn fault for always enjoying torturing everyone. But Gokudera still feel sorry.

His Tenth is amazing and forgiving, he know it won't really matter. But still… the regret won't go away. No night passed without he regret the day he decided to raise his weapons to his Tenth.

Then… another thing.

He regret that he was not in his Tenth side in the future.

He regret that he let the Tenth had to choose the path of death alone.

Although it was a fake death, he can't help but felt guilty because he can't help the Tenth.

On other way… he also felt envy. There is always envy and regret.

And along with them… come the tears and loneliness.

He never know how his older self look like nor how that man feeling when the Tenth declared death. But Gokudera know, because that man _is_ Gokudera himself, that his older self must be crying. He… must be lonely. And guilty. Because he is Gokudera.

He will regret. And he still regret the fact that although he always and always declaring that he _is_ the Tenth's right-hand man… on the Tenth most important decision… from all the Tenth Guardians… it was Hibari and no one else on Tenth's side.

And on the nights when everything—_envyjealouslylovelonelyregre t_—are too unbearable, Gokudera always stay up and vowing to himself that he will always stay on the Tenth's side no matter what happen.

He will done things recklessly again and he will regretting a lot of things again. But he is Gokudera after all.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Juudaime ga moshimo fuan de make sou naraba,_

_Sono yami wo subete ore ga bakuhasuru._

_If the Tenth is lost in insecurity,_

_I will blow up all of that darkness._

_Oo_5927_oO_

He will do anything for the Tenth.

He don't care if his Tenth don't know about the feeling he harbor on his heart. It will be better that way—because it will hurt the Tenth if the sienna haired boy know about his right-hand man's feeling.

The day he decided to be the Tenth most loyal follower, he decided that anything else but the sienna haired boy don't matter for him. He will do anything for the kindest and—in his eyes—the strongest and wisest person he ever meet. Because that the least he can do for the boy who show him the light of this world.

He… won't let the Tenth sad, down, despairing, hurt…

But… he failed.

When the Tenth felt most insecure, he failed to do anything. _Heck_. Even _Reborn-san_ can't cheer the Tenth up.

It is _again_ that jerk Hibari who drag the Tenth away from his insecurity and despair. It is that bastrad Hibari _again_ who give the Tenth clue to found his pride.

It is _always_ that bloody Hibari who Tenth respect and count on.

Gokudera know he is nothing like Hibari. In the matter of strength, in the matter of pride too.

He _is _the Tenth's right-hand man. He know that the Tenth will never replace him for Hibari. But still, he can't help but feel angry and jealous at Hibari.

Gokudera, after all, is the one supposed to blow away the darkness that surround the Tenth.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Hashiri tsuzukeruyo juudaime no yume kanau made,_

_Migi ude toshite tatakaatte miseru sa._

_I will keep running, until the Tenth's dreams are granted,_

_I will show him my fight as the right-hand man._

_Oo_5927_oO_

A long time ago, just some time after he declared his loyalty to the Tenth, Gokudera decided that the Tenth's dreams are his too. Everything the Tenth wish for, he will do his best to grant it for the Tenth.

If the Tenth want to destroy Vongola… then Gokudera want the same thing too. Gokudera's loyalty is not for the Vongola after all. His loyalty is Tenth's and Tenth's alone.

He will fight for the Tenth. He will show the Tenth his strength. He will keep working until Tenth's dreams are granted—no matter how small or big or silly or dangerous things that he will face to fulfill the Tenth's wishes and dreams.

After all, if the right-hand man didn't support the boss, what will happen?

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Shinjiru koto BOSS no tamashii,_

_Kanjiru koto BOSS no shimei wo._

_Thing I believe is boss's soul,_

_Things I feel are for boss's missions._

_Oo_5927_oO_

Everything are for the Tenth and Tenth alone.

"Na, na, Gokudera," Yamamoto suddenly say when he pass another glass of vodka to Gokudera.

Accepting the glass with one hand while mussing his silver hair with another, Gokudera stifling a yawn before able to respond to Yamamoto's sudden attempt to start a conversation. It is not normal for the Japanese man to start a conversation when they are drinking after a mission to celebrate job well done, for the dark haired man usually more interested on drinking his ass off. "Ha?" mumbles Gokudera, trying to stifle another yawn.

Laughing sheepishly, Yamamoto then pushing a plate full of snacks to Gokudera's direction. "Maa, I just wondering—well, I just noticed recently although I guess it already going on since our middle school's days, na," he begin, sipping his vodka before continued with more cheerful tone that make Gokudera wincing to his own glass of vodka. "See, I wonder why you would do things as far as you did just then for Tsuna. Well, I will do the same if I ever see the reason to—and after I make sure Tsuna won't know I did that. Killing them was too much, you know? You are not Hibari and Mukuro—they might get away from killing them. Well, they deserve it, but Tsuna won't like that it is _you_ who finished them."

Snarling to his glass before slamming the said glass to the counter, Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto. "Shut up baseball-freak!" growl Gokudera, alcohol already making him more tipsy than usual. "I don't believe on anything but Juudaime. I don't feel anything when killing because it is the mission from Juudaime. You are the _bloody_ same you two-faced baseball-freak."

"Well, I did say that I will do the same—but Tsuna won't like it."

"Well, I did everything for Juudaime's sake. But not _because _Juudaime said so. If I ever saw something that will impose Juudaime in any way, I will bloody blow it away. Even though Juudaime don't want it—I did everything solely for his safety. After all, I am his right hand man. It is my job to do the dirty work. Juudaime's soul is pure. And I want to keep him pure as long as possible. I won't said that it is _solely_ for Juudaime, because that will be insult for him—but it is for the boss's safety. This is my selfishness. My mission,"

"Hahaha, you know, Gokudera, you said more than once that Mukuro is obsessed with Tsuna. But so do you!"

"… Shut up, baseball-freak!"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Hitomi no oku ni himeru hikari ishi mo,_

_Sono subete ga ore no yuuki to tsuyosa ni naru._

_Inside my eyes is the hiding light and will,_

_All of those will be my courage and strength._

_Oo_5927_oO_

The bright flame…

Flame that warmer than anything else…

The flame that only lighted to project…

The emerald eyes always following where that flame went. Always noticed how it flicker and curled and…

How beautifully deathly those flame is.

Sky Flames always hold this natural talent to drawn people's eyes to them. The way those flame flicker and burn and… just being plainly beautiful.

But there are no flames that as beautiful as his Tenth's.

Xanxus's tainted Sky Flame… Byakuran's bright one… Yuni's gentle one… Nono's strong one… Iemitsu-san's blinding one… Primo's old and unwavering one…

No one can compared to the Tenth's.

Tenth's flame that become Gokudera's light and also will to fight. As long as those Flame continue to burn, Gokudera know he will have the courage and strength to continue fighting.

Because as long as those Flame here, Sawada Tsunayoshi is alive.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Juudaime no kokoro moshimo koware sou naraba,_

_Kizuite hoshii ore ga iru koto wo._

_If the Tenth's heart is broken,_

_I want him to realize that I am here._

_Oo_5927_oO_

The Tenth is smiling painfully at him, with barely suppressed tears which made those pair of honey-brown eyes shining brightly, but sadly.

"This is the end," the Tenth muttered softly, his smiling lips trembling. "I think… I deserve this. After all, I neglect her all the time. It is… my own fault she break up with me to be with another person."

He can't say anything. He can't say anything for if he open his mouth, only curse and uncontrolled harsh words toward one Sasagawa Kyoko will come out. And his Tenth don't want that.

The Tenth is kind, he won't blame that… that stupid bitch Sasagawa Kyoko who dare to throw the Tenth away for another man. Because the Tenth have kind heart, he won't want Gokudera to be angry for his sake. Won't want anyone else but himself to be hurt.

But Gokudera don't want that.

Gokudera want the Tenth to realize that it is fine to be angry for himself. That it is fine to let out a huge pained sigh. That it is fine to scream and cry and disappointed. Tenth does all that for another, but the Tenth never let himself have the luxury to be angry, sad, scream, or disappointed for himself. And that broke Gokudera's heart.

It is fine, he want to say. There are another better women and men out here for the Tenth. There is that bastrad Rokudo or his look alike Dokuro, or that creep Byakuran, or that freak Yamamoto, or that idiot Dino, that stupid woman Miura, even that jerk Hibari. And there is Gokudera.

Sasagawa Kyoko break the Tenth's heart—that not something Gokudera can forgive nor that he can do something for the Tenth.

_Please realized that I am here_.

And with that, Gokudera stretch his hands and bring the Tenth to his chest on awkward hug.

Gokudera can't see how his Tenth's eyes widen nor how that forced smile fall in surprise only to be replaced with smaller yet genuine smile. Bring his shaking hands to hug Gokudera back, the Tenth whispering softly, "Gokudera-kun… is so kins."

His heart almost stopped, but the silver haired male only gulping and shaking his head sadly. The handsome face of the Storm Guardian turned bitter with sadness. 'Thank you, Juudaime," whisper Gokudera back. "But I am really and honestly not kind at all."

_Please look at me. Please notice that I am here… I will always in your side. I… don't want to see you broken anymore…_

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Kono atsui BOMB to kesshite yuru ga nai chuusei,_

_Arashi no shugosha mattou shite miseru._

_This hot bomb and the never-shaking loyalty,_

_I will show his I can fulfill the Storm Guardian role._

_Oo_5927_oO_

Because he is the Tenth's most trusted Storm Guardian.

Everything that in his Tenth way shall be destroyed. He will make sure of it.

"H-how," one of the enemy he just knock out ground out in pain. "Y-you are not that blasted Rokudo nor Hibari. How can you—"

Snarling, the silver haired man kicking that man's stomach harshly until the man toppling over and lied on his back before stomping his expensive Italian shoes on that man's chest. Lighting his cigarette that he bit between his teeth, Gokudera scowling down at the man who moaning in pain. "Sure I am not Hibari or Rokudo," snarl Gokudera while putting down his lighter on his suit inside pocket—his red shirt and matching tie rumpled but otherwise undamaged. "But remember that you also need to fear me. Remember my name, Gokudera Hayato, the Uni Vongola Primo's—" Although he will always be _Juudaime_ for Gokudera. "—Right-hand man and his Storm Guardian. I am the Storm who will destroy everything on my Sky's path."

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Tatoe kono sora no yukue nani ga haban demo,_

_Mamori tsuzukeru sa ore wa itsumademo._

_No matter how far the sky's whereabouts are,_

_I will keep protecting it eternally._

_Oo_5927_oO_

Although they might be separated. Although the tenth will never know his feeling not felt the same way for him… but Gokudera don't care.

"Why you try so hard for someone like him?"

Someone once asked. Someone unimportant, forgettable, and clearly _death_.

"Bastrad," he answered. "You don't know what are you talking about. Juudaime is worth everything. Thing like trying hard is nothing for him."

He is the Storm. He will raging and destroy anything on the Sky's path. He did that not for praise. He don't want praise. And he don't care if the Tenth don't know things that he does for him. He _don't_ want the Tenth to know.

Although sea and land may separate them, Gokudera's loyalty will never waver.

There is nothing that can make his loyalty waver. There is nothing that will break his trust for the Tenth.

He don't care about the consequences, as long as the Tenth is happy and alive and smiling.

He will protect the Tenth until his death…

For he already vow to be the unstoppable Storm and protect the Sky forever.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Tatoe kono karada hateru koto ga arou tomo,_

_Tomoshi tsuzukeru juudaime no honoo._

_Even when parts of this body have perished,_

_I will keep following the Tenth's flame._

_Oo_5927_oO_

The Tenth's Flame—this will not be the first not the last time Gokudera will admit or say it—is the light for the silver haired and emerald eyed man. That Flame is the only sign that show him the path he had to walk on. If it is not because those Flame, he will be strayed since a long time ago and will never find the way back to where… where he want to be. Will be forever trapped in the past and petty anger and unreasonable revenge.

Although he already promised the Tenth that he will take care of himself and won't do thing recklessly so he will able to come back and laugh together with everyone after every battle and mission… but it is not a secret that he don't really care about injury as long as he able to project the Tenth and the Famiglia his Tenth love very much.

Even if he lost a limb or two, if it is for the Tenth…

_And that Flame continue to burn and show him his path._

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_M-maji ni uta shimata ze!_

_I-I had seriously sung!_

_Oo_5927_oO_

_A chuckle and claps sounds resonated in the room. Gokudera could feel his face become hotter when he quickly walking back from the karaoke machine._

"_Gokudera-kun…"_

"_Sorry, Juudaime! I know that it is bad, but… but…"_

"_No, not that Gokudera-kun. And you already said that. You sang beautifully. Thank you…"_

_A bright smile and that the only thing left for Gokudera to turn even redder and become stuttering mess._

"_A… aa… i-i-it is nothing!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oo~~The End~~oO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_ Honestly, it take a long of time ONLY because I upset over some review on my other story. Fuu, I mean, I know I am bad—but _beyond worst_—I think I am better than worst, thus I am _bad_, not worst, I think. (I will never deem my work good enough, and my grammar is indeed bad… but _beyond worst…_ *sour* Beyond worst is my few first works where even I now have to tilt my head, flip my computer 180 degree and still don't understand what I mean.) Wait, and there was exam. *bitter smile*

Enough for whoring sympathy, back to the story. I honestly never think this story will be… _easy_. But damn, this is easier than One Night Star! The only one it lost to is Sakura Addiction. Gokudera, Gokudera, your love for Juudaime is really _easy_ to write. I don't even need to tweak nor looking for loop holes to connect this song for Tsuna. For you who chose _**…loop**_ I hope I didn't disappointed you with this. It is practically just Gokudera mourning over his one-sided love for Juudaime! And I even throw some 1827 and 2798 here! Ouch just ouch. I am really sorry… I don't mean it to be like _this_. But… this is really out of my comfort zone…

Okay, next chapter—it will be either the idiot duo's "Ore-tachi no Joy" or the ananas "End: Res"! (Everything up to you—and my brain. Honestly, my stupid idiot brain.)


	8. End:Res

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama and Romance, maybe a bit angsty

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro

**Character Song/Pairing: **End:Res/6927

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira/ Song ©Pony Canon

**Summary: **Mukuro don't know why he even bothered, except the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi is special. That why… he will does everything to make sure Sawada Tsunayoshi will be alright. "Entrust your destiny to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Warning; grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Author's comment: **What can I say? This song just scream "Tsuna!"

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Sixth Song: End:Res**_

_**An eternal promise**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Owarinai onaji you ni  
><em>_Never ending, always the same__  
>Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni<br>__Everything is under the rebirth cycle again__  
>Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete<br>__Entrust that destiny to me_

_Oo_6927_oO_

Chrome standing in front the black coffin, single eye widen in disbelieve before her gaze blurred from unshed tears. Then, suddenly, without she can control it, she let out a desperate scream, tears flowing freely from her eye, calling her unmoving boss. She can't believe it—she can't believe it! She can't believe her dear boss is death… she can't!

She…

Chrome suddenly feels weak. The purple haired woman's legs can't support her and she almost fall to the ground—both physically and mentally, before suddenly mist erupted around her and in Chrome's place, stand Rokudo Mukuro.

Tall and handsome and shaken. The heterochromatic eyes widen like his female counterpart when he take what inside the coffin. He let out a surprised and disbelieve laugh when he stepped back, as if that can bring him away from the reality in front of him before, as sudden as when he appeared, Mukuro disappeared in the mist, leaving Chrome standing in front of the coffin once again.

Letting out a loud sobs, Chrome began crying—for herself, also for Mukuro who can't.

Back inside her head, Chrome know after this hers and Mukuro's battle will begin. She… and especially Mukuro, won't let this slide just like that. They have a boss to revenge on.

"_Chrome, I have a plan. Do you trust me?"_

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," whisper Chrome quietly, when she let her tears flow freely.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Kodoku na kiri migime wa mitsumete__  
>Gazing the lonely mist with my right eye<br>__Samayou toki deai wa guuzen__  
>The wandering time, our encounter is accidental<span>_

_Oo_6927_oO_

Mukuro didn't believe on fate. There was nothing like fate in this world.

This dark, corrupted world—the world that didn't deserve forgiveness…

That why their meeting was purely accidental. There was nothing significant. He was the predator, and that young man was his victim. They were no more and no less than that. They _supposed _to be.

But everything turned out to be different somewhat.

Their accidental encounter.

In this live. In his previous live. And probably in his next live.

He didn't know when it began. He wanted to know. He also wanted to understand his reason to do it.

To understand why his eye—his right eye. His cursed eye. Why it always and always follow that boy.

Time after time.

Second after second.

Dimension after dimension.

Live after live.

Was it supposed to be like this?

For him to… always and always follow that boy? To always yearn for his smile. His forgiveness. His anger. His gentleness. His warm… his everything?

He didn't understand.

And now… and now…

He can't even did that.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi is gone. Forever.

Out of his reach…

His happiness… his only reason… his beloved…

"I don't even have the chance to confess," whisper Mukuro painfully when he stroked the dark wood which is Sawada Tsunayoshi's coffin with his gloved hand.

Then, suddenly, Mukuro disappeared with a last painful smile—leaving the coffin once again alone in the dark.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Gensou ni irodorareta ima to iu nagare no naka__  
>Colored by illusions, the present is inside the stream<br>__Kawashita yakusoku__  
>The exchanged promises<span>_

_Oo_6927_oO_

Eternal.

An eternal vow.

Eternal _contract_.

No, for that boy, it was always promises. The boy… who is naïve yet stubborn. Selfless yet also selfish in the same time.

The boy… who Mukuro want to keep save.

Inside his illusion real, Mukuro closing his eyes, letting his illusion running wild by itself—uncontrolled. He let himself being pushed around by the steam. Let the illusion slowly shaping itself to one of his memories.

One unimportant, yet the memory he keep replaying again and again.

Opening his eyes, he can see himself walking beside Sawada Tsunayoshi along with Hibari Kyouya on one of those meeting where their presence were needed to scare the other bosses out of their way. He can saw how Sawada Tsunayoshi walking confidently in front of them, no trace of his usual clumsiness which showed once in awhile when inside the premise of Vongola Mansion showed.

Then everything was a blur.

When the illusion become clear again, Mukuro able to see Gokudera Hayato talking to Sawada Tsunayoshi—Hibari Kyouya no longer around. He see how Gokudera Hayato touch Sawada Tsunayoshi casually. He sees how friendly they were.

And he feels jealously again.

Then everything gone. Completely black.

And young Sawada Tsunayoshi, around the age of eighteen, is standing in front of him, smiling his gentle smile once again and reaching out to touch Mukuro's cheek.

"Mukuro," he say. "Promise me one thing. Never. You understand? Never…"

_Never what, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

He always wanted to ask. Always wanted to laugh mockingly. Always want to slap that offending hand away when he had the chance.

But he can't.

He no longer can.

Everything in this world are illusions. Nothing real. Everything are fake.

But their promise is real. He don't know what that exacts promise mean. But he know… that although the present and everything else are real illusions—that he was also been swept away…

Their promise is eternal.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Kanashimi ni sabishisa ni  
><em>_Sadness and loneliness__  
>Tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni<br>__Imprisoned on your shoulder__  
>Fureta no wa kono boku<br>__I'm the one who touched it_

_Oo_6927_oO_

Mukuro know sadness. Mukuro also know loneliness.

That why Mukuro able to understand that the feeling that made those small shoulders shake violently was nothing else but that. He also know that the reason those eyes always shining with unshed tears was also that.

Mukuro still remember that day.

The day in Sawada Tsunayoshi seventeen birthday.

The day when Sawada Tsunayoshi sat alone near the river, legs draw closer to the chest and face hidden from view. He can remember how those shoulder shaking violently. He can still remember how he, with his small feet on one of the children he possessed, walked to that boy.

Still able to remember how he touch that small shoulder that somewhat look so lonely albeit the people who gather around him. That look so burdened by everything.

Mukuro also able to remember how Sawada Tsunayoshi look up—startled and looked at Mukuro with confusion clear on his eyes. The eyes that clear from tears—which surprised Mukuro because he thought that boy will cry, definitely crying.

But Tsunayoshi just smiled at him. Just said he was fine.

Mukuro know that he wasn't. He was sad. And he was lonely. He was lonely although being surrounded by those people because no one really understands him—Mukuro won't say he was an exception because he wasn't. Even now he still don't understand the being which was once called Sawada Tsunayoshi but now just a mere corpse. He was also sad—sad because he was forced to live in the world he don't want to be. To live on the world that unsuited for that gentle soul.

But he never cried anymore.

Tsunayoshi no longer saw any merit on cried.

He just keep walked on the path that was set for him. The path that he walk on quietly to protect the people he thought as important.

Mukuro know. And Mukuro only able—he don't know why that time—to touch that soulder hesitantly.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi only smiled. Only smiled at him and said he was fine. Smiled and said… said…

"I am fine. Don't worry… but… thank you… Mukuro…"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Owarinai onaji you ni  
><em>_Never ending, always the same__  
>Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni<br>__Everything is under the rebirth cycle again__  
>Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete<br>__Entrust that destiny to me_

_Oo_6927_oO_

The never ending lives.

People born. Then people die.

People meet. Then people separated.

Once again. Once again.

Never stopped.

Only and only…

Life and death will never stop. It is a circle. A destiny for everyone.

There is no exception. People who life, will die. People who meet, will be separated.

There is nothing eternal on this world except that repeating circle.

Mukuro know about that. He supposed to understand that more than anything. More than anyone else.

That why he shouldn't do this. He don't need to bother.

Why he have to bother?

Why?

Revenge over someone alive is one thing. But taking revenge for someone who already inside a black coffin?

That was insane.

Pointless.

Why he even bother? Even if Byakuran Gesso death, Sawada Tsunayoshi will still stay death. Sawada Tsunayoshi won't live again.

Albeit the fact that he know that. Albeit the fact that he know this is pointless…

But he keep do it anyway.

Because…

Sawada Tsunayoshi is special. That why, even though the circle will never able to be stopped unless the end of world come…

Even though he understand that revenge for someone already death is pointless… he still do this. Even though he know that even if killing Byakuran will never give him Tsunayoshi back…

He still do. Still try. Still going on with his revenge plan.

Because Tsunayoshi is special…

His one and only…

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Hiniku na hodo inochi wa hakanai  
><em>_The extent of irony, life is momentary__  
>Kurikaeshita ayamachi hatenai<br>__The cycling faults never end_

_Oo_6927_oO_

It is ironic, really.

It is ironic that he, Rokudo Mukuro, the one who mocking human so much, the one who hate human more than anything will cry for another human.

It is ironic, that he, Mukuro, will also cursing the circle that will never end while he himself know better than anyone.

But Mukuro still human. And human have faults. And the faults will never end. Will never gone.

Mukuro is a sinner. If even a saint will have faults, will taking back his words, his action… what chance Mukuro have to escaping from that?

The never ending circle.

The tears that will never end…

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Gensou ni oboreta mama dare mo ga ikiteiru sekai  
><em>_Drowned in illusions as it is, the world where everyone lives__  
>Togirenai kizuna<br>__The unbroken bonds_

_Oo_6927_oO_

But what can Mukuro do?

Their bond is already formed. And Mukuro himself vow to never break the said bond.

Even so… this world is full of illusion. No one will escape the illusion. Everything drowned in illusion. Live and life on illusion.

Because of illusion.

Illusion is lie.

And lie is illusion.

People lie, and thus creating illusion from those lies.

This dirty world…

This dirty world didn't deserve Sawada Tsunayoshi. But Mukuro also live in this world. Live in this world with everyone else. In the world drowned in illusion.

That why he won't let him go just like that.

Because… because…

He want to always stay with him.

That why…

He can't just accept his death.

Because for Mukuro, their bond is unbreakable.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Shinjitsu to uso no ma ni  
><em>_Between truths and lies__  
>Yuriugoku sono kimi no mure wo<br>__Shaking that group of yours__  
>Michibikeru no wa boku<br>__I'm the one who'll show you the way_

_Oo_6927_oO_

The Vongola Guardians never get along.

Even when he still alive, there was not even once the Guardians able to hold a peaceful meeting. They were tied by him and him alone.

Only Sawada Tsunayoshi able to control them and bring them together.

The nonexistence peace between them broken completely the day he died.

Hibari Kyouya is the one who was blamed—because he was with the boss that time. But Hibari Kyouya don't even bath an eyelash when people accusing him. Don't even cried when Sawada Tsunayoshi been put on the casket. He don't even attend the formal funeral.

Mukuro hate Hibari more because of that.

But not that the problem.

Mukuro always remember how that group of humans who crowding around Sawada Tsunayoshi always tried to maintained peace. How they will did anything for the boss.

How they, on their own way, spoil the boss between lies and honestly.

Mukuro can still remember that pained smile. That forced laugh.

Mukuro can still remember the fights. Still remember how Sawada Tsunayoshi look like he want to cry every time that happen.

Always… always…

But Mukuro always there.

Mukuro always guide Tsunayoshi away from the room when those poorly balanced truth and lies began shaking those small and tight groups of follower Tsunayoshi had.

Because Mukuro the only one… the only one who…

Will do _anything_ to keep that man happy.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Tomedonai itsumademo  
><em>_Endless eternally__  
>Subete wa tada rinne no you ni<br>__Everything is just like rebirth cycle__  
>Sono sadame wo boku ni makasete<br>__Leave that destiny to me_

_Oo_6927_oO_

Endless darkness.

He can't get out of this darkness.

Damn. Damn. Damned Byakuran.

He will definitely kill that man.

Taking a deep breath, Mukuro cradling his wounded eye gently before looking around once more—tried to find a loophole… anything.

He finally have another hope. Another light.

Sawada Tsunayoshi finally made another amazing miracle. He finally come back. Come back from ten years before… but still his Tsunayoshi.

Still the same gentle Tsunayoshi.

Even Chrome is replaced by the ten years later version—but that don't matter… this Chrome still have the Mist Ring. The ring that Tsunayoshi destroyed…

Chrome… what will happen to Chrome?

Mukuro hope Hibari still hate him enough to help Chrome.

Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M… his little apprentice is not his problem. Fran is strong.

Yes… Fran might able to help him.

This endless circle of rebirth… this eternal life he had…

Maybe everything was to guide him and shape him to be himself.

Now… he is not alone. And this destiny…

The destiny that Sawada Tsunayoshi have…

If he can kill Byakuran…

Yes, now he is sure…

If he can kill Byakuran… Tsunayoshi will be back.

It is no longer pointless revenge.

"Chrome," whisper Mukuro between his chuckling. "We can have him back… don't worry Chrome… entrusts this destiny to me…"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Kanashimi ni sabishisa ni  
><em>_Sadness and loneliness__  
>Tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni<br>__Imprisoned on your shoulder__  
>Fureta no wa kono boku<br>__I'm the one who touched it_

_Oo_6927_oO_

"Mukuro!" Tsunayoshi—the younger one, the one who still have that carefree eyes free from sadness and loneliness… whose small shoulder still free from the imprisoned sadness and loneliness shouting. "Will we be able to meet again?"

"Of course," Mukuro answer without hesitation, a cunning smile hiding his happiness. "It wouldn't do if someone else beside me ruled the world."

.

_So you are alive…_

_So you lied to us…_

_So it is merely an illusion all along…_

_Well, no matter… as long as I able to meet you… able to touch you again…_

.

"What a cunning man… Sawada Tsunayoshi is," whisper Mukuro in the darkness—once again in his illusion realm.

Looking at his gloved hands, the hands that been pushing Tsunayoshi's back… Tsunayoshi's shoulder… the ones that forced Tsunayoshi to keep walking after Reborn's death…

The ones that Tsunayoshi once cradled…

The ones that been touching that small shoulder...

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Owarinai onaji you ni  
><em>_Never ending, always the same__  
>Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni<br>__Everything is under the rebirth cycle again_

_Oo_6927_oO_

"Mukuro!"

Speechless, Mukuro only able to look at that smiling face who stand in front of the black coffin which Mukuro once believed been his last resting place. "Mukuro," Tsunayoshi call again, amused. "Why—this is nice. You are getting your body back!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" whisper Mukuro, tears suddenly flowing down without he even able to stop it. "Isn't it supposed to be me… who said that… 'it is nice, so you are not death and just play with us all along', right?"

"But I am not playing with you," Tsunayoshi said gently, walking to Mukuro and wiping the older man's tears away. "Why? Sad that you can't take over the mafia when I am alive?"

"Kufufufu, what are you talking about?" Mukuro says, capturing Tsunayoshi's hand and kill the palm gently. "It is no use when you are not around."

Tsunayoshi smiling at him, the ever gentle smile that been so long… too long absent from Mukuro's life. "I am sorry," Tsunayoshi said. "I don't mean to make everyone sad. But this is the only way."

Mukuro know he shouldn't forgive this man so easily. But he can't help it. The sadness and loneliness on Tsunayoshi's eyes still present. But he is no death.

He still alive.

Tsunayoshi is…

"You love me," Tsunayoshi suddenly says, start wiping Mukuro startled face once again with his free hand. "You love me for a long time already."_  
><em>"So you know…"

"How can I not?"

And Tsunayoshi is kissing him. Gentle and sweet.

Just like Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi…

"Welcome… to the world of life again, Sawada Tsunayoshi," says Mukuro when Tsunayoshi stepping away from him—that gentle smile is still present on his beautiful face.

Never ending…

Always the same…

And alive…

Everything once again fall to the rebirth circle…

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete  
><em>_Entrust that destiny to me_

_Oo_6927_oO_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, entrust your destiny to me."

_**Oo~~The End~~oO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__**昨日は、まだ十日だった。でも、みんなは「お誕生日おめでとう」を言った。嬉しいよ、オレ。愛の歌のコレクション、やがた、一年発刊される。これからも、よろしくお願いします！＾＾**_

_**To be short, thank you for all your support until now. Ai no Uta no Korekushon now almost reaching one year old too. From now on, please support us! 8D**_


	9. Ore-tachi no Joy

**Rated: **K+ to T for boys love and threesome

**Genre: **Angsty and Romance

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

**Character Song/Pairing: **Ore-tachi no Joy/ 592780

**Summary: **They don't care if they are hurt. They don't care if he don't love them. Even though it is supposed to be 'our happiness', but it is truly his happiness that matter for them. So, even though they are not happy…

**Warning; grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Author's comment: **It is supposed to be happy song, but my angsty hobby get the better of me. Sorry.

Note: / (Gokudera) / (Yamamoto) without (both)

.

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Seventh Song: Ore-tachi no Joy**_

_**His happiness, is theirs.**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

/Makezu kirai na wagamama ni OORUESU  
><em>Hate to lose and always stubborn<em>

/Itsumo furimawasarete korogeta SUNIIKA

_The always swinging and rolling sneaker_

_Oo_5927_oO_

Gokudera is, to be honest, someone who will never able to stay put. He will move and move and move. He stays up until late night, his hands scraping ideas and music. One even might call him workaholic.

One also know that he is hot-headed and stubborn. Selfish too, if any. Very little chance anyone can control him. Gokudera is just like storm—once he set his mind, it is hard to stop him.

Oo~~**~~oO

Sagashite  
><em>Searching for it<em>

_Oo_592780_oO_

And _they_ are always looking, always searching, for something which able to make them… _whole_.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Kasa mo sasazu ni tobidashita REINII DEI  
><em>The protecting umbrella from the sudden rainy day<em>

/Ame de kikanai BUREEKI hageshisa masu kaze

_On a break which isn't the rainy season, the wind keeps getting stronger _

Oo_8027_oO

Calm, collected, and happy.

One might associated Yamamoto with that. And, indeed, Yamamoto is those and a lot more.

Yamamoto is like the rain itself. But sometime he also like the umbrella which protected the user from harsh rain.

Yamamoto, who like the rain, who like the umbrella… whose smile is calming…

Oo~~**~~oO

Miushinatta maigo no kimi ni sashidasenakatta migi te wa  
><em>You, the lost child who is missing, the right hand that can't hold out<em>

_Oo_592780_oO_

But they both lacked something.

Something important.

Something which make them… _human_.

Something… something that they can't reach with their own hands. Something that they can't own but they _want_ to posses. Something taboo. Something…

Someone they love more than their own lives.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Ima demo mada  
><em>Now again  
><em>/Mune no naka de  
><em>Inside our hearts _

/Mayoi samayoi hikari motomete  
><em>The doubt wondering seeking for light_  
>Kogare akogare nigirishimeteru

_/Gripping the burning longing _

Oo_592780_oO

Yamamoto and Gokudera always know and understand that they love Sawada Tsunayoshi. Always know that even though they are practically best-friend, they are in love with the same person. The one who is their own best-friend and boss and… and their _light_.

For different reasons, in different ways Sawada Tsunayoshi is their savior. He give them reason to continue living. Giving them hope, light, and goal for the future.

_Saving them from themselves._

Gokudera and Yamamoto are given a reason to living by the small fragile boy that extended his hand for them to take.

From the past, present, future… they will keep walking. Keep following the small back that shouldering much more than he should have. Keep searching, keep longing, keep protecting.

But they also know, _his_ love is not theirs… none of them… to take.

They always know, always and always… because it is so clear, because he is so honest…

Their longing… their burning longing will never be answered.

Oo~~**~~oO

HEY! shougai kienai kizu naraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite  
>JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara<br>_Hey! For the wound that won't disappear in your life, it will further build up the bonds  
>Joy, joy, because I want to see your smile<em>

Oo_802759_oO

"TSUNAAAAAAAA!"

"JUUDAIMEEEEEE!"

They both screamed, hopelessly.

They never want this. Never want this.

They are supposed to protect him, they are supposed to be his Guardians. But… but the truth is, they are the ones who always be protected by the small fists covered flame. They are the one who has been shielded by a body smaller than them.

The one who supposedly bear the countless wounds… the wounds that won't disappeared even after everything… even after a long time are them. He is supposed to be pure. Supposed to be… to be…

But yet, he is the one who get hurt. He is the one who always said, 'It is okay, I will be back. Don't worry, please don't push yourself' when it is supposed to be them who told him that, to assure him…

"Don't worry," he said. "I will be back. I won't let you guys hurting more…"

And they cried… they cried…

Because it is not supposed to be like this. It is not…

Xanxus, Byakuran, Shimon, Daemon, Vindicare…

The one who supposed to be fighting are them, but they… they never able to protect him. It is always Tsuna, always Juudaime who have to deliver the final blows. Always Tsuna who stood bloodied in aftermath, exhausted.

They don't want that. Never want that.

Because they want to be the one who protected him. To be the one who said assuring words. To be the one who come back to him… come back to him and be welcomed with his brilliant smile.

And here they are… once again…

Rendered useless and have to wait… have to…

Oo~~**~~oO

/Nerau wa  
><em>I'm aiming at  
><em>/Ippatsu  
><em>One shot  
><em>YES! HOOMURAN

_Yes! Home run!_

Oo_592780_oO

Gokudera looking at Yamamoto, attempting silent communication—for once—with the so-called baseball idiot. Yamamoto, noticing the glance, nodding his head, understand what his friend mean.

_Never again_.

This is their only chance, they will not let Tsuna fight alone. And Yamamoto know, the feeling when he rushed out with swords drawn to protect Tsuna is similar with the triumph when he able to hit a homerun.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Yume ya nozomi wa betsu betsu no EVERY DAY  
><em>Dreams and wishes are an individual everyday  
><em>/Hibi no seikatsu RIZUMU wa niteita futari  
><em>The days' living rhythm that resembles us both_

Oo_5927_oO

Gokudera have lots of dreams and wishes.

His number one, of course, is to be the Tenth's right-hand man. But, but he also want to protect him. Always want to protect him. Day each day…

"Juudaime, good morning," Gokudera politely bowing at Tsuna when the said boy finally exiting his home.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna answered, a piece of toast in his hand.

Then after that, they will walk to the school, more often than not meet with Yamamoto in their way and then after some greeting from Tsuna and Yamamoto and indignant shout from Gokudera—if they are not late—they will continue their way to school.

That was their normal day, and in honestly, it is also one of Gokudera's dream for that normal day—normal day when his Tenth is not injured, when his Tenth his laughing, when they are just bunch of not-so-normal teenager doing their not-so-normal everyday activities will continue.

Because Gokudera know, Gokudera know… that in the near future, the chance of they being not-so-normal, the time Tsuna will able to laugh without worries… will disappeared.

Oo~~**~~oO

Ano koro  
><em>That time<em>

Oo_592780_oO

Gokudera and Yamamoto know the day when they will no longer be in Tsuna's side will come. The time when the strictly bound of subordinated and boss will make them unable to touch Tsuna, laugh with Tsuna, and just… being with Tsuna.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Hito no shiawase yorokobezu JERASHII  
><em>People's happiness, joy and jealousy  
><em>/Kyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba soitsu mo fuan de

_/It's good to continue the opposite, that is also worrying_

Oo_8027_oO

A lot of people jealous of Yamamoto.

He is handsome, kind, tall, athletic, not overly book-smart but smart enough to land him a decent job in the future if he want to.

A lot of people happy for Yamamoto.

Because he is a good person, because he is a good friend, because he is…

But Yamamoto also jealous, he is jealous.

Jealous at one Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sasagawa Kyoko… one girl who able to take Tsuna's heart. One girl who Tsuna love. A girl and not a boy.

But it is fine. It is fine.

It is normal for people to feel jealous, feel happy, and feel joy. Because Yamamoto is also normal.

Yamamoto's joy? It might be the time he swing the bat.

Yamamoto's happiness? It might be the time Tsuna is with him.

It is fine, right? It is fine to continue like this? To continue to feel the mixture of emotions? Because Yamamoto is not perfect, because Yamamoto is only human.

So, is it fine to love Tsuna too? To continue his feeling for Tsuna?

Because he know, sooner or later, it will break his heart. His feeling will break his heart.

And he don't know if he will _ever_ be ready to let go of Tsuna and his feeling of joy, happiness, and jealously when than happen.

Oo~~**~~oO

Muki ni natte mucha suru kimi ni butsuketakatta kimochi wo  
><em>The rash you who ended up being hurt, the attacked feeling<em>

Oo_802759_oO

"I am fine," Tsuna said, waving away Gokudera's offer to help him stand. "I can stand by myself… anyway, how is Chrome?"

Chrome quickly walking to Tsuna side, assuring the boss that she is fine. Smiling in relief, Tsuna then processed to hugs Chrome briefly with one hand before finally standing up and walk to Yamamoto who nursing his bleeding stomach. "How is the bleeding?" he asks.

Today is one of the random attack aimed to assassinated Tsuna in his school, and Chrome, Gokudera, and Yamamoto—being the Guardians that have same class with Tsuna quickly following their boss when the said boss quickly drawing the attackers away from school. It is not strange to said that Gokudera and Yamamoto—because they will never know about what Chrome is thinking—are upset because Tsuna always act _almost_ suicidal and never really ask them for help and opt to draw danger to himself. Which resulted to _another_ wound in Tsuna's shoulder and probably a broken bone or two too if the way his left hand hanging limply in the Neo Vongola Primo's side is something to go by.

"I am fine," Yamamoto said, after some long silence. "But are _you_, Tsuna? That look painful."

Tsuna let out an awkward laugh and assured Yamamoto that he is fine—that he already experience something worse. And it hurt both Yamamoto and Gokudera's hearts because it was true and that only happen because they can't protect Tsuna.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Ima nara sou  
><em>Right now  
><em>/Chokkyuu shoubu de  
><em>In a pitch ball match  
><em>/Iiu yo miseru yo wakariaitai  
><em>Say it, watch it, I want you to understand_

Oo_592780_oO

"Told him, Gokudera. Make him understand," Yamamoto whispered, covering his brown eyes.

"Why not you?" Gokudera whispered back, dejected… as dejected if not more than Yamamoto. "Why don't you told him that it hurt us… both of us, and possibly other too if he continue to ask rashly?"

Yamamoto shaking his head, lowering his hand to looks at the match in the baseball field. One of the first year from Baseball Club is throwing a ball in the pitch and Yamamoto mentally noted that the posture is wrong. "I am scared," he said. "Because I have no right to said that. I have no right to said that as long as I can't protect him. Right now, I have not even the sightless right to told him…"

"… I always watching him," Gokudera said suddenly. "You too. But he never watch us. We always talk to him, but he rarely talk to us about what burdening him. We want to make him understand, but he don't want us to understand him."

"… Gokudera… we really love him."

Oo~~**~~oO

/Ame ni

_/Rain _

Oo_80_oO

Yamamoto.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Arashi ni

_/Storm _

Oo_59_oO

Gokudera.

Oo~~**~~oO

Nigetarishinai

_No one can run from them_

Oo_59278027_oO

They won't let anyone who dare to hurt Tsuna escaped from them. They will chase them down and will cast their revenge for Tsuna.

Because they are Rain and Strom.

And no one can run away from their wrath.

Oo~~**~~oO

HEY! shougai daiji na mono subete donna ni hanareteita toshitemo  
><em>Hey! <em>_All of the important things in your life, no matter how long you're separated  
><em>JOY JOY, akiramenai koto ga  
><em>Joy, joy, the thing about not giving up<em>

Oo_59278027_oO

The fact that both Yamamoto and Gokudera are sore losers is not a secret. Tsuna know it, they themselves know it.

So, of course, even when Tsuna dating Kyoko just to broke up with her then move on to Chrome, they never let their feeling go. Never giving it up.

They are scared. Scared.

Tsuna is their important person, their treasure. Their light. Their savior.

Just like how Tsuna is Hibari's, Mukuro's, Lambo's, Chrome's, Ryouhei's, and countless other light, treasure, and savior.

Tsuna is never exclusively one person's to own—one of the reasons why Kyoko and Tsuna split up is because Kyoko thought Tsuna paid too much attention on others—they know that. That why, that why… they never found courage in themselves to just ended their feeling for Tsuna…

Never.

Because they never knew if Tsuna truly… truly love…

No, they will not going to that line. That was too much.

But, again, even if they are separated, scattered around the world… they know that Tsuna is their only place to come back. His smile, his laughter, his warm existence…

How long they are been separated…? Tsuna and them…

They don't know. Yet they know that Tsuna is waiting for them to come back.

Why…?

Why…?

Even though they are separated, even though they are Tsuna's, even though Tsuna is will never be their own…

Why…

Why…

Why they still hurt themselves over him…?

Oo~~**~~oO

/Ichiban  
><em>Is the first  
><em>/Toosouna  
><em>Distant  
><em>SO chikamichi YEAH!  
><em>So shortcut, yeah!<em>

Oo~~**~~oO

"I know," Tsuna said to Hibari one time, without Yamamoto or Gokudera knowing it. "I know I hurt all of you, I know."

"… Then why?" asked Hibari, his bluish-silver eyes flashing dangerously. "Why you chose that woman?"

"Because Hibari-san, I know your feeling for me. I know Mukuro's feeling for me. I know Gokudera-kun's feeling for me, I know Yamamoto's feeling for me. But I will never able… I will never."

"… So you run away."

"No, I am taking shortcut," Tsuna said bitterly. "I am taking my first and distant shortcut."

"You should told Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato."

"… No. I don't want to hurt them more than they already are. And frankly, only _you_ will understand me. Just like the other me in the future long time ago, I know that you will set aside your feeling and work separately. That _you_ are logical, not emotional."

"You love them."

"I love Gokudera-kun, I love Yamamoto, I love you, I love Mukuro, I love Chrome. I love all of you."

Oo~~**~~oO

/Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke  
><em>Until we fly to your heart  
><em>/DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo  
><em>Dynamite and white ball_

Oo_592780_oO

His happiness is theirs. They don't mind, really.

It is like singing a love song, a happy long song that actually hide a lot of despair. A lot of sadness.

That just how their life is.

Happy and bright… but heart broken in the inside.

But they does feel happy.

They are happy because they are alive.

Gokudera is happy because he can bombing people.

Yamamoto is happy because he can play baseball.

But they know they will never be truly happy until they can told their feeling to Tsuna and received an answer.

Answer.

Answer which will make they happy or have to let go of their feeling before trying to happy again.

Oo~~**~~oO

Haruka oozora no mukou de mattete  
><em>Waiting beyond the distant sky<br>_Chikai no AH STARLIGHT sono hi made

_The vow, ah starlight, until that day_

Oo_592780_oO

_Because it is alright._

Someone once told them that.

_It will be alright_, they said.

As long as they keep waiting. As long as they keep patient.

As long as they able to look at the vast, distant sky.

Because Tsuna already promised. Promised that he won't go away again.

Won't _die_.

It is fine. They will keep waiting.

Waiting.

Until the day Tsuna come to them under the starlight.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Haru, natsu, aki, fuyu, owari no nai MERRY-GO-ROUND  
><em>Spring, summer, fall, winter, the never ending merry-go-round_

Oo_5927_oO

Spring come, then gone.

Summer come, then gone.

Fall come, then gone.

Winter come, then gone.

Then spring will come again and everything will start anew. Without ending. Without start.

Just like a circle, just like a merry-go-round.

Just like Gokudera's feeling for Tsuna which never end.

Oo~~**~~oO

/(MERRY-GO-ROUND)  
>Deai, wakare, kurikaesu kimi to mata  
><em>Meeting, separation, cycling_

Oo_8027_oO

People meet.

_Hello._

People separated.

_Goodbye_.

And then meet another. And then separated with another.

_Hello. Goodbye._

Cycling, people destined to meet and to be separated.

To say hello and to say goodbye.

Yamamoto meet Tsuna, and then he have to watch Tsuna laying in a coffin. Then he meet him _again_.

And for a second Yamamoto hoping he wouldn't need to said another goodbye to Tsuna.

But he will. In the end he will.

But never, he will never saying goodbye for his feeling for Tsuna.

Oo~~**~~oO

Meguri au tame ni

_For the sake of meeting you again_

Oo_802759_oO

Because, even though they are separated again and again.

Even though death take Tsunayoshi just to give him back and take him again and laughing at their despaired faces… they know…

They know…

That in the end they will meet Tsuna again.

"That why, I never give up my feeling for him."

Oo~~**~~oO

Oretachi!  
><em>We!<br>_Oo_59278027_oO

We.

You and I.

Used by a speaker to refer to oneself and one more other people considered together.

Yamamoto and Gokudera know that the time they can use '_we_' as in one of them with Tsuna together in that sense will never know.

They know.

Yet they can't… _won't_ stop their feeling for him.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Shougai kienai kizu naraba  
><em>For the wound that won't disappear in your life_

Oo_5927_oO

"I love you," Gokudera once said to the unmoving body of Neo Vongola Primo who slipping peacefully on the hospital bed.

That was the one and only time Gokudera ever admitted his feeling aloud to the brunette.

The only time.

Because he feel himself not worthy.

Because he has giving Tsuna wounds that won't ever be disappeared.

Wound that Tsuna received from protecting Gokudera.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite  
><em>It will further build up the bonds_

Oo_8027_oO

"We are bound from wound and angst, Tsuna," Yamamoto once said, laughing at Tsuna who look at him with surprised face.

"Why?" Tsuna asked him, titling his head on one side.

Yamamoto's grin become wider, his hand quickly dropped on Tsuna's shoulder. "Na, remember that one time? When I was an idiot and tried to kill myself? That was the first bound we have to each other, 'cause you safe me and all!"

"I—"

"And then I hurt to protect you and you hurt to protect me! We are a good _friend_, eh! We will always protect each other because we are _friend_!"

Yes, because they are _friend_.

Oo~~**~~oO

JOY, JOY, egao ga mitai kara  
><em>Joy, joy, because I want to see your smile<em>

Oo_802759_oO

And that enough.

Enough for them.

As long as they able to see his smile.

Because they only want to see his smile.

Oo~~**~~oO

/Nerau wa  
><em>I'm aiming at  
><em>/Ippatsu  
><em>One shot  
><em>YES! HOMURAN

Oo_802759_oO

In one world, in a world far away from where they currently in…

There are version of themselves who are happy together. The three of them.

Together.

Where Tsuna will sit and watching Gokudera challenge Yamamoto in one game of baseball. Where Gokudera will aiming the white ball at Yamamoto with intent to hurt. Where Yamamoto will scream 'HOMERUN!' happily when he able to hit that one shot perfectly.

Where they are in love with Tsuna and Tsuna also in love with them.

.

But that was just a dream.

.

No, that reality. Reality in another dimension. Not here though, not theirs.

Oo~~**~~oO

LET'S GO! kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo  
><em>Let's go! Until we fly to your heart, dynamite and white ball<br>_Haruka oozora wo mezashite omoi wa tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT itsu no hi ka  
><em>Aiming at the distant sky, our feeling will connect, ah starlight, one day<br>_Omoi ga tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT sono hi made

_Our feelings will connect, ah starlight, until that day _

Oo_80275927_oO

But they never giving up on their feeling. Never.

Not until they told Tsuna their feeling, not until the dynamite rustier than ever and the white baseball ball become yellow with age and neglect.

It might be silly, and it definitely one-sided for them. But they don't care. They love him and that enough.

The sky is so distant, is so far from reach.

They don't even know what will they do if he accept one and only one of their feeling—they don't even know if he would want to accept them both. But it is fine, it is fine.

They will cross the bridge if they reach it. For now…

For now… it is enough for them to dream, to hope, to wish.

To cherish their joy, happiness, and jealously when they are with him.

To always love him with the hope that someday… someday… their feeling will somehow connected to his.

Oo~~The End~~oO

**.**

**.**

**.A/N: So this is Ore-tachi no Joy. I always had feeling it will turn out to be boring and it seem that I am right. And I don't even bloody know what I write. Ugh. Ugh. It is bad. It is bad, right? I seem to never able to grasp this song true meaning because for me, although this song titled 'Our Joy' and that it sound so happy go lucky but I only see angsty, angsty in it! WHYYYYYYYY!? Q~Q**

**Anyway, due to the lack of review—thus I don't know what I should write, I become lazy to updating. Yet again, I already got request for Last Cross, D27 and all27 so I will write those three before marking this Collection of Love Song complete—that, if I don't get any other request inside or outside the reviews. Deep inside, I still want to write Hibari's Horizon and Yamamoto's Ame no Massage but if no one interested… uhm, anyway, I want to ask which song will be better for all27? I have Mirai no Oozora e in mind—though Yakusoku no Basho e also tempting… and I don't know if I should use the VS version… (If I use VS version, I know there will be a lot of cracks pair and in VS Mirai no Oozora e I don't even able to write about 1827 /sobs/ although the prospect of writing 10027 is make me writhing in ecstasy…)**

**Anyway, please send your request and suggestion for next songs if you want me to write about it ^^ I don't care if it is via review, PM, or any other mean possible as long as I know you want me to continue writing this story.**


	10. Be More

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Family and Romance

**Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino Cavallone

**Character Song/Pairing: **Be More/D27

**Summary: **Two skies. Responsibilities. Prides. Loves. There are a lot of things which make their world. A lot of things they wish to change. But as long as they have each other, things will be fine.

**Warning; grammar errors, confusing story, and cliché-ness.**

**Author's comment: **Because, why not?

_**.**_

_**AI NO UTA NO KOREKUSHON;**_

_**Be More**_

_**Family or Love. Which is more important?**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_BE MORE SLOWLY  
>BE MORE SLOWLY<br>Yukkuri ikiteikeru nara  
>FOR FAMILY<br>FOR FAMILY  
>Chotto wa chigatta kamo ne<em>

Be more slowly  
>Be more slowly<br>If I go living at ease  
>For family<br>For family  
>It's probably a little different<p>

Oo~~**~~oO

"W-wait, Reborn!" Dino called out for his tutor, panting heavily as he run after the baby.

Reborn didn't bother to slow down as he continue running, dragging Dino with a rope that unable the little boy to stop even if he want to. Crying inside, Dino wondering why he even accepted the fact that he is going to be the next boss of his Famiglia.

.

"There is no merit in this!" Tsuna whined, throwing himself to the bed.

Dino chuckles at that, patting Tsuna's head gently as he move to sit on the floor. "Don't say it like that, Tsuna," Dino says, looking at the window—and even though he can't see it—wondering why the heck his subordinates littering around outside. He will be fine damn it!

"Dino-san?"

Dino grinned at his self-proclaimed younger brother who peeking at him with curious eyes. "What~?"

"Uun," Tsuna shaking his head, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I am just wondering."

"Why I am able to overcome… Reborn?"

"Yes!" Tsuna cried out. "I heard that before, Dino-san is also reluctant to become a boss. So, why?"

"Well," the blonde scratching the back of his head. "How to said it… even though I think become a boss instantly make me the villain and Reborn just _can't slowing down_! But well, become a villain is also good."

"Huh?"

"I mean, this is for my family, right?"

Dino's bright and innocent grin is so honest. Too honest that Tsuna have to grinning back at him, even only reluctantly.

Dino always have that effect to everyone.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Tatakai wo negatteru wake jyanai  
>Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa<em>

It's not like I wish for a fight  
>Because there are people I need to protect, I'll become serious<p>

Oo~~**~~oO

Dino is usually goofy. Naturally clumsy. Always been kind.

It is not in his nature to fight—if possible, he want everything to be resolved with discussion. That and a lot other reasons make him and Tsuna naturally become close. As sky, as a boss, as human—they are too alike to not taken liking of each other.

"Dino-san!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna!" Dino says, grinning at the younger-self of his younger brother. "Leave everything here for me."

"But—"

"I will protect you guys, so make sure to bring Yuni into a safe place!"

.

Tsuna is alive, Dino thought as he readying his whips when the Funeral Wrath's Lighting—Ghost—walk to them. Alive.

And there is hope.

"I don't like to fight," mumbles Dino to himself. "But… Tsuna also don't like to even more than me, and he still do it. I won't lost to him. Because, I, too, have people I want to protect."

His subordinates.

His family.

And he have one more chance to protect Reborn.

To protect Tsuna.

"I will show you the true power of Dino Cavallone."

Because he love them—he will do anything to protect everyone.

And Dino's flame shine even brighter than ever that day, that even Tsuna—when he is back to his own time—smiled and said that he never feels scared anymore when he remember that resolution.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara  
>Tsukihanasaretemo, mayou koto ga attemo<br>Tsuitekoi_

No words are needed if there is resolution  
>Even if I'm forsaken, even if there's something that confuses you<br>Come follow me

Oo~~**~~oO

Dino and Tsuna don't need to said anything to each other to understand what the other want to said. They have come from a long way.

So, as the meeting progresses and more shouting match ensued, both Skies still not saying anything—only keep staring at each other.

They trust each other, they understand each other.

So that way, when Dino silently standing up from his seat and walking out from the room, in silent disagreement for anything, he is not afraid that he will be alone. That he will face everything without anyone in his side.

He have his subordinate who going to follow him. He have friends who will help him.

And he have Tsuna who not walking in his side without saying anything.

And as their hands intertwined together, Dino know that whatever may happens, as long as they have their resolution, things will be fine.

Oo~~**~~oO

_BE MORE HARD  
>BE MORE HARD<br>tsuyoku naritai no nara  
>FOR YOURSELF<br>TO MYSELF  
>Maji de kakatte konai to<em>

Be more hard  
>Be more hard<br>If I want to be stronger  
>For yourself<br>To myself  
>I'll seriously carry it on<p>

Oo~~**~~oO

As Tsuna looking out from his window to take a breather, he catch the obvious golden glow from the garden below. Smiled as he look down, the Vongola boss waving at the figure who stopped to look up. The man waved back at him, a beautiful and bright grin in his face—which Tsuna answered with his own.

"Dino-san!" shout Tsuna to be heard. "Are you going to talk with Reborn?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't force yourself!"

"I know! Thanks, Tsuna!"

.

"Disgusting," Hibari says suddenly, make Dino who still waving at the now closed window jumping in surprise.

"Kyo-Kyouya!" he stutters, rubbing his chest. "Don't scare me like that."

"… Don't be too hard on yourself, Cavallone."

"Eh?"

"You like him, right?" Hibari says, looking up at the sky. "Our Sky."

Dino is frozen in shock, staring at his student. But, then, his looks morph into a bittersweet smile. He laughs softly, also looking up. "Ah, you found out."

"Not that hard."

"I suppose," Dino says easily. "You must think I am a coward, for never telling him anything."

"Not really, not my place to say anything."

"But you must be pissed, somewhat?"

Hibari humming in agreement. They are both stay silent for some time—until Hibari finally says, "Why?"

Dino don't need to ask what his student mean by that question. He, also been asking that question again and again—time after time—only to stay in the same conclusion. "We are too alike," Dino says. "And I guess, just like others—just like you—I have always love his light, being drawn to it. It is not helping that when the year pass be, he turn out to be so good looking that no man or woman ever look pass him, right?"

Hibari just shrugged, now staring at the window Dino so drawn into, and raising his hand on casual salute. Dino, surprised by the action, also look at where Hibari's eyes fastened by—right when Tsuna opening the window once again, this time with a furious bang.

"HIBARI-SAN!" screams Tsuna, waving his fist threateningly at his Cloud Guardian. "Come up here this second or I will bloody sacrifice Hibird to Mukuro! I want to hear a reasonable reason for why you need to destroy half of Peking on your last _spying_ mission!"

Dino chuckles at that, locking eyes at Hibari. "And it is no helping that he change into a carnivore, right?"

Hibari tsk-ed in annoyance, walking to the Mansion's entrance—not without reluctance. Tsuna who is satisfied with that, once again waving at Dino before huffing and close the window again.

"You need to keep up with him."

This time Dino didn't jump in surprise, only looking down at the six years old boy who suddenly appeared beside him. "Good afternoon, Reborn. What do you mean by that?"

Reborn looking up at Dino, a smirk in his face. "For your sake and your family's too, if you want to stay in his side, you need to be stronger. For him too."

"Reborn?"

"You can do it, right, Dino?"

Oo~~**~~oo

_Tatakai wo kobanderu wake jyanai  
>Nakama no kanashii kao mou mitaku wa nai no sa<em>

It's not like I refuse the fight  
>I just don't want to see my friend's sad face anymore<p>

Oo~~**~~oO

His subordinates staring at him in horror, shaking their head in disagreement. Even Reborn refused to give him his permission to go out and fight. Gokudera, one of the people who he know would love to see him dead, didn't said anything as he, too, shaking his head.

They won't let Dino die on a useless battle. It is not as if they don't believe on him, but going alone against a bunch of flame users as their enemy's boss requested is just suicidal.

"Don't do that," Tsuna says softly.

And then Dino is reminded why he don't like fighting in the first place. He remember why he is always reluctant to go on a battlefield.

It is not as if he is no longer a coward. He is still scared, yes, but for different reason.

His friends, his family… they are scared that he will make them sad. He don't seek dead—he don't seek honorable fight. He only want to come back alive to see his friends' smiling face. To go back and laughing together with them.

It is not as if he is running away. There is no shame on turning away on a battle to life and win a war.

It will be fine.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya  
>Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to<br>Sono kizuna_

The pain and strictness too, I have to climb over it  
>Hold it tightly with that strong will<br>That bond

Oo~~**~~oO

Dino know that even though he love Tsuna and Tsuna love him back—he have more than just a problem to solve.

People expectation for them, their family, their job, their friends, their job.

The Cavallone know that he have a lot of responsibilities for himself and for his subordinates—his family. He also know that Tsuna also hold the same responsibility as his, maybe even bigger. He know that, but he can't stop his feeling.

"Go for it, boss," Romanio says to him, smiling kindly. "Go for it."

"But…"

And his subordinates shakes his head, pushing his forcefully yet with love to Tsuna.

Because their bond—as family—is strong. Dino shouldn't have to worry about them. As long as Dino happy, they too.

And then, they watch Dino walk away.

They know that Dino have to overcome a lot of problems. But he will be fine. They believe on him.

Oo~~**oO

_Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara  
>Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya<br>Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to_

_Sono kizuna_

No words are needed if there is resolution  
>The pain and strictness too, I have to climb over it<br>Hold it tightly with that strong will  
>That bond<p>

Oo~~**~~oO

Tsuna silently wrap his hands around Dino's shoulder, pressing his cheek into the older man's golden mane.

There is no need for words between them as Dino snuggled closer to the younger boss' warm embrace. Without saying anything, they already know that they will do it. There is nothing that can stop them.

No matter how much it will hurt, no matter what will happen—they already have the resolution to keep walking side by side. After all, they are Vongola and Cavallone's skies—if it is about will and pride, not even Hibari Kyouya and Reborn can win against them.

And… even though they know it is selfish, they know that their Family will always walk together with them.

Their bond, which is stronger than anything—for their family, for their selves.

_I love you._

_Be with me._

_Love me more._

_Be stronger._

_Protect everyone_.

They don't need to said those words.

They already know. And understand.

.

.

.

The End.

.

_A/N: Huh. I don't even know what I write anymore. So yeah, next one is Horizon, and then Last Cross, and lastly, Mirai no Oozora e! Phew, I thought there are a lot of requests that I skip—for that I am sorry! And I am sorry for the crappy quality of this one, this is more focused on Dino and nothing else, huh. I am so very sorry! I can't promise a better quality for Horizon though. But because it is 1827 I think I have a bit of hope for it to be better than this one. Maybe. Thank you for staying with me for so long!_


End file.
